Pokemon Adventure: Rainbow Version
by Denthasus
Summary: Based on the Pokemon games as well as the Adventures manga. CANCELLED, but I'm keeping it up for anyone interested and future reference if I want to rewrite it. Dragon Tamer apprentice Ixen and his shiny Charmander start an adventure towards Kanto when Professor Oak gives them a chance to strive to become Champion of the Indigo Plateau.
1. Prologue: Birth of a Dragon Tamer

Notes: So I'm finally writing another fanfic. Quite different from before because instead of Digimon, it's Pokemon now. The main character will be my own character, Ixen. He's completely different from how he was in my Digimon stories, but he retains his reckless genius status. I'm trying to base the story off the games and Pokemon Adventures manga as best I can, so enjoy. I don't know anything in Pokemon but this plotless storyline, Ixen, and a copy of the original Red Version video game.

* * *

><p>~BLACKTHORN~CITY~<p>

The red-haired champion meditated with the members of his family. His foggy mind cleared as he silently sat. The relatively wild waters around him crashed into the shrine. Although loud, his ears picked up another sound. The young lady sitting beside him quickly stood up.

"Elder!" she cried.

The champion opened his eyes carefully and turned to look at the oldest man sitting on his other side. The Elder kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply and calmly. "Relax, Clair. There is no need to rush. The Pokémon eggs will be fine."

Realizing that she was speaking out of turn, Clair returned to her seat and looked down in embarrassment. "Of course, Elder."

The Elder waited five more minutes before speaking again. He turned to the champion beside him. "Lance, why don't you check up on the newly hatched Pokémon?"

Lance sensed his cousin tense beside him. "Alone, Elder?"

"You may bring someone along if you wish."

"I am honored." Lance bowed his head in respect and turned to look at Clair. She immediately followed out after him in a foul mood. He made no notice of it and called for his Dragonite. He petted it kindly and climbed onto his back. He looked expectantly at Clair but she had already called for her Kingdra.

She looked at him coolly. "I don't need _your_ help."

"I was just checking to see if you were ready," Lance blandly stated. "Lighten up. We're going to see newly-born dragons after all." With a wave of his hand, his Dragonite took off within the cave. His eyes flashed in muted excitement as he neared the site. "This event only comes once every few years and this time it's special for us, right, Dragonite? Charizard will be having his first child."

Clair was right behind him and shook her head. "You won't be the one raising it. Elder will probably hand it over to one of those junior brats. Won't you have to leave for Viridian soon anyways?"

"Yes, after this I must go, but I don't mind not keeping the Charmander. I just want the owner to be able to treat it properly. In the right hands, I'm sure it can surpass even my own Charizard, if not Dragonite."

They arrived to the breeding grounds and noticed the many eggshells lying around. Remembering the duty he was given, Lance quickly checked over the new Pokémon before him. He was surprised at the scene and Clair even couldn't hide how she felt. "I hope someone from this generation is able to match up to our skill." She went off to look elsewhere, leaving Lance alone.

"So many Dratini! And Horsea! And Larvitar!" He scanned the scene for where his Pokémon may have resided. "And Charmander! There's so many…" Lance hurried to scout out his own Charizard. He paused when he looked at the tiny fiery Pokémon taking their first steps.

The small group was playful as he knelt down to interact with them. His Dragonite suddenly rose into the air to search for their comrade, but Lance didn't mind. He continued to play with the Charmander until he noticed that none of them resembled his own Charizard. He reluctantly rose to his feet and noticed his two Pokémon. They stared at a light yellow-orange egg and Lance took it in his hands in confusion.

Clair found him when she was done examining the other Pokémon and spotted the egg. "That egg didn't hatch?"

Lance looked up in surprise. "No. How odd… It doesn't seem to be a Charmander egg, does it?"

"It's too light to be. Could it be defective?"

Lance grew defensive at that. "How can you say something like that!" he snapped. He looked at the egg in worry. "I will report the status to Elder. All of the other Pokémon seem to have hatched except this one."

"You'd better hurry before you're late to arrive at Viridian then," Clair stated. She had already lost all interest and began her return to the shrine.

Lance hurried after her on his Charizard. He reassured the worried Pokémon with a pat on his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure the egg is fine. It's just late in hatching, that's all."

The report didn't seem to go too well in Lance's eyes. After explaining the status of the entire batch of baby Pokémon, the Elder seemed uncertain about what action to do with the discolored egg. "All of the newly-born Pokémon will be starting their training with the new members soon. We cannot wait for this one egg to hatch. Why not take it with you to Viridian with you, Lance? I'm sure there will be a willing trainer to hatch it there. Although with this odd color, I'm sure something is bound to happen."

Knowing he couldn't disobey, Lance bowed in respect. "Of course, Elder. I will be leaving now." He called for his usual party and left Dragon's Den.

As he stepped into the city, many of the new dragon tamers greeted him. They noted the egg in his hands and asked him about it. Lance reassured them that nothing was wrong and about his return to Viridian. He couldn't help but pick up the snide remarks about how the egg could have been housing a stunted Charmander belonging to Lance's Charizard. The champion felt himself burn since it was not known what was exactly wrong. He quickly took off on his Dragonite and stared at the egg in wonder.

* * *

><p>~VIRIDIAN~CITY~<p>

A small toddler ran through the forest and paused when he saw a large Butterfree pass by overhead. He squealed in excitement and wanted to go after it. His mother pulled him back with worry. "Ixen! You shouldn't misbehave so much. Cousin Lance will be visiting to help us with the move. If the Elder sees that you're such a disobedient boy, you will be shunned and mocked in the clan."

Not understanding, the small boy zoned out and stared out into the sky. A blur caught his sharp grey eyes and he yelled loudly. "Dwagun!" He followed it steadily and it led him back to town. His mother followed, happy that her son was finally leaving the forest.

The Dragonite landed softly and Ixen finally reached the landing point. He jumped up and down as this was his first time seeing such an awesome creature. It didn't resemble anything in the forest and he didn't hesitate to try and climb onto its back. The passenger and owner of the Pokémon looked down at the small boy and seemed surprised at his oddly colored red-black hair and ash-grey eyes.

"Ixen! Don't bother Cousin Lance with such rudeness!" The boy's mother picked him up hurriedly and Ixen responded only by fidgeting to get closer to the dragon-like Pokémon.

Lance smiled at his aunt. "No worries. It is only natural for a born Dragon Tamer to be attracted to such Pokémon." He turned to look at the small boy. "So this is Ixen? Elder told me about him, but I didn't expect him to be this energetic." Ixen proved the champions point by continuing to struggle out of his mother's grasp.

The lady laughed. "Whenever it comes to Pokémon, he is like this. Anything else, he will keep silent and try to take in all that he can." Realizing they were wasting time, she immediately changed the subject. "Ah! Lance, now that you're here, you should come to our home. Most of the furniture has been sent to Blackthorn but the accommodations should still be fine."

"Thank you, Aunt. You should let Ixen go though. He doesn't seem to want to return. I'll let my Dragonite and Charizard watch over him." He looked at the Poké Ball in his hand. "Take care of him, okay?"

Ixen watched as the second dragon-like Pokémon appeared before him. As he was let down, he took the chance to climb onto both creatures. "Fire dwagun!" he cried again happily.

Lance and his mother immediately left him alone to discuss the rest of the moving plans. The boy continued on with his small adventure and climbed up a tree. His two bodyguards could not join him, but they kept a close eye on his movements. The young boy reached the top and looked out over the forest and spotted the city's gym.

Ixen climbed down and he approached the building. Charizard followed him, all the while staying on guard. Ixen, noticing this, climbed onto the Pokémon's back and placed a hand on his head. "Wad'r you dinkin', fire dwagun?"

Charizard looked around carefully and conveyed his thoughts to the young boy. _This is a Pokémon Gym. Strong Pokémon and trainers may be nearby._

Ixen's young mind couldn't comprehend such ideas as a gym and trainer so he felt himself drawn to enter, leaving Charizard and Dragonite behind. He could hear the loud explosions of a battle as he bumped into a bust. The small boy watched as a Beedrill quickly took down a Tauros. The master of the Beedrill chuckled as the challenger left in defeat. "I didn't even have to use my own type. Anyways," the man turned to look at a blueprint, "I have much more matter to attend to. Silph Co. building…"

Ixen could feel the excitement pounding in his head. He ran up to the man happily. "Cool! You won wid a bug!"

The Gym Leader looked down at him oddly. It wasn't every day a young toddler entered his gym. He didn't even seem like a trainer, let alone a challenger. "Where did you come from?"

Ixen disregarded the question and looked around the battle arena. "Stchong! I wan' Pokémon!" He went on to get closer to the Beedrill. As he reached to pet its head, the Pokémon suddenly attacked. The small boy stumbled backwards and looked on in confusion. His bright grey eyes dulled a bit and the boy became silent.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said. "But this isn't a place for a child like you."

Ixen mindlessly stood up. He stared at the blueprints in the man's hand and picked out a few diagrams. Although sharp, the boy wasn't very bright about what to do with the information. "Shilf Co. has lo's of wa'p tiles," he managed to piece together.

The gym leader was surprised by that statement. _This child isn't as dimwitted as he seems. A little overexcited perhaps, but he could be made useful._ He smiled to himself. "Are you interested in adventure and puzzles?" Ixen nodded solemnly. "Come over here then. I need a bit of help to get to this room here." He pointed at the diagram of the eleventh floor. "There's something special about that room and I want to get inside. The company has many confusing paths so it's like a maze."

Ixen stared at the building plans. He could pick out a few letters labeled onto the various teleport tiles and although he couldn't read, he figured that the symbols that matched were connected to each other. Working backwards, he found a simple route that connected the third floor to the seventh and finally to the eleventh. He immediately gave the solution to the man without hesitation. "Wha's in dat room, Uncle Giovanni? Twezur?"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, a treasure of some type. It is capable of changing the future." The man smiled and laughed heartily. "You did well."

Ixen didn't hear the compliment as he already went back to his childish self. "Beedwill! Beedwill!" The boy was currently chasing the Pokémon around the gym. He stopped when he spotted the evening sky outside the window. "I's 'lmost dinner! Bye, Uncle Giovanni! Have fun on yur twezur hunt! Mom won't believe what I did today!" The boy immediately left the gym. "Dwaguns!"

The gym leader paused when he realized the boy could foil his plans by not keeping silent. _That brat!_ Giovanni sent his Beedrill out after the small boy. "Don't let him get too far."

Ixen heard the loud buzzing behind him and ducked as the large insect flew over him. "Beedwill!" His eyes dulled again as he noticed the malicious intent. He yelped as the large Pokémon charged at him again. He jumped to the side and spotted the gym leader running towards him. "Uncle Giovanni!"

"I want you to stay quiet about Silph Co."

Ixen didn't really understand. He just smiled brightly and laughed. "I won't say 'nything 'bout the twezur!"

"I want you to not mention the entire ordeal to anyone!"

The boy blinked. "I don' get it."

Giovanni shook his head sadly. "I like you, kid, but if you're not going to stay silent, I will have to silence you myself." He turned to his Beedrill and nodded.

Ixen didn't get a chance to move as the beelike Pokémon rushed towards him at blinding speed. He held his breath and clenched his eyes shut. When he noticed that nothing happened, he opened his eyes again and spotted Lance's Dragonite defending him. He regained his energy and jumped in excitement. "Dwagun!" He looked around for Charizard and spotted the flaming dragon in the air. Instinctively, he climbed onto Dragonite's back and commanded both Pokémon in this battle. His words may not have come out correctly, but he was able to communicate his heart and thoughts into them. "Fwamethwower! Hypa Beam!"

Beedrill moved swiftly and Giovanni calculated ahead into the battle. _Stall the Charizard and use the recharge chance to take out the Dragonite._ "Golem!" His second Pokémon came out and immediately took down Charizard from the air.

Distracted, Ixen turned his attention to the fiery dragon. Dragonite then fell to the ground, throwing the boy off of him. Ixen winced as his left side collided with a tree, breaking his arm. He opened one eye and took in the scene. His mind carefully broke down the scene, but he knew that he couldn't win since he wasn't a trainer. He immediately felt bad for the dragon Pokémon with him. They were doing all they can to help him, but Ixen had no idea what to do. "Stop hurtin' dem!"

Giovanni didn't listen however and prepared Beedrill to attack the boy. He was stopped when a third trainer attacked him with another Hyper Beam. The gym leader looked around for the source but before he realized it, the boy and the two Pokémon were gone. He decided to leave it since there would be no way the brat would give him up now. "Let's go! We have to prepare for the takeover anyways."

A safe distance away, Lance looked down at his young cousin. "Are you okay, Ixen? You're not hurt, are you?" The champion looked at the young boy's broken left arm. "Hold still for a moment. Don't move it much or else it'll hurt much more." He tried to reach for the limb, but the boy refused to have it looked at. Lance looked at the boy's face and paused due to hesitation.

Ixen seemed on the verge of tears, but they weren't for his own injuries. "Dwaguns!" Despite the pain, he hugged both of the hurt Pokémon and began crying. "Urg… Sowwy!" He placed a hand on their wounds and tried his best to stop crying. "I'll help heal you. Pwease be okay. I'm sowwy!"

Lance watched intently as his cousin was able to heal his Dragonite and Charizard. _The powers of Viridian Forest are in him too._ The champion placed a hand on the small boy's head. "They will be okay. After all, you did your best, right?" Ixen nodded and wiped up his tears with his right hand. Lance carefully thought through what he should do as he bound the young boy's arm. "Ixen? Not many people can heal Pokémon upon touch. Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can hear wha' Pokémon are dinkin' an' tha's it." Ixen didn't think it was anything special so lost interest. As he tested his arm, he spotted a light orange object Lance carried and jumped at it. "Wha's dat?"

Lance looked at the egg and took it out. "It's just a Pokémon egg belonging to my Charizard." The mentioned Charizard stood up and wanted to hold it himself. Lance obliged and Ixen just stared at it.

The boy placed a hand on it in interest. He laughed lightly, startling Lance and Charizard. "You're a shy dwagun! Nuttin' like cousin's dwaguns." Ixen tilted his head left. "Stwong an' cool. I wan' Pokémon like dat too." The small boy looked up at Charizard. "Can I hold him?" He was handed the egg and he moved his left arm the best he could to pet it. "I's 'kay. Don' haff to rush. You'll be stwong an' cool jus' like Cha'zard."

Lance smiled and nodded. "That's right. You'll be a great Dragon Tamer too, Ixen. Let's get back home before your mother worries."

Ixen then remembered about that. He excitedly looked at the egg. "Yup! I's dinner! We're havin' Viridian bewwy salad. Le's go!" He took off towards the house, leaving Lance behind with his dragons.

He placed a hand on Dragonite and Charizard to have a look at their memories. Lance returned them both and smiled at Charizard. "He'll be an interesting trainer. We'll give him your egg and see if it'll hatch. I'm sure he can do it. Elder was right; something did happen." Remembering the boy's broken arm, he immediately dashed off after him. "Ixen! Wait! You need to be careful!"


	2. Blackthorn's Lost Rising Dragon

Notes: I find that my chapters are a bit longer than I usually have them, but it's okay becasue I plan to update on a weekly basis if I have something ready. These first two chapters are kind of like an intro, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>~BLACKTHORN~CITY~<p>

About seven years had passed and Ixen had grown into a fine Dragon Tamer. His reddish-black hair had grown a bit wild in the front while remaining flat at the back. His sparkling grey eyes solidified into a calmness that showed his newfound wisdom. Average in height and very lean, he was the new pride yet common target of the dragon clan. Well-liked by his seniors and juniors, he earned the jealousy and dislike of his peers. Usually it was due to his natural-born abilities, but he didn't mind. He trained to be very strict on himself so he could control what he must and to outshine anyone who wished to get in his way.

As a part of this mental training, Ixen silently meditated next to his elders and ignored all feelings of malice aimed towards him. His head was cleared of all thoughts, yet he anticipated the coming of the next dragon hatchlings. He could hear many things besides the rushing water, including the loud roars of the dragons and the whirlpool swirling in the distant. He tensed as the sound he was waiting for arrived. He wanted to bolt up, but remembering Cousin Clair's advice, he stayed seated with his eyes closed and mind relaxed.

Elder finally reacted to the new cries of infant Pokémon. He looked around and chose the person to take note of the new baby dragons. "Clair, Ixen. Please report to me the status of the Pokémon."

Ixen and Clair slowly rose and bowed in respect. "Yes, Elder."

Ixen stood at the edge of the water and stared at it. His only Pokémon was a Charmeleon so he had no way of traversing across the large pool. Clair scoffed at him. "Here's a Dragonair. Be careful with him." She climbed onto her Kingdra and began surfing across.

Slightly stunned, it took Ixen a while to respond. "Uh… Right! Thanks, Clair!" He climbed onto Dragonair but only after a quick apology and thanks. "I know I'm not usually your tamer, but please do your best," he said with a bowed head.

Clair shook her head at her cousin's oddity. "When are you going to give up that formal tone with Pokémon? You don't have to always be so polite."

Ixen frowned. "No, I do. There are a lot of things I _can't_ do but the Pokémon _can_. Cousin Lance told me to respect their abilities and I do that by always thanking them." He smiled and petted the Dragonair he was on. "The only reason why I think you always lose to Cousin Lance is because you put your pride above your Pokémon, Clair."

The gym leader splashed the young boy's face with water. As Ixen sputtered, Clair turned and glared at him. "Don't you talk to your senior that way. I lose because I don't have those abilities you and Lance have."

Ixen tilted his head sideways as he dried his face. "We're not that special. Besides, if he really was great, he wouldn't be missing now."

Clair glared at him again resulting in his silence. "Yes, he's missing and no one has heard from him in years."

Ixen looked at the water and brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sure he'll turn up fine sooner or later," he whispered. "He's Lance after all." He finally saw the breeding ground and stretched his neck to see more of the land. "Clair! Don't you have a Pokémon who has an egg this year?"

"You're too loud," the gym leader pointed out. "Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean wasting time. We must check on all the species of Pokémon here."

"Right, got it." Ixen stepped onto land and marveled the scene. _I wish Yaoban was here to see this, but he's too shy. I'll share my memories with him later then._ He went through each group of Pokémon alone to examine the new baby dragons. "Awesome… All of the Horsea have hatched." He heard a roar and looked up towards the Tyranitar. "Larvitar too, huh?" He went towards the area to check, just in case.

After they finished, Clair found him playing with the Charmander. "Get up. You look like a fool."

"Lighten up, Clair. Everyone I checked hatched. How about you?" Ixen stood up and continued to allow them to tackle into him. When his cousin didn't answer, Ixen looked up and noticed a light blue egg in her hands. "Is that your Dratini egg?" _It's not differently colored, but it still didn't hatch._

Ixen reached for it, but Clair snapped at him. "What are you doing? We must report this to Elder. After this, you must catch up with the others and train with them."

The boy remembered his schedule and sighed in disappointment. "Right… It's just that this is the only egg that didn't hatch. Didn't the last time this happened, it was with Yaoban?"

"Don't compare this Dratini to your Charmeleon. As powerful as that Pokémon is, it doesn't change the fact that there are rumors that it was a defective egg."

"Yaoban is not defective!" Ixen cried out.

"No, but you're still bullied amongst your peers because of it. It's also one of the reasons why you're in the top of your class and the other seniors enjoy you, not because you remind them of Lance." They reached the shrine together and Clair looked once more at her young cousin. "You don't have to come in with me. I was given the responsibility to report."

Ixen shook his head. "I want to know what will happen with the egg." The boy kept his grey eyes on the blue object.

"Fine, you can hold it." Clair handed it to him and he smiled at it. "Just keep your words in your head. I don't like how it makes me look bad because you always look like you're talking to yourself."

"Okay…" Ixen looked down at the egg and smiled. _It can't be helped though since you're such a nice egg._ Inside the shrine, all of his attention was directed at the egg. Clair was speaking with the Elder, but Ixen didn't mind them. He was just enjoying the small egg in his hands. _Really? You could be Yaoban's younger sister. He's always wanted a younger sibling. Between you and me, he's just too timid sometimes. It's one of his best and worst qualities._ He began chuckling but he quickly stopped when he remembered he was in the presence of the Elder. He bowed hurriedly. "I apologize for my rudeness, Elder."

"Not a problem at all, Ixen. Do you have any other Pokémon besides your Charmeleon?"

"No, sir." The nervousness began to grow within the boy. He had no idea what was going on. He sensed that Clair had already left and realized he was on his own.

"But many of your peers have already received their second Pokémon and some even their third."

Ixen looked down dejectedly. "Whenever we are ready to receive our second, Yaoban and I are usually the last to choose. By then, there is nothing left to choose from."

"You did very well with that egg. Clair and I had been talking while you were busy. You may keep that Dratini egg if you can hatch it."

The egg seemed to respond to this statement with a shake. Ixen stared at it in surprise. "Really, Elder?" He bowed respectfully in thanks. "Thank you. I will do my best." _I wonder what Yaoban will think._ He quickly left the shrine and rode his borrowed Dragonair out of Dragon's Den. "Thank you for the ride, Dragonair. I will also thank Cousin Clair for lending you to me. Please continue to do your best for Cousin Clair." After a quick bow he searched the entrance for his Charmeleon. "Yaoban! I'm back."

A gold-colored Charmeleon stuck his head out from behind a boulder. Ixen spotted him quickly and smiled. The two of them quickly exited the cave. Ixen stared at the pool of water before him and returned Yaoban into his Poké Ball. The boy then turned to the water and dove in. He swam behind the gym and to shore and wrung out his drenched clothes. The Charmeleon quickly did his best to dry his master before the boy caught a cold.

"You could have used Dragonair to get you here," Clair stated bluntly.

"You saw that?" Ixen chuckled nervously. "I couldn't help it. The water is just so nice. It's been that way ever since your battle with Suicune." Ixen stood up and bowed to his cousin. "And thank you for the egg and Dragonair. You're very kind, Clair."

Clair turned her head away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't want to be burdened with the egg and be scolded by Elder for leaving you behind. By the way, your class has already met up at Route 45."

Ixen jumped in surprise. "I'm going to be late! Thanks again for everything, Clair. I'll see you later at the gym!"

"Be careful and make sure you don't fall into Route 46!" Clair cried as he bolted south of the town.

"Sure thing! Thanks, Clair!" Ixen turned around to wave at his cousin once more. He darted past the townspeople and nearly ran into a boy. He didn't take time to stop though. "Sorry, Santos, but I've got to get going. I'll make it up to you later."

Once he got to Route 45, he stopped to catch his breath. The instructor saw him arrive and snapped at him. "You're late to class. I know that you were in Dragon's Den this morning, but you nearly missed the day's instruction."

Ixen bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, Teacher. This will not occur again." He lined up near the back of the group and ignored the laughter directed at him. _At least I wasn't that late. It would have meant being put on gym-cleaning duty._ Ixen sighed in relief and straightened up to listen.

"As you know, this morning all of the eggs in Dragon's Den have hatched. We always have a few eggs each month, but only every few years many batches are born. They hatch either on set days regarding the New Year and seasons and are very special to us. These new hatchlings are given to the new trainees and sometimes recruits. Every time the batch hatches, it is the duty of every Dragon Tamer to catch even more Pokémon to add to the den. Today's assignment will be related to this. All of you will be given ten Poké Balls each. You will catch as much as you can and you may keep whatever you like. You must catch and turn in one Pokémon or else you will be stuck cleaning the shrine as well as feeding the newborns. Seeing as this year, the eggs hatched on the coming of the Autumn Moon, extra points go for using the Moon Ball. You have until sundown. If you get lost or travel too far, make sure to call in with your Pokégear. Before setting off, you must check in with me and log in which Pokémon you will be bringing along with you. We will go by rank order, so Ixen! Come up."

"Yes, sir!" The boy straightened up and hurriedly picked out the ten Poké Balls he wanted to use._ _Two Love Balls, three Level Balls, one Moon Ball, and the rest will be regular Poké Balls. No point in gathering so many Moon Balls since those types of Pokémon are rare around here, but I know the area better than anyone else._ _Ixen looked at the one Pokémon he had on hand. "It's just going to be me and Yaoban, Teacher." Something in his bag shook and he remembered the second companion he had. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'll be bringing along a Pokémon egg, too." This statement resulted in laughter from the rest of the group. As usual, Ixen disregarded them and smiled at the egg. "I was entrusted by Elder and Clair to hatch it so I want to keep her with me at all times." _Yaoban and I will help you become strong just like your mother._

"Another late hatching egg, huh? Very well then. You may get started."

Ixen nodded and released Yaoban from his ball. The Charmeleon stretched and cautiously checked the air for foreign Pokémon. His partner soon set out after him further into the route.

* * *

><p>~ROUTE~45~<p>

"Catching sure is difficult, Yaoban," Ixen stated as they took a break for the afternoon. He sat on a fallen tree and took out their lunch. The ten-year-old was certain to feed his Pokémon before himself so watched as his Charmeleon enjoyed the berry jam his mother had made. Ixen smiled and laughed. "You don't have to be so shy with me, Yaoban. You can always have more if you like. Mother gave me two full jars." The boy went on to prepare his own sandwich. "But back to what I said. I said it was difficult but actually catching Pokémon is easy and fun, but it's just not the same as when I hatch them. I think hatching is easier than catching actually, but that could be due to how my left hand always misses the ball on the return. But most importantly, the feeling between the tamer and Pokémon is much different."

Yaoban looked at the light blue egg and took it out of his master's bag. He held it carefully and made sure his tail was a safe distance away. _This is to be my new sister?_

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a great big brother. Both of you are children of great Pokémon of Clair and Lance after all." Ixen stood up and stretched towards the sky. "I want to be the same as them. Both raised me to be the best Dragon Tamer of my generation. And those news stories of great trainers we see on television…" Ixen shook with excitement when he remembered the ninth Pokémon League tournament. "I want to take on the Pokémon League too! That'll show our clan that I'm not just some lucky outsider from Viridian. You understand my feelings, right, Yaoban?" Ixen paused when he heard something nearby. "Eh? What's that?"

Yaoban obediently packed their things and checked for danger as Ixen picked the bag up. _A group from class is nearby. Also, Larvitar._

"Let's check it out then." His eyes dulled and he made sure the Dratini egg was safe. He darted through the grass and paused when he saw a group of Larvitar. They crowded around something and seemed to be attacking it. When he got closer, he felt dismay as it was a smaller Larvitar that was discolored. "Hey! What are you doing! Yaoban!" His Charmeleon immediately used Metal Claw to force the crowd to back away. He reached for the Larvitar but the Pokémon backed away from him. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Hey! I found the brat!" The voice startled both the boy and Larvitar. It immediately ran away, much to the trainer's dismay. "Too bad it got away, huh? How many did you catch already?"

Ixen reluctantly got up and placed a hand on Yaoban. _Keep track of that Larvitar but stay sharp._ Yaoban responded with a low growl as he looked at the group of tamers. "Relax…" Ixen stated lightly. He looked up at the group and smiled falsely. "At least I managed to help, if only a little. I'm down to one Poké Ball left. The nine others I turned in. None of the Pokémon seemed right when they travelled with me." The boy ducked a punch and blinked in surprise. "What did I do this time?" He quickly eyed his Charmeleon sternly so he wouldn't react.

"You're nothing special and yet you're showing us up again!" The boy tried to punch Ixen again, but he backed up to avoid the blow. "You and your defective Pokémon aren't fit to be top of this class!"

Ixen burned in cold rage. His eyes dulled even further and became icy. "Say anything about me; I don't really care. But don't you dare say anything about my Pokémon!" He ducked another punch and rammed his head into the student's stomach. "How about a two-on-two battle to settle this?"

"You don't have another Pokémon to spare, Viridian brat!"

"Who said this was going to be just a Pokémon battle?" Ixen completed a roundhouse kick and turned to Yaoban. "Ember!" The flames created a wall between the two trainers. Ixen knew a direct challenge was enough to stop this fight, but he prepared for the coming battle nevertheless. The group turned away and Yaoban put out the fire. The Charmeleon's stern expression made the boy feel a bit guilty. The trainer knelt down and placed a calm hand on the Charmeleon's head. "It's alright, Yaoban. No need to worry. I promised Lance I wouldn't get into anymore needless fights, remember? Even Clair worries that my left arm will break again." He stood back up and looked around. He sighed in disappointment. "The Larvitar all scattered. Can you pick out that shiny one, Yaoban? I want to see how she's doing."

The Charmeleon nodded and smelled the air. He ran through the forested mountain and paused as he sensed more trainers. Without even a command, Yaoban let out a roar to startle them out of their activities. Recognizing the fierce tone, Ixen sped up and arrived into the clearing and placed himself between the Pokémon and the trainers.

"Quit hurting that Larvitar!" He looked at the shiny Larvitar and understood why she had flinched when he reached for it. He felt himself burn in anger again. "Leave her alone!"

"This isn't any of your business, outsider!"

"Yeah, it is! I won't let your bully some defenseless Pokémon while I'm around." Ixen stayed planted on his spot.

"Even the other wild Larvitar were bullying it. It just shows that nobody cares for that defect. It's like how you shouldn't even be in our class." The boy sent out his recently-caught Larvitar. "We'll prove it with a battle."

More Larvitar appeared and Ixen watched as he and Yaoban were quickly outnumbered. _We can't handle this many trained Larvitar. Even at his level, Yaoban doesn't have the endurance to withstand so many attacks. Our only chance is to fight while running._ His eyes darted to the Larvitar. _She's too weak to even move. I'll have to carry her along too so nothing hurts her._ He focused his thoughts and looked at his Charmeleon. _Yaoban, I want you to create a path of fire for us._

Yaoban lowered his head and let out a low growl. He suddenly roared and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower down the middle of the group. Ixen took the chance to pick up the heavy Larvitar and recalled his Charmeleon. He tripped when someone with a Graveller used Magnitude. Tucking his head, he absorbed the impact of the ground and protected the Larvitar he held. Realizing the combined weight of him and the Larvitar would hurt if they crashed into something, Ixen immediately let go. He saw a pond before him as he continued to roll so threw his Charmeleon's ball aside as he crashed into the water.

Yaoban quickly let himself out and stared at the water. He became very distressed as he couldn't help without getting wet. The Charmeleon looked around for a stick or something, but panicked even more when he realized Ixen still had the egg with him. He turned to the Larvitar desperately. "_We have to save him!"_

_"How? I can't swim."_

Yaoban looked at the surface of the pond again and noticed the air bubbles rising rapidly. The head of a Dratini suddenly appeared and she managed to get Ixen out of the water. The boy coughed the water out of his lungs and breathed in deeply. "I didn't realize we had been running around so much today. Wulong hatched just in time." He laughed lightly and fell asleep to Yaoban's shock and relief.

* * *

><p>~ROUTE~46~<p>

Ixen put the Pokégear back together disappointedly. "No go. The circuits were drenched. I can't call for help. Good news is that everyone is back to full health. Even you, Longjia." Ixen picked up the shiny Larvitar and smiled at her. "I don't know why you crawled into my last Poké Ball while I was recovering, but it's good to have you join the team. I'm sure we can find a way up again."

He let her down and Longjia immediately began playing with Wulong. Ixen couldn't help but laugh at the two. Yaoban immediately began tugging on the edge of his master's shorts and Ixen turned to him. _What will we do?_

"Relax, Yaoban. We can't go through Dark Cave since we don't have Flash. I also think we need Surf which Wulong can help us with, but since we won't be able to see and she's too small to carry me for long distances, there's no point." Ixen picked up his Pokégear and fidgeted with it. "I can't call anyone or use the radio, but the calendar, clock, and map seems to be fine. The closest town is New Bark Town. If it gets too late, we can head there and find some lodgings as well as a way to contact Clair. I heard there's a professor there too, so maybe he can fix my gear. Don't worry, Yaoban. Have some berry jam."

The Charmeleon reluctantly sat down and took the jar of jam from the boy's hands. He stiffened when the small Larvitar tackled into him. Yaoban straightened up and shyly offered her some of the jam. Ixen smiled at his small team. He picked up Wulong and began petting the Dratini.

"So Longjia loves sweet things too. You're pretty fast and strong. That's good since it's difficult for me to carry you. You weigh more than Yaoban and Wulong combined." Ixen raised the Dratini a bit higher and stared at her. "Even though you're still just a baby, you're very stubborn. It could just be Yaoban and me when we hatched you, but I guess it's fine because we should always stay true to our beliefs. Anyways, Yaoban can't be the only one to always take full responsibility; he's just too timid and worries a lot. You'll help your big brother, won't you, Wulong?"

Yaoban let out a growl, but Ixen knew it wasn't serious. The boy shook his head and went back to running through his bag. The Charmeleon gave the rest of the jam to Longjia and went to examine their surroundings.

Ixen saw this and looked to Wulong. "Go with him, but stay where I can still sense you. I've never been to this Route before, so the Pokémon we may meet can either be very strong or very weak."

Wulong hurriedly caught up with her brother. The Charmeleon was surprised but accepted that he shouldn't be out alone. _"We can be ambushed anytime while Ixen is drying his things. As my partner, I want to protect him."_ Yaoban raised his head and tested their surroundings. _"We had to train a lot back home, so now I'm strong enough to fight off most things."_

_"Is training hard?"_

Yaoban shook his head as he followed some Rattata tracks. _"The instructors make it simple. It's just our class that makes things difficult. Whatever the two of us do, it seems as if we are disliked. The other Charmander enjoy tormenting me whenever I am alone. I don't mind since I can fight and I have evolved, but if Ixen is alone, he gets into fights that usually end him breaking his fragile left arm. I make sure to never leave his side."_ The Charmeleon paused and turned to Wulong. _"Since we're here, let me teach you a few things so once we get back home, you'll be a bit ahead of the others. They might target you too, but I won't let that happen."_

The Dratini made sure to keep up and learn as much as she could about fighting. Yaoban would search for a target and Wulong would try to master her DragonBreath. Both stopped when they sensed a powerful Pokémon pass by. The Charmeleon immediately tensed and pinpointed the location of the creature. His weak Ember was spread out thinly and managed to land on the mysterious Pokémon. He was surprised when he felt that he was being pulled backwards in time. In the end, he saw that his attack had missed.

_"What kind of Pokémon is that?"_ Wulong tried to use Wrap. She managed to make contact, but a second later, she found that she managed to capture nothing.

At the rest site, Ixen blinked at his Pokégear clock. The last second had just repeated itself. He shook his head and looked at Longjia. "Did you feel anything strange?" The Larvitar shrugged and continued to enjoy the berry jam. Ixen turned back to the small machine. "I could have sworn the clock was working fine. Unless there was something wrong with the physics of time. But that would mean a Celebi…" He paused and thought about the possibilities. After a quick laugh, he decided, "No, that's not very likely. My Pokégear is just broken." He stood up once his things were all packed up. "Let's get the other two and head to New Bark Town, Longjia."

Yaoban jumped as he spotted seeds flying towards him. He burned them quickly and saw Wulong trapped in the Leech Seed snare. He quickly cut the vines and rammed his head into the floating Pokémon. _"I've got you!"_

"Yaoban! Wulong! Where are you?" Ixen's voice seemed close and it agitated the Charmeleon a bit.

Wulong shook the plant debris off and called for their trainer. The Celebi paused as it sensed the presence of the boy get closer. Yaoban used this chance to knock it to the ground and keep it there. The trapped Pokémon looked up at the Charmeleon hopelessly.

"Hey! Longjia! Where are you running off to!"

The Larvitar found her two friends and stared at the Celebi. Wulong was careful to keep her distance while Longjia and Yaoban stared off against the time-traveling Pokémon. Ixen got closer to his party, but at the last second Celebi's Future Sight pulled through.

By the time the boy arrived, Yaoban and Longjia were badly hurt. Wulong looked around for the Celebi with no avail. Ixen didn't know what to think as he went to his Pokémon's sides. "Both of you return. What were you thinking, Yaoban? Facing off against such a strong Pokémon at your level… What was it anyways?" Wulong came up to him and he read through her memories. "Pinkish? Celebi is light green though. Sort of like a plant bulb. But memories don't lie, so… Well let's not think about that. We've got to find a place to rest tonight." Ixen turned to follow the Route south, but was again stalled.

"Hey! A trainer!" A man wearing black came out of the bushes carrying a lot of gear. Ixen's eyes landed on the large butterfly net the man held. "Did you see a shiny Celebi come by here?"

Ixen was very cautious with this man. "No…"

"Then what's with this damage?"

Ixen looked around and came up with a decent half-truth. "My Charmeleon was training here." The charred grass and deep scratch marks were enough evidence to fit his story. Ixen calmly stared at the man. "Why are you looking for a Celebi?"

"It's not just _any_ Celebi. It was _shiny_!" the man snapped. He sighed, thinking this junior trainer didn't know enough to understand the value. "A brat like you has probably never seen a discolored Pokémon. Just so you know, they're great in the markets. Collectors are willing to pay anything for a shiny. Even more for a shiny legendary!"

Ixen could feel his annoyance growing. "Good to know… Well, if you excuse me, I'm leaving now. The training has exhausted my Pokémon." The Dragon Tamer turned to Wulong. "Let's go." Once at Route 29, Ixen looked at Yaoban and Longjia. Both seemed upset and Ixen empathized. "Yeah, I feel the same way. I don't like him either, but there's nothing we can do. We can only hope the Celebi will be okay."


	3. Shining Heart

Notes: This is still the beginning, but I kind of like how everything is coming out. I own nothing but Ixen and a copy of a small portion of the games. In the end of each chapter from now on there will be an extra trainer page that you don't have to read. I just keep it there because I think it fits nicely in a Pokemon Adventure style story. The first chapters don't get one because they're the very beginning/pilot.

* * *

><p>~NEW~BARK~TOWN~<p>

"Thanks again for allowing me to stay, ma'am." Ixen bowed to the lady.

"Not at all. The Pokémon have taken a liking to you and it would have upset some of them if I turned you away."

Ixen watched as Wulong and Longjia played with the Oddish in the garden. Yaoban refused to leave the trainer's side, but kept a careful eye on his comrades. Ixen smiled and pet Yaoban's head. "It's refreshing to have so many Pokémon live with you. Do they have a trainer?"

"I can be considered their trainer, but my son enjoys playing with them all. There he is coming back from training now!" Ixen jumped as the lady beside him called out at the young man gliding over town. "Gold! Come meet our visitor!" Gold's mother turned to Ixen once more. "Please excuse him if he's a bit careless, but he's still a sweet boy." She left Ixen on his own as he watched the glider get closer. It took a while, but the Dragon Tamer finally noticed that the glider the boy was using was actually a Pokémon.

The boy landed and lifted up his goggles after recalling his Mantine. "Yo! I've never seen you around before."

The guest bowed slightly. "I'm Ixen of Blackthorn."

"That's an odd Charmeleon you have," Gold stated as he leaned in to get a better look. "Larvitar too." Ixen held his breath as to what this stranger had to say about them. "That's cool!"

Ixen felt even more surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! Pokémon are great partners and no matter how they look, they should always remain your partner." Gold looked the Dragon Tamer over and raised an eyebrow at him. "So what are Pokémon to you anyways?"

The unexpected question made the young boy pause. "What are Pokémon to me?" He had to smile and look at the three with him. "Yaoban has been with me since I could remember. And even though Wulong and Longjia are new, I'm still happy that they are my friends and comrades."

Gold laughed. "Good answer, kid! I like you a lot more now. In fact, I'm sure Professor Oak will be happy to meet a trainer like you."

Ixen chuckled alongside his new friend but his eyes widened at what the older boy said. "Professor Oak? The famous Pokémon Professor of Kanto? You know him?"

Gold scratched the back of his head and began bragging. "Yeah, of course I do. I'm one of the ten Pokédex Holders after all." He reached into his pocket and took out the small machine. "A country boy like you probably won't know what it is. It records Pokémon you've seen and caught into it. It's got a lot of useful features too, but only a few other people who have it know how to use it."

Ixen took it all in. "So that's Professor Oak's ingenious invention…" He let his mind file everything out and suddenly recognized Gold. "You were the one who crashed the Pokémon League Gym Leaders' Tournament with Crystal!" He shook his head and smirked. "To think that I was only eight when that happened…"

"So I'm older than you by three years, eh? That makes me your senior."

"I guess." Ixen laughed nervously. "You must be a strong trainer."

"Not really. You should see my senior, Red! He's the strongest Fighter in the world. He trained me in Mt. Silver, but still I'm no match for him. Or even Green! He's tough too, but what do you expect from the master Trainer and grandson of old man Oak himself?"

"Who are you calling old, Gold? I appreciate the compliment, but saying that about my grandfather doesn't make me happy." Both boys froze and turned around to face the genius Trainer. Green looked at Ixen and noted the golden Charmeleon behind him. "Another shiny Pokémon. Charmeleon this time." He watched as Ixen's Dratini and Larvitar return to their trainer. "And another? You have two shiny Pokémon? The chances are extremely rare, but it's possible."

Gold chuckled nervously. "Hey, Green! I was just joking about your grandpa. You have to admit he is old though." He backed away towards his house. "What's that, mom? Right! I'll be right there to fix the pool table! See you around, Ixen!"

The guest looked down at his Charmeleon with a sheepish smile. Green shook his head and returned to looking at the strange boy. "Ixen, huh?"

"Yeah…" The boy immediately bowed in respect. "Ixen of Blackthorn. It's an honor to meet the first runner up of the ninth Pokémon League tournament." Ixen stood back up and spotted the Pokémon behind Green. "Wow! A Charizard!" Yaoban went up to the large Pokémon to examine it. Both had a staring contest against each other and Ixen could only watch with a little embarrassment. "Sorry about Yaoban, but he's really eager to evolve."

"Well, I have business at the lab here. You can come along if you want, just don't get in Grandfather's way."

Ixen watched Green leave and turned to his three Pokémon. "We've got to get our Pokégear fixed anyways. Let's meet with the Professor himself, eh? We probably won't get another chance like this once we return to Blackthorn." He recalled all of them and quickly followed the road and signs to Professor Elm's lab.

* * *

><p>~ELM~LABORATORY~<p>

"Ah! Professor! Please pardon the mess. I was just looking up the new breeding site the Pidgey would be coming to this year." The scatterbrained professor let his colleague into his lab and quickly had his aides help with the papers.

"It's alright, Elm. I was just here for a quick visit with my grandson before returning to Pallet. I also wanted to speak to you in person about those odd Pokémon trainers have been encountering."

"I know, I know. It's something many people here see in Johto compared to Kanto. Just this month, I've heard rumors of a gold-green Larvitar near Blackthorn." Elm pulled up the news article and showed it to Oak. "I went to check a week ago, but I had no luck in encountering it. It could have been captured before I found it, but then the rumors would have changed to about how a trainer was using a discolored Larvitar in battles."

The door opened as Green entered. "What's that about a shiny Larvitar? I think I met the trainer outside with a shiny Charmeleon." Green looked out the window. "He's on his way here now, Grandpa."

Oak rose to his feet. "Let's go see this young man."

Ixen stopped running as he stared at the outside of the laboratory. He was stunned with amazement at how large the building was. "I'm pretty sure Green went inside, but I can't just go in unannounced. That's just rude…" He looked down at his Pokémon and Longjia happily egged him to go forward. "Really? I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least knock. Ack! The door's opening!"

Green stood in the doorway and coolly stared at him. "Grandpa, that's the trainer Ixen."

"I wouldn't really say 'trainer'. I'm more of just a tamer," Ixen said uneasily. "I apologize if I am disturbing you with research, Professors."

Elm forcibly exited his lab and went up to the young boy. "Green said that you caught the shiny Larvitar that has been sighted around Blackthorn."

"Eh!" Ixen began coughing. "I wouldn't say 'caught'. Yesterday she just happened to enter my last Poké Ball on her own accord."

"Such a modest trainer! I spent a week looking for said Larvitar, but had no luck in encountering it. Can I see it?"

_I wasn't being modest, but I guess Longjia won't mind…_ He picked out the ball at his belt and released his Larvitar. "It's okay, Longjia. I won't let anyone hurt you. These are great people so I'm sure they wouldn't either." His encouraging smile allowed the Larvitar to be curious about the strange man before her.

"Why don't you come in, Ixen? Pardon the mess, but I was in the middle of work when the Professor arrived."

Ixen blinked and picked up Longjia. "Thank you, Professor Elm. I don't want to get in the way of your work though…"

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, I'm sure Professor Oak will have lots to talk about with you. He's the one most interested in the many recently-spotted shiny Pokémon."

Ixen entered the building and found a seat that was not covered in papers. He offered it kindly to Green and Professor Oak. "I'd prefer standing since I really don't want to stay long."

"Neither do I," Green stated.

Oak sat down after thanking the two. "I hear you also have a shiny Charmeleon. Do you have any other Pokémon?"

"Just a newly hatched Dratini, but she's regularly colored." Ixen scratched the back of his head. Remembering last night's fiasco, he became more serious and confident. "Are 'shiny' Pokémon rare?"

"They may be seen that way. As a researcher of Pokémon, I want to know as much as I can. This strange phenomenon was first recorded about two years ago when one of my Pokédex Holders, Silver, captured and used a red Gyarados. It could have been a mistake during his forced evolution that the Pokémon retained the color of a Magikarp."

Ixen took out his Poké Ball for Yaoban with his left hand while still holding onto Longjia. "Really? I've had my Charmeleon ever since I was young. I hatched him this way. It wasn't due to any force. I don't remember much of when I was three, but my cousin told me that his egg was already discolored. He entrusted it to me though because he believed that I could raise it correctly since nobody seemed to believe in the egg." The boy tightened his grip around the ball. "That shouldn't matter though, right? Yaoban has always been a great Pokémon to me. It didn't matter when everyone else thought he was odd. He's still my comrade."

The golden Charmeleon smiled through his Poké Ball. _Thank you, Ixen. Aren't you a bit tired carrying Longjia now? You might break your right arm instead of your usual left. _Ixen smiled back in embarrassment and let the heavy Larvitar down gently.

"That's great commitment you have as a trainer, Ixen," Professor Oak stated finally.

Ixen shook his head. "I'm not really a trainer. I mean, I'm great at raising Pokémon, but compared to my cousins, I'm not really all that skilled in battling. One of them is even a gym leader. I can't match up to that at all."

Green stared at him intently at the mention of 'gym leader'. He noted the very light tint of blue in the boy's glowing grey eyes. "If you're a part of the dragon clan in Blackthorn, what are you doing here in New Bark Town?"

"There was a situation I had at Route 45. I fell down the mountain and couldn't get back up so I came here. Actually, I hoped to see if anyone around here could fix my Pokégear so I could let my clan know that I was alright." _Knowing a few of them, they'd be happy to see that I'm not getting in the way of the rankings._ Despite that thought, Ixen tried his best to keep a smile on his face.

Professor Oak nodded as he understood the boy's situation. "I see. You're adamant about returning. I was hoping you could do something for me though."

Intrigued, Ixen was willing to listen. "What is it?"

"Due to so many shiny Pokémon being seen, I would like you to try to catalogue them into a new Pokédex."

"Why me? Aren't there other Holders that are more capable?"

Professor Oak laughed at the boy's uncertainty. "I've never seen someone so unsurprised about a shiny Pokémon before. It seems as if you are the most experienced when it comes to such a topic." The man turned to his grandson and Elm. "What do you two think?"

Green closed his eyes. "He seems trustworthy. I wouldn't mind."

The Johto Professor brightened at the thought. "That's a great idea! I mean, just think. Not only are there about 100 more species to be discovered in Sinnoh, but there are almost 500 differently-colored versions of those species."

"Eh! So many?" The daunting number loomed over the young boy's head. "Am I really capable of filling a Pokédex with so many entries? That'll consume a lot of time too…"

The veteran Holder opened his eyes and intently stared at the boy. "You don't have to if you want. If you expect collecting Pokémon for the encyclopedia to be too daunting, you can always do something at the same time like challenge gyms or enter the League."

At the mention of the Pokémon League, Ixen brightened. That feeling of adventure back when he was young returned. He looked at his Pokémon with a determined expression. _Didn't we always dream of this, Yaoban? When given the chance, Cousins Clair and Lance have always told us to take it. Even if we're not ready, it beats having to always pretend that we are._ Ixen lifted his eyes and gave his response to the Professor. "I accept your offer," he stated with a convictive bow.

* * *

><p>~BLACKTHORN~CITY~<p>

"Nobody was all that worried," the gym leader stated as she stood in her younger cousin's room.

"I would expect at least mother or you to be," Ixen muttered.

"No, because this kind of thing is common with those at the top of their class. Brother Lance often disappeared for weeks before returning. I actually enjoyed it while he was gone because that made me top of our class," Clair stated smugly.

Ixen shook his head as he continued to pick out his clothes. "What would happen if I didn't return?"

"If you were implying that you died, then your adventure was a failure. If you were implying that you found a life you enjoyed, then eventually you would have came back. A Dragon Tamer always returns to pay respects to the shrine of Dragon's Den." Noting the boy's sour mood, Clair smirked at him. "Lighten up. You're about to return to Kanto after all these years. Hurry up and come downstairs. There are going-away presents there you need to open before you leave." Clair quickly made her leave as Ixen dropped his collection of berries.

"Ack! Yaoban, help me pick them up." His Charmeleon quickly obeyed. "Don't go eating any of the berries either. We don't know when we'll need them all." Ixen eyed his Pokémon carefully as he was about to eat a Bluk Berry. Once everything was back in order, Ixen stared at his reflection. He quickly changed into a wardrobe comprised of a white shirt and black shorts, both made of very light silk. After packing his clothes for the other seasons, Ixen clipped his new Pokégear to his belt and checked his spare's case.

"Are you done yet, dear? Everyone is getting impatient."

"Just finishing up, mother," Ixen replied while putting on his dark grey trench coat and picking up his backpack. After checking on his lucky charm necklace, he turned to his three Pokémon. "Let's get going, everyone!" They ran down the stairs behind him and he brightly smiled at them. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'll be back eventually, I guess."

Green coolly chuckled. "No need to rush things. You're getting ready to leave so take the chance to say goodbye properly. I'll be outside when you're ready." Ixen watched as Green went towards Route 45 with his Charizard and Pidgeot behind him. Judging by how the Pokémon were behaving, their trainer was about to quickly train them in the short time before leaving.

Ixen and his Pokémon didn't spend too long. The presents had been small, but they were to be useful if the new trainer were to run into trouble. Ixen put the Revives, Potions, and extra Poké Balls into his bag. As he exited his house, he felt relieved that the babying had stopped. He psyched himself up once more and turned to his team.

"Let's get going to Pallet Town, everyone!" Ixen turned to leave the city, but was stopped by his class. He felt the dread begin to rise. _Can't I go one day without them bugging me?_

"So you're going to take on the Pokémon League? Don't make us laugh."

"Not only that, but I'm going to find every shiny Pokémon I can for the great Professor Oak. I'll be another one of the best trainers to ever be raised in Blackthorn under Elder's instructions and training."

"Prove it with one last battle!"

Ixen lowered his head in preparation. "You're on! Three-on-three, free battle. There's no way I'll lose."

Clair watched and decided to judge it herself. "Let's see how much you've grown ever since you became a Dragon Tamer."

Both boys lined up on opposite ends of the gym. Ixen took Clair's normal spot and enjoyed the high-up stand. He stared at the battlefield and lifted his head up to see the open-air roof. _Yaoban can't fly yet, but it's okay for that to be there. Just keep aiming higher and we'll rise to the top._

The battle began and Ixen immediately called upon his Larvitar. He saw his opponent using another Larvitar and frowned. _I won't forgive anyone who bullies my Pokémon._ "Careful, Longjia! Start with Screech!"

The Larvitar winced as the high pitches threw him off guard. Longjia used the opening to attack with a ferocious Bite. Longjia backed off quickly as the Larvitar began to fight back. Ixen kept his field of vision open and quickly had her tackle into their opponent's stomach before escaping into the ground.

"Nice try, outsider! Earthquake!"

Ixen clenched his teeth together. "Longjia!" The shiny Larvitar came out and seemed extremely weak. Ixen frowned and recalled her. "Let's go! Wulong! Surf!" The Dratini quickly took out the opposing Larvitar. Ixen took a small moment to thank Longjia. "You did your best. It was my fault for underestimating the opponent. Take the chance to rest for now." His returned his attention to the battlefield when a Dragonair appeared, keeping his hand on his Larvitar's Poké Ball.

"You're no match for this, Viridian brat! Twister!"

"Dragon Dance!" Wulong quickly skirted the attack and countered with DragonBreath. It didn't do much against the more experienced dragon, but it threw their foe off guard. "Strike again!"

"Agility!" The Dragonair raised its speed and rammed into the small baby. In another second, he unleashed Thunder with a following Twister. The small Dratini couldn't take it and fainted.

Ixen shook his head and recalled her. "You did your best, Wulong. Sorry; there was no way I could have won pitting you against a Dragonair." He looked back toward Longjia again. She had recovered enough and was looking forward to avenging Wulong. "Headbutt!" The small Pokémon charged quickly from her Poké Ball and into the target. The large dragon fell and Ixen smirked. "Good work!" When the last Pokémon was revealed, Ixen placed a hand on Yaoban. "This is it! Longjia, Screech!"

Green watched the battle from the air. Clair stood on the roof beside him and he closed his eyes. "He's strong, but not very good."

Clair smirked at that. "He has heart and that's why many of the senior Tamers like him. Any battle he's been in, he's won if only because that Charmeleon of his is willing to put everything on the line. When in a pinch no words of command need to be said for them. I find it difficult to explain but it's as if they synchronize physically as well as mentally." She watched as the fainted shiny Larvitar returned. Her cousin bowed his head towards his Pokémon in thanks and apology before resorting to his last comrade.

Ixen clenched his fists. "Last chance, Yaoban!" The golden Charmeleon used Dragon Rage and tackled into the larger Charmeleon.

His opponent laughed. "This is the end. Rock Slide!" Yaoban reacted quickly by dodging what he could and crushing whatever got in his way with Metal Claw. The boy scowled at the genius Tamer. "Not even saying anything to your Pokémon… I'll show you your place! Scary Face! Rock Slide!" Yaoban quickly grew distracted and slowed his speed. Soon the rocks crushed the Pokémon, as well as Ixen's spirits. "Any last words before I take out your defective Charmeleon, Viridian brat?"

The boy receded into his quickening mind. His eyes focused on the weakened Charmeleon and he could feel the tears burning his eyes. _I'm sorry, Yaoban… Wulong… Longjia… All of you… You got hurt because of me… This happened before and I wanted to be stronger because of it._ The memory burned strong in his heart.

_We were bullied a lot back then, weren't we, Yaoban? I had recently moved in and was shy with the clan members, resulting in your timid nature when I hatched you here in Blackthorn. I managed to get over it but you couldn't because of your gold color. Whenever I wasn't by your side, you were picked on by the Charmander who were further along in their training. I never noticed back then because I was also being pushed around. Being an outsider, I had to quickly catch up while everyone else always bothered me about my strange abilities. Even when I found your injuries odd on some days, you never let me know you were being bullied so when I found out, I began to get into many fights with our class._

_ That made you even more worried for me, so you became even more timid around the Charmander. Things cycled that way until I broke my arm in a fight. You were angry for the first time then. I saw it in your eyes. You didn't want me hurt because of you so you evolved and stood up for us. In the end, both of us were hurt pretty badly, but the bullying lessened._

_ Cousin Lance made us promise to never get into such a fight again and Cousin Clair forced us into intense training. Elder even encouraged us because as a trainer, he understood the bond we had. I never like it whenever anyone gets hurt because of me, but ever since then… I never let anything get in our way. I wanted to turn that pain into _our_ happiness._

Ixen was frozen in place and the spectators looked on. Everybody expected the young boy to lose, but Green coolly noted the determination Clair had mentioned earlier. Ixen's opponent smirked triumphantly. "Charmeleon! End it with a powerful Flamethrower!"

Seeing his Charmeleon stand up in his weak state, the contained feelings Ixen capped for so long exploded into a roar. "Yaoban!" His Pokémon responded by forcibly breathing out large flames of his own. Ixen felt his hope rising as he looked at his two resting Pokémon. _Even if we're not ready… Even if we're stuck in bad situations… We'll continue to strive to go further into future and learn together!_

Yaoban felt his trainer's thoughts and used that as his motivation. Ixen was surprised when the golden Charmeleon began to glow. His flames burned hotter as his body grew, changing from gold to black-grey. The fire from the dark Charizard overpowered the opposing Pokémon. The foe dived out of the way and scratched Yaoban's leg. The Charizard responded by flinching back a little, but still he continued to use Flamethrower. His light blue eyes seemed to flash into a blue-grey mix.

Ixen flinched back too, feeling pain on his leg, but he refused to give in when he was so close to victory. The dizzying heat made Ixen light-headed, so he decided to end the battle. His grey eyes flashed into blue-grey as he yelled with all of his might. "Final strike! Return!" The boy charged forward unexpectedly as his Charizard rammed into the Charmeleon with all of his force. Ixen collapsed forward and breathed heavily. The boy laughed in disbelief as best as he could. He raised his head up and saw his Charizard resting on the ground. "Yaoban evolved…" Ixen looked back to Wulong and Longjia with a kind smile. "That just means we have to train harder to match his newfound level. I will surely do my best." He flipped onto his back and stared at the sky happily.

Clair came down to congratulate the winner. She smirked at the young boy. "Impressive battle, but you still need work. You might make a great gym challenger one day."

"Will that mean I'll get the Rising Badge? Can I have it now?" Although his energy had been drained, he still had enough in him to joke around.

"You're still leagues away from me. Besides, you don't need a badge to prove how ready you are for this journey." Clair turned to the loser. "As for you, you will be put in gym-cleaning duty for the rest of this month. The class will also be punished for Ixen's accident by training twice as much." Ixen looked over at his former-classmates and couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them. He didn't get the chance to dwell on it though because Yaoban had already flown over to him in victory.

Green landed with his own Charizard and closed his Pokédex. "We can stay a little longer if you need time to recover."

Ixen immediately sat up and returned Yaoban. "No, it's alright. We're capable of making the trip to Pallet." He held the Poké Ball carefully and began healing his new Charizard. "A few seconds and you're set!" He got to his feet and tossed the ball into the air. He climbed onto Yaoban's back and watched as Green was ready to take off beside him. The boy looked down at the other Dragon Tamers. "I'll be back! When I return, I'll be ready to obtain the Rising Badge from you, Clair." After one last farewell from his friends and family, the boy took off and pulled up his ski-goggles that had been hanging around his neck. He fixed his cap and held onto Yaoban as they followed Green and his Charizard towards Kanto.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Ixen

Trainer Class: Dragon Tamer

Nature: Hardy

Birth date: 1 Jan, Age 10

Blood Group: O

Birthplace/Hometown: Viridian City/Blackthorn City

Heroes: Red, Green, Crystal, Lance, Clair, Professor Oak

A little dim when it comes to subjects regarding himself and those around him, Ixen is a very strong-hearted but reckless trainer. His skills as a trainer include raising, hatching, and healing Pokémon. His battle and capture abilities are lacking, but his clever thinking as well as luck makes up for it. Ever since he was five and witnessed the Ninth Pokémon League, he has dreamed of being a part of the tournament himself.

As a trainer born in Viridian Forest, he has a few strange abilities. His most-used skills are telepathy and healing. By connecting his mind with that of his Pokémon's he becomes a seemingly silent trainer, giving out commands only through thought. Ixen often only heals his Pokémon when they are in their Poké Balls as it makes the process faster. Ixen's third ability is one rarely used and although it brings his Pokémon to their highest potential, it comes at a price of the trainer.


	4. False Start

Notes: I finally have a timeline set so I did some minor editing on the first chapter. There's no need to read it, but the entire story is right after the Emerald arc and before the HeartGold/SoulSilver arc. To be even more specific, it's autumn. I don't own Pokemon or else I wouldn't have trouble keeping track of time periods.

* * *

><p>~PALLET~TOWN~<p>

Red stared up at the clouds and saw a quick orange dot coming towards town. He sat up on his roof and tried to get a better look as to what it was. He guessed it to be Green and was correct. Behind his friend's flying Charizard, though, was a dark dot and he couldn't make out what kind of Pokémon it was. "Hey, Pika. What's that flying behind Green?"

The small mouse Pokémon climbed onto Red and craned his neck to get a better view. "Pi!" The sight of the black Pokémon surprised him so he toppled down. "Pika!"

Surprised by his Pikachu's behavior, he supposed it was an undiscovered Pokémon. "Could it possibly be a Sinnoh trainer? I thought Green and Professor Oak went to Johto though."

"Red! How long are you going to be sitting up there? Didn't the Professor want to see us in his lab to retrieve our Pokédex? Green's almost here and I don't intend on being the last to arrive because of you!"

Red slid down his roof and carefully jumped. "Sorry, Blue! I was just staring at that black Pokémon flying behind him."

Blue turned towards the sky and spotted the object in question. She reached into her bag and took out her newly-repaired Silph Scope. She zoomed in on the dark Pokémon and was surprised to see a boy riding it. "That Pokémon is a Charizard! His trainer is pretty young…" Blue smiled mischievously and pulled Red along with her towards the lab. "Come on!"

In the air, Ixen was amazed by the serenity of Pallet Town. "It's so different from Viridian and Blackthorn!" He spotted a few plants and nearly jumped in excitement. "Berries! I want some!"

Yaoban strictly kept his course though. _We can check it out later._

Ixen looked down at his Charizard and petted his head. "I guess… Who knew you had self-control, Yaoban? I'm pretty sure those were Sitrus Berries. I know how much you love them." Ixen chuckled a little and stopped when he saw the laboratory under them. "There it is!" He called out to Green. "Professor Oak returned safely, right?"

Green coolly started his descent. "Grandfather's Fearow is strong enough to bring him back. Let's go. I don't like being the last to these types of meetings."

Yaoban landed carefully and looked at Ixen questioningly. Ixen shrugged in response. "Meeting?"

"Green! You came back!" Ixen turned to see the capped trainer running towards them. "Who's your friend?"

Ixen was about to introduce himself when Blue pushed Red out of the way to examine the black Charizard and trainer. "He's pretty well-trained but the boy looks as if he's never been out travelling before." She seemed to be recording whatever she was saying, causing Ixen to feel a bit uncomfortable. She noticed and stopped. Blue winked at him and smiled. "I'm Blue and behind me is my boyfriend, Red."

"Boyfriend?" Red quipped. His face flushed as he tried to speak. "Wait… We're not—"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Blue began to tear up.

Green closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to ignore the act. "Pesky girl…" He turned to face the lab and brought Ixen with him inside. "Just ignore everything she says and you'll be fine."

Confused and distracted, Ixen just dumbly nodded and entered the lab after recalling his Charizard. Noticing that everyone was leaving her behind, Blue flared up. "Hey! Wait for me."

Ixen took off his cap and pulled his ski-goggles down. He looked around the room and noticed that there were less aides here than in Elm's lab. He spotted Professor Oak at a table, working with a machine, and decided it was best to not be a distraction. He turned to Red and Blue, taking the chance to finally introduce himself. "I'm Ixen of Blackthorn. It's an honor to meet you both." He stood back up after the bow and smiled at Red. "I was only a little kid when I watched you win the Ninth Pokémon League. It made me want to be a part of the Pokémon League myself, but I don't think I'll ever match up to your level and win."

Red smiled at the compliment. "Your Charizard looks strong. I'm sure you'll train your Pokémon to accomplish your goals though." He paused and let out a sheepish laugh. "Just why are you here though?"

Ixen tried to come up with the words, but Professor Oak already answered when he triumphantly stood up in his seat. "The new Pokédex is ready!" He looked around for his aide. "Crystal! You can unplug your Pokédex from the computer now."

"Right, Professor!" The Capturer worked diligently. She picked up a strange new Pokédex from the table Oak was at and handed it to Ixen. "Here you go!"

"Eh!" Ixen stared at the machine hopelessly. "What just happened?" Realizing that he was probably being rude, he bowed his head to the aide. "Sorry… It's also nice to meet you, Crystal."

Crystal smiled at the boy. "Same here, Ixen. But to put things simply, we're rivals now."

"Rivals?" the boy repeated. Somehow he found it difficult to believe that the aide he looked up to was going to be his rival. _She's captured all of the species in Kanto, Johto, and even Hoenn! Rivals!_

Blue crossed her arms. "I was hoping we'd be here to get our Pokédex upgraded. You were just using it to transfer data?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Well, this Pokédex Ixen will be using is a massive compilation of every Pokémon all of us have ever caught and encountered. He'll need this information if he wants to encounter and log the shiny form of each species."

After he calmed down, Ixen spent time scrolling through the pages of Pokémon. He read the data and understood what he was going to be facing. "So what's with the 'rivalry' thing then?"

"Crystal insisted that she wanted to catch shiny Pokémon too. She is the pro-Capturer, after all."

"So why am I here again? If you have a pro, I don't exactly see how my average skills will come in handy." Ixen continued to flip through the pages, learning as much as he could.

Crystal smiled at his calm demeanor. "You have two shiny Pokémon already. That makes it a total of four new forms added into your Pokédex."

"Four?" Wondering what was meant by that, Ixen pulled up a page for Charmander. He blinked at the comparison pictures. "This is awesome!" He flipped the page to see Charmeleon and finally Charizard. Curiosity over took him and he pulled up the page for Celebi. The pinkish version of the Pokémon showed up and he made it a point to remember every little detail the machine had to offer. _Calm forests… Isn't there a forest by Viridian City? It won't hurt to check that place out._ Ixen looked up and bowed to his seniors. "Thank you. This'll be fun."

Professor Oak smiled at the new trainer. "Capturing is just something extra I want you to accomplish so the Pokémon can be researched, Ixen. Just seeing the Pokémon will be enough since it's so rare. Besides, we have all these Pokémon here in the lab to watch over." Ixen nodded and continued to research things for himself. "Well, the evening is starting to set in," Oak noted. "I know Green made you stop at the Indigo Plateau to get your information registered so you must be tired. There is an extra room upstairs you can take before starting."

"I'll take you up myself." Ixen turned around and saw an aide who resembled Green. She turned to said trainer and smiled. "You should really return to your gym."

The boy nodded. "I will after I speak to Grandpa about something, Daisy."

Ixen followed her up the stairs. Daisy smiled at him kindly. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Daisy Oak. I'm in charge of the lab whenever Grandpa is in Johto."

"Only you and Crystal are the aides? Being the main laboratory of Pokémon research, shouldn't there be more?"

"Well, it's more of the thought that everyone who helps with the research is an aide. Grandpa wants people and Pokémon to be able to live together in harmony, so everything starts with the trainers. My kid brother and the other Pokédex holders do their best with their part."

Ixen nodded as he understood a part of what was said. "A machine that allows trainers to connect to Pokémon… That's the Pokédex. Being a new Holder, I guess I have my own role to play."

Green waited until Ixen was gone. He started for the door but turned to his grandfather. "He's from Viridian Forest. His abilities are similar to that of Yellow's but he holds no telekinesis. His battling skills are average at best, but once he synchronizes with his Pokémon, they are raised to their highest potential at the cost of a physical link. He was in a battle where his Charizard was scratched and Ixen reacted to the same wound on himself. I'm returning to Viridian, but if he sets off, someone should accompany him." Green paused once more before leaving. "Grandpa, you should give him one of the extra starters. He'll need a full party if he's to capture anything."

Everyone else sat in silence until Professor Oak made a suggestion. "Ixen should stay until he's actually ready to set out. Chris, you'll need to teach him the basics of capturing various Pokémon. Red, can you teach him about battle?" The professor turned to Blue and paused. "I guess you can escort him to Viridian if you want. He doesn't seem that incapable of evolving his own Pokémon."

"Great! I'll be able to visit Yellow and Silver then. That and I'll be able to see if Ixen is any good at… Well, never mind. I'll see you later!"

Red smiled at Pika. "It's been a while since everyone has trained. Let's get some rest to prepare."

Crystal looked at her stock of Poké Balls. "Kurt did send me some extras. I'd better count out what I have now."

Daisy came downstairs and smiled as everyone left. "Grandpa, there's some more work for us to do then. Professor Rowan sent us new files on the Pokémon from Sinnoh."

"Let's get right to it then!"

Upstairs, Ixen set his Pokémon on the nightstand beside him. He felt extremely light-headed and dizzy. It could have been the excitement but it didn't explain why his Charizard felt the same way. He collapsed onto the bed, thinking sleep would help them both.

* * *

><p>~VIRIDIAN~CITY~<p>

Blue happily sat on Yaoban as they travelled north. Ixen walked under them and looked up in confusion. "So why is it a custom for boys to carry out a girl's three wishes?" _Didn't Green tell me something about this?_ Ixen jogged a few steps to catch up with his Charizard's shadow.

"It just is, especially when it took you two whole weeks to just prepare. I could have been out spending time with my parents on the Sevii Islands or even travelling Kanto."

Ixen lowered his head. "Sorry… I told Professor Oak I wasn't really a trainer, just a Dragon Tamer. It took me a while to improve my reflexes with a Poké Ball too." Ixen began fidgeting with the new fingerless gloves he wore. A long, thin metal wire was reeled and kept at the base of both wrists to aid in catching the Poké Ball as it returned to him. "In the end, the training helped and now I'm prepared with four instead of three Pokémon. I know how to use them well now, too!" He smiled at the new Mudkip he received from the Professor. "Chiyu seems so relaxed in his Poké Ball." The boy looked up. "What was the Pokémon the Professor gave you, Blue?"

The girl responded with an uneasy laugh. "Professor Oak didn't really give him to me, but the Pokémon was Blasty."

Ixen used the chance to further his skills with the Pokédex. "Blastoise… It's very strong…" As he continued reading, Ixen winced and put the machine away. He looked up at Yaoban. "You and Longjia aren't ready to face something like that, but that's why we have Wulong and Chiyu to help us, right?"

Blue looked ahead with her Silph Scope and smiled. "We're finally here! Let me introduce you to two more Pokédex Holders while we're here, Silver and Yellow. I've known Silver for a long time and he's our Trader. Yellow is sort of like you. He's inherited the power of Viridian Forest so can heal his Pokémon too."

Ixen tilted his head left. "Really?" _Lance told me there was someone else like us. Yellow… defeated him, didn't she? Wait, I thought…_ "Blue? Isn't Yellow a girl?"

Blue laughed again. "Most people would think so, but Yellow is a boy."

Something about her laughter bothered the young trainer, but he ignored it. He thankfully smiled up at his senior. "Thanks, Blue! You've been a great guide." He paused as he looked at the resident area. His Charizard landed behind him and questioned his trainer's odd silence. "Hm? Oh, sorry. It's just been years since I've seen this place." He laughed at his distant memories. "I spent every day in the forest just looking at Pokémon. It drove mother crazy whenever I came back covered in stringy silk."

"Blue! You're finally here!" Ixen turned around and saw a short trainer wearing a large straw hat. The small boy carried a fishing pole in one hand and next to him was a Pikachu. "Green was wondering when you two would arrive. He's got important guests at the gym right now, but he said it was okay for Ixen to stop by!"

Beside the boy Ixen guessed to be Yellow was a taller boy with long red hair. His cold silver eyes stared down the ten-year-old, causing him to feel a bit intimidated. Blue waved at them both. "Yellow! Silver! Come down to meet our new star trainer."

Ixen gulped nervously. "Not trainer… I'm still just a tamer."

The bright blonde boy smiled happily at Ixen. "It's okay if you don't consider yourself a trainer. I don't consider myself one either. I don't like hurting Pokémon, whether they're mine or not." He smiled at the Pikachu beside him. "Right, Chuchu?"

The nervous boy had to feel relieved in Yellow's presence. He bowed to both seniors before him. "It's an honor for me to meet both of you."

Silver turned to Blue. "Will you be leaving for Vermillion now?"

Yellow appeared disappointed at that. "Aw, Blue! You said that you would take me with you to show me a great fishing area in the Sevii Islands. I just managed to get a Tri Pass like you said."

The older girl winked at the three of them. "Don't worry. I'll be staying for just a while longer. There are things here to show Ixen after all."

"I'm sorry, but I really should be seeing Green now," Ixen added. "I really want to get started collecting badges and Pokémon. If Green _is_ the leader here, I want to see if I can battle him now before heading north to," the boy checked his map, "Pewter City. It'll take me a while to get through the forest too, so I've got to hurry."

"I'll take you there then," Yellow offered.

Blue shrugged. "Why not? Silver, let's finally see your house. I can't believe you're living on your own!" Blue pulled the red-haired boy along behind her and Ixen watched oddly.

"Silver… doesn't seem to like me, huh?" he finally stated as he turned to follow Yellow.

"No, he's just usually like that. You can count on him though!" Yellow chimed. She looked up at Ixen. "Oh yeah! Green said that you were born in Viridian Forest."

"Yeah and so were you." Ixen shrugged. "I don't think it's all that special for me. Healing and telepathy is all I've got." He stared at the Poké Ball hanging near the hook of Yellow's fishing rod. "You've at least got limited telekinesis as well as a way to synch with your Pokémon."

"I get really tired and usually fall asleep if I use my abilities too much." Yellow looked at the boy sideways. "And according to Green, you can synchronize with your Pokémon too."

"I can?" Ixen looked at Yaoban following him. "I… don't really notice." He thought about it a little further. "But sometimes, I feel as if I'm not really myself. It's like… I'm my Pokémon." Ixen shook his head. "I can't put it into words, but I can say it's not really an ability I have. Yaoban works hard enough for me already so I feel bad that he has to do more than is necessary." The boy laughed apologetically. "Sorry… What I said must not have made any sense."

Yellow understood what he was trying to say. "In a way, I sort of know how you feel, but then again, not really." He paused and looked ahead of them. "We're finally at the gym!"

Ixen stopped and stared at the building. _I almost forgot… I was here once before._ He looked around him and finally noticed the clearing they were in. _I broke my arm by crashing into one of those trees because of a battle with… someone. I forget who, but he used to be the Gym Leader._ "Things didn't change much; at least, I don't think it changed."

The boy jumped when Yellow started yelling. "Green! We're finally here!"

_He's more of a hyper kid than I am. I guess that's a good thing?_ Ixen chuckled to himself nervously as the Viridian Gym Leader came outside with his two guests. "It's been a while, Green. Sorry for the wait…" He stared at the two strangers and noticed how calm and confident they seemed. One was a blue-grey haired man with yellow eyes. He was well-dressed and his demeanor resembled that of a solid rock. The other was a tall blond woman with grey eyes. The boy thought it was odd for her to be wearing so much black on such a nice day but said nothing. When he finally found his nerve he cleared his throat. "Er, uh… Hello…?"

Green looked at his two guests. "Yellow, Ixen, these are Steven and Cynthia. They are Champion trainers not from our region but from Hoenn and Sinnoh, respectively." Green turned to the new trainer. "Did Grandfather give you a new Pokémon? Where's Blue?"

Ixen shook himself from his surprised state. "Oh, uh… Professor Oak allowed me to choose from a few starters and I settled with a Mudkip." The boy looked at the road behind him. "As for Blue, she's with Silver." He turned back towards the Champions. "M-more strong trainers?"

Yellow smiled at the guests. "It's nice of us to meet you. What are you both doing here in Kanto?"

Steven looked at a shining stone he held. "I collect rocks and have heard that there may be some here. Also, I'm investigating the movement of two legendary Pokémon from Hoenn to here."

Cynthia nodded. "I'm here for research purposes as well but under the Professor of Sinnoh. I'm actually done so will be departing later today. I'm visiting Green because he seemed the most free out of all the aides for Professor Oak. He actually asked us to stay to meet the new trainer prospect."

"Eh! Me?" Ixen pointed to himself and chuckled nervously. "I'm hardly that important. If I had known, I would have tried to arrive sooner." He turned to his Charizard. "Isn't that right, Yaoban?" The Pokémon responded only by shuffling closer to his trainer. _That's not very helpful…_

The small boy beside him smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll learn as you go along."

"Right," Ixen nodded.

Steven smirked at him. "That's great confidence."

"Not really. I just want to do my best." Ixen fired himself up and remembered the reason for the gym. "As of right now, I want to challenge you to a battle, Green!" He pointed at the veteran trainer with great determination. He paused when a noise in town caught his attention. "Huh?" He turned and clenched his fist. "Yaoban! Check out the damage!"

Green looked at the boy questioningly. "What did you hear?" He began chasing after his young junior while calling out his Charizard.

Ixen winced as the loud buzzing in the back of his mind captured his full attention. "Beedrill. Lots of them." The familiar sensation slowed the boy down, but he shook it off. _I'm getting a sense of déjà vu, but there's no time for that!_ "Whirlwind!"

The black Charizard quickly turned his body to face the trees to their right. By creating a large gust of wind, the Beedrill coming straight from the forest were forced to turn back. Green commanded his Charizard to cover their sides so to not let anymore enter the city.

"Dodosuke!" Yellow summoned her means of transportation and turned to Ixen. "Come on!" He offered out his hand and Ixen grabbed it while launching himself from the ground.

"Thanks, Yellow." Ixen carefully made sure to not fall off the running Pokémon and pushed up his cap so the bill didn't hinder his sight. With one hand holding onto the Dodrio, he used his free hand to pull up the page on Beedrill in his Pokédex. "They shouldn't have reason to be swarming unless someone bothered them," he stated.

"Not only that, but the high amount is abnormal too," Yellow said as they dodged a Pokémon charging towards them.

Green caught up to them. "We need to locate either the source or the leader of the swarm. Yellow, we'll head out to the forest. Ixen, you stay and do your best to defend the city with Steven and Cynthia."

Ixen looked behind him and saw both Champions following them. He nodded once and had Yaoban come down to pick him up. He pulled up his goggles and turned to both Holders. "Good luck!" Ixen put his Pokédex away and frowned. "Whirlwind!" He held onto the Charizard as both stalled in the air to blast back the swarm.

Cynthia and her Garchomp managed to catch up to the boy and she sternly looked at the scene. "How are we going to locate the swarm leader?"

Steven stood on top of his Metagross calmly as he appeared on Ixen's other side. "With so many here, there's no way to rid them all without damaging the buildings."

Not responding to either Champion, Ixen maneuvered Yaoban up into the air. When they were high enough, Ixen quickly yelled out a command. "Dive down while spinning clockwise with a Whirlwind. Swoop back up with a reverse spin. Don't mind me, Yaoban; just go!" The boy held on tightly as they dropped. With on hand, he connected Wulong to the wire on his right glove. Once near the ground, he released the Poké Ball while yelling, "Thunder Wave!"

The mass group of Beedrill caught in Yaoban's current was paralyzed as they passed through safely. The Charizard quickly sent them back to the forest as his dizzy trainer began to recover.

Looking up from where he was, Silver was impressed. He turned to his Kingdra. "Twister!" This helped the flying trainer immensely as they returned to the ground. The red-haired trainer jumped down from the roof. "Blue, you should have Wigglytuff use Sing." Right as he finished his sentence, he noticed the Beedrill start to get distracted.

"Or even better! Use Attract!" Blue winked at him as the swarm began staring at her adorable Wigglytuff.

"Silver! Blue!" Ixen landed safely, but as he slid down from Yaoban's back, his steps became unsteady. He leaned against a wall and stared blankly at it. He reached for Longjia and let her out, dropping her Poké Ball as he did so. "Ugh… Sorry. I want you to go with Wulong around town. Thunder Wave any Beedrill you find and send them back with Sandstorm, okay?" The shiny Larvitar nodded obediently and set off.

"Gravity!" Beedrill fell from the sky and stuck them to the ground as Steven met up with them. "That was very fast thinking, but are you okay?"

Ixen took breaths and straightened up. "I'm used to dizziness." He shook his head to clear his vision and mind before looking around. "Where's Cynthia?"

"Helping out the citizens. In fact, I'm going to help her right now. You three seek out the swarm leader. We'll take down any Beedrill we find, but don't take too long." Steven's Metagross rose again and he quickly rushed off to look for the townspeople.

"We have to either defeat or capture it once we locate it," Silver stated. He looked at Ixen seriously. "Are you able to do either?"

"Not sure about the capturing part, but other than that, I'm certain I can defeat one."

Blue shook her head at the boy. "You spent two weeks learning how to capture Pokémon!"

"Most of that time was spent on my reflexes and training with Red. I know I have to aim at something, but you rushed me out of Crystal's last-minute lecture so fast that I missed what she said." Ixen shrugged and stared at the various groups. He kept most of his attention on one Beedrill while making sure to keep track of all of the others. "My accuracy is spot-on, but if I don't know my target, I can't hit it."

Silver paused for a moment. "A Pokémon's striking point… I told this to Gold once." Ixen silently listened as he tightened the gloves he wore. "A Pokémon's life force is most concentrated at one point on the body. The effect of the Poké Ball is maximized and capture will most certainly be successful."

Keeping this in mind, Ixen took out an empty Poké Ball. "Then I know what my target is." The Pokédex entries he read flashed in his mind.

"How will you know which one to catch though?" Blue asked.

"That far group holds the leader. Every Beedrill moves in and out of their own group, but always head for that one over there. They soon leave and move to a new group, but everyone commutes at that point." Ixen climbed onto Yaoban's back. "We'll need a diversion though because I need to pinpoint the exact Beedrill."

"Gyarados! Fire Blast!" The shiny Pokémon breathed a line of flame in front of them.

Ixen paused to watch, but realized that he shouldn't be wasting time. "Let's go!" They drove through the flames and Pokémon leaving Blue and Silver behind. The Charizard carefully maneuvered himself to avoid the stingers and Ixen prepared his last Pokémon. "Chiyu! Mud-slap!" The Mudkip happily kicked the moist dirt at the crowd of Beedrill as Yaoban blew them away with Whirlwind.

The group quickly disbanded and Ixen was surprised to see a green Beedrill rushing towards him. The boy ducked and watched as the small Mudkip tackled into the bee. Both Pokémon began battling each other as Ixen got back up and began issuing commands. Yaoban made sure to keep the other Beedrill at bay either through Flamethrower or Whirlwind.

Ixen lowered his cap over his eyes until he couldn't see. The empty Poké Ball in his hand was ready and he jumped aside when he sensed a stinger come his way. He breathed calmly as he concentrated on the area around him. _The less I see, the less I think and the better my accuracy. I've only got one shot before I get stung so I'd better make this count._ "Chiyu! Foresight!" Ixen allowed his mind to connect with the Mudkip to heighten his senses and blindly tossed the ball forward. He heard the ball click open and capture a Pokémon. It clicked close and came back towards him so he quickly maneuvered the magnetic wire to come back accurately. Lifting his cap, Ixen stared at the shiny Beedrill he caught. "Got it!" Realizing he was still in danger, he held on tightly to Chiyu and Yaoban. "Let's go!"

In the outskirts of town, a Scizor crushed a transmitter attached to a tree. Green picked up the remains and stared at all of the empty Kakuna skins. "That should be the last one. Good job."

Yellow caught up to the gym leader brightly. "The Beedrill are starting to return to the forest."

"Did you see any shiny Beedrill?"

The short trainer shook her head and looked at the transmitter pieces Green was carrying. "Did these cause the high buzzing I heard?" She had a slight headache from the droning but was now recovering.

Green nodded. "Someone forced these Kakuna to evolve, but we'll go over this later. We need to check on the town." _I don't really want to talk about this in the open. I'm pretty sure there is someone watching us._ He looked around him carefully but followed Yellow when he didn't feel the presence of anyone.

"We did it!" As they neared the residential area, Ixen gave them a bright smile and tossed the Poké Ball with his new Beedrill into the air. "That's one down and about 500 to go." His Pokémon cheered and jumped, except for Yaoban, who was more relieved no one was hurt.

Cynthia and Steven marveled the trainer's accomplishment. The female Champion realized she had to leave soon though. She looked at the boy and handed him a Poké Ball. "Take this. This Pokémon should come in handy. Looking at your team, I say you need a speedy fighter. I've got to go, but I hope to see you again." She and her Garchomp quickly sped out of Viridian and into the forest. Ixen was a bit surprised when he stared at the Riolu in his hands.

Steven watched and agreed with her. He looked at one of the Beldum he had and called it out. "Seeing as how you always seem lucky in encountering shiny Pokémon, I'll give this to you." Steven smiled at the overwhelmed boy. "Train it well, Ixen."

After looking at the two new Pokémon, Ixen bowed in thanks as the Hoenn champion took off. "I will! Thank you so much." He stood back up and smiled at Green. "I guess we won't be having our battle after all."

Green looked away. "Not only that, but I have to investigate into something. If we battle now, there is no way you will defeat me. Come back after getting the seven other Kanto badges and I'll battle you. Good luck on your journey and be careful with your Pokémon. Just because you found a shiny Pokémon this early doesn't mean your task won't take a long while. Catching shiny Pokémon is not as easy as it seems." The Viridian Gym Leader called on his Charizard and both immediately took off south towards Pallet.

Understanding it was a fair decision and sound advice, Ixen looked at his party. "We all have a lot to work on then."

Silver pulled the boy back before he could set off to do more training. "It's almost late. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Yellow jumped at an idea. "Blue can stay with me for tonight and Ixen can stay with you. Let's have a housewarming party at your house, Silver!"

"I didn't have that in mind at all…"

Blue thought it over. "Well, you still owe me a favor since you managed a great capture to save us, Ixen. Why not?"

Ixen shook his head in disbelief, but he didn't have the heart to decline the kind offer to stay a little while longer. "I guess… but what do I have to do for this last favor exactly?"

The older girl pulled him along behind her. "We'll see!"

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Yaoban

Species: Shiny Male Charizard

Nature: Timid

Obtained: Hatched in Blackthorn City by Ixen

Favorite Moves: Metal Claw, Flamethrower

Ixen's first Pokémon, the boy has had Yaoban ever since the age of three. Yaoban was bred by Lance and given to Ixen in hopes of the Charmander being raised well. As a Charmander, he was heavily bullied until he evolved in a Charmeleon so he could better defend his trainer despite his shyness. As a Charmeleon, Ixen gave him his name because of his golden color and character resembling a 'Solar Flare'. Now a Charizard, Yaoban acts as the adult-figure in Ixen's party in case the trainer gets out of hand with his recklessness. Yaoban has a fondness for berries and loves anything sweet, his favorite food being Ixen's Sitrus Berry jam.


	5. First Victories

Notes: I have a lot of chapters typed up, but this week I couldn't really do much since I was on a roadtrip. At least this one is ready for publishing. As usual, I don't own Pokemon, just Ixen.

* * *

><p>~PEWTER~CITY~GYM~<p>

"Hikaru! Take him out with Aura Sphere!" Ixen pointed at the Riolu's opponent as the small Pokémon built up his energy and ended the battle. The trainer turned to look at the tournament board and smirked as he was one battle away from the gym leader. Hikaru blushed as the trainer complimented his accuracy. "Okay, why don't you rest? Tiehun and Chiyu will take over for now." Ixen pulled the Riolu back and called for his Mudkip and shiny Beldum. "Both of you ready?"

The watching gym leader watched the boy with intrigue. "Nobody has battled that way in my gym since Red. Each battle was precise and calculated. It might be luck but the way he pinpoints his enemy's weak spots is phenomenal." Brock stood from his seat and left as soon as his new challenger's Beldum knocked out the opposing Rattata with a quick Take Down. "At least now I can go all out."

Ixen smirked at his three registered Pokémon as he waited for the gym to be ready for his last battle. "Okay, we trained all morning for this. Tiehun, you'll be kept in reserves for against Onix. Hikaru, you're the one best for this gym so I'll be turning to you first. Chiyu, you'll be for back-up in case Hikaru needs you, but you're strictly not for use against Kabutops. I'm counting on you three for our first badge." Ixen pulled down his cap so it blocked the top half of his vision. "Let's do this!"

The challenger climbed into the ring and leaned against the pole behind him. Brock smirked at the boy's calm composure. "You did well to reach me. No faints and switches, while you sped through the matches like they were nothing."

Ixen shrugged and pulled his cap further down. "I didn't want to waste time." His smirk grew as he connected Hikaru to his right glove. "But since this is my first gym battle, I want to see everything you can throw at me."

The battle began and both trainers sent out their first Pokémon. Ixen was careful to release Hikaru near the center of the ring. He instantly pulled back the wire to retrieve the ball as the Riolu rushed forward with a Force Palm. The Kabutops was taken off guard and flew towards the gym leader.

Brock clenched his teeth as he encouraged his Pokémon to stand up. "Use Slash to keep him on the defensive."

"Hikaru, eyes closed. Foresight and Counter." The boy's cap fully blocked his vision but he used his connection with the Riolu to follow the battle. Even with eyes closed, Hikaru sensed the incoming strikes and managed to block or dodge them all before returning the strikes. Ixen lifted his cap and watched as Brock switched out.

"Graveler! Shake things up with Earthquake! Finish with Rollout."

Ixen held onto the ring's ropes as he recalled his Riolu. "Nice job in the beginning. Leave things to Chiyu now." The Mudkip was released into the air and immediately squirted the giant rock with a powerful Water Gun.

The Graveler shook it off and immediately charged at the small Pokémon by rolling. Chiyu jumped out of the way but was immediately crushed into the mat when the Graveler rebounded off the arena ropes. Chiyu continued to dodge as Ixen watched carefully. "It's no use. The longer he rolls, the more momentum and power Rollout gains," Brock stated.

_Then we'll just have to slow him down before it's too late._ Ixen referred back to his memory when he researched Graveler. He lowered his cap again and forced Chiyu to focus. "Foresight!" The Mudkip calmed down and sensed the water and air around him. "Mud-Slap!" Chiyu obeyed without hesitation and immediately launched himself into the air with Water Gun after that. He landed on the rolling Graveler before blasting the opponent with another shot. Ixen took off his cap and smirked at the gym leader. "Last one, guys. Chiyu, keep your guard up!"

"So it wasn't just luck to have you here before me today. Let's see you take down my ace. Onix!" The rock snake Pokémon towered over the challenger and his Mudkip. "Don't think I won't force your last Pokémon out."

The Onix charged towards Chiyu and the small Mudkip reacted by blasting water in its face. Ixen tried to stay calm like his Pokémon and took a deep breath. "Mud-Slap!" The blinded snake continued chasing the small Pokémon still and Ixen shook his head as he pulled down his cap. "Water Gun! Foresight!" He prepared Tiehun's Poké Ball in the meantime.

"I won't let you switch out until you faint! Bind!"

Ixen scowled at this predicament. _Stay calm. There's still a chance._ "Keep at it, Chiyu! Water Gun!"

Brock shook his head at the desperate boy as the Mudkip was returned to his ball. "Water Gun, Mud-Slap, and Foresight. There was a fourth move you could have used, but I guess it's too late to regret it now."

Ixen kept his mind clear as Tiehun appeared. "No need to regret it. Take Down!" Ixen pointed blindly at Onix's head and the Beldum torpedoed into its target as he came out of his Poké Ball.

The gym leader looked up at his Onix. "Prepare your finishing technique. It doesn't matter if that Pokémon is a steel type. We'll finish this now!"

Ixen remained blind as he used Chiyu's remaining senses to his advantage. "Get ready to counter, Tiehun." He counted the seconds and noticed when the Onix finally came at him. "Reverse-spin Take Down!" Ixen pointed directly at the center Onix's head.

"Nice try! But you'll K.O. yourself before Onix will be defeated." Brock said, but soon he was shocked when Onix collapsed. "I… lost."

Ixen took off his cap and knelt down to check on Tiehun. "You didn't notice Chiyu using Growl in between the Water Gun shots. Plus, all this morning Tiehun and I were practicing on a way to minimize the recoil effects of Take Down while increasing damage output. By using the side with claws and spinning, we were able to mimic a drill. That and I was lucky Onix missed." Ixen laughed nervously as the Onix was returned. "Tiehun made sure to interfere with Onix's internal magnet with that first Take Down."

Brock was impressed with the boy's thought out strategy. "Even though I lost, I'm proud to present to you the Boulder Badge." The crowd around them cheered as he handed it over to the trainer.

Ixen beamed at his team and bowed his head to the Pewter City Gym Leader. "Thank you, Brock." He held the small badge triumphantly and clipped it to the inside pocket of his trench coat. "That's one down, fifteen more to go before the Pokémon League, everyone!"

Everyone cleared out of the gym, but Ixen stayed behind. He healed his Pokémon and watched as the building was quickly emptied. Brock smiled at the new rising trainer. "I was surprised you started with Riolu. It was still recently-discovered so I had to go with an indirect tactic. But your last victory with your Beldum was amazing! I was offset by its color, but other than that, it seems like a normal Beldum."

Ixen smiled proudly at his team. "Tiehun isn't the only shiny Pokémon I have, but their color doesn't matter much to me. Even though the reason for my journey is to encounter shiny Pokémon, I won't treat them any different from how I am now. They're my comrades so I believe in them, no matter what anybody else thinks."

"You remind me of a trainer I know… Red."

"Really? Red?" The boy nervously laughed at himself. "I didn't mean to be like him. I was just going my own way. To be matched to him though is an honor." Ixen thought about it carefully though. "I want to reach his level and I will. I just have to remember to make myself as strong as my team by taking on challenges and filling my Shiny-dex."

"Well, then why not travel to Cerulean City and getting the other badges like you said. I'm sure the gym leader Misty will push you to try harder." Brock smiled at him then realized how many badges the boy was trying to obtain. "Why are you aiming for sixteen badges? You just need the eight Kanto badges to be allowed past the preliminaries."

Ixen looked down at his Pokémon absentmindedly. "I made a promise to a friend, as well as my cousin, back home. I'd return to Blackthorn and win the badge when I was ready. Gym leaders in Kanto and Johto, alike, will fall by my hands. Maybe then, I'll be ready to take on the Pokémon League."

"Then I wish you luck on your journey," Brock said finally.

Ixen looked up and gave him a determined smile. "Thanks…"

"Just so you know: Mt. Moon isn't that far from here. If you leave this evening, you can make it to the Pokémon Center there before it gets too late. You only have at most fifteen months to obtain all sixteen badges. Keep looking forward and you'll make it."

"I understand. Thank you, Brock." Ixen stood to his feet and recalled all his Pokémon. "It was a great battle. Lucky or not, I did my best to prepare for an intense battle." The boy bowed and exited the gym.

Brock smiled at the leaving boy. "He's not so much like Red, after all. The kid has his own style and battle sense." The gym leader healed his Pokémon and checked the time. His shift at the museum was starting soon, so he quickly grabbed his Geodude party and left. "Seeing him at the museum yesterday made me realize that he'll learn all that he can to take down anything that stands in his way."

* * *

><p>~MT~MOON~<p>

Travelling through the cave seemed simple enough. Ixen made sure to study the map to have it memorized by heart, but it didn't stop him from spacing out and wandering to places that confused him.

"Tiehun, where are we?" The trainer looked down at his Beldum. The Pokémon merely pointed in the direction they came from and Ixen would remember. "Right, sorry."

He turned a corner and another trainer crashed into him. "Hey! Watch it, brat!"

Hearing 'brat', Ixen instinctively faked a smile and apology. "I'm sorry for bumping into you because you didn't see me."

"Don't take that tone with me, you filthy peasant."

_Wow, new insults to add to the list of things I've been called._ Ixen stood up and dusted himself off. He stared at the snobby boy and noted that he didn't seem like a normal trainer. To start things off, he wore a handsome black suit made of expensive silk. His black hair was neatly trimmed and his forest-green eyes held a lot of contempt. "Why are you wearing a suit in a place like this?"

"You're one to talk, mongrel. That trench coat is hideous and your ski-goggles? Please, those are completely unnecessary."

"I have them for medical reasons!" Ixen picked up his cap and scowled at the rude trainer. "As for my trench coat, it's a tradition." He placed his cap back on his head and began to turn away.

Once the trainer saw the Dragon Tamer with his hat, he stopped him. "You're that trainer who managed to get the Boulder Badge from Brock! What was your name again? Isaac?"

Ixen scoffed. "You should at least try to remember if you paid any attention at all. It's Ixen of Blackthorn, now goodbye."

"Wait! I need to speak with you about something. It's about your Beldum." The trainer dusted off his suit as he waited for the Dragon Tamer to stop.

"What about Tiehun?" Ixen kept his eyes level and feelings calm. He didn't know what to expect so didn't want to waste any energy in blowing up.

"How much are you willing to sell it?"

This ticked off the Dragon Tamer. "Excuse me! Tiehun is not a pet for sale. And now that I think about it, you were that trainer who got out first round, Doyle." _This is just pathetic._ "Any offer you make, I'll have to decline."

Doyle refused to let the boy go. "I must have that shiny Beldum! In case you didn't know, shiny Pokémon are worth a lot. Way more than you'll ever see in a lifetime anyways. That is, unless you're willing to sell it to me."

_Is that it?_ "I told you Tiehun isn't a pet. Neither is it a collector's item."

"Then how about a battle? If I win, you must give up your shiny Beldum. If you win, I leave you alone."

"Not a chance. I have things to be doing and I don't really have time to waste." _A battle would mean showing you all of my Pokémon, which I don't count on at this point in time._ Ixen stormed away but found that a Nosepass was blocking his way. The Dragon Tamer scowled and decided to make a break for it. "Hikaru! Force Palm!" The Riolu punched the large Pokémon and ran to catch up to his running trainer. "Let's go!"

Doyle scowled. "Useless pest! Let's go, Zubat. Wing Attack!"

Ixen pulled back Hikaru before the attack could land. "Avoiding all the damage we can to get out of here, everyone. Wulong, Thunder Wave!" The Dratini gave them enough time to get down to the next floor.

"Run all you want! You won't be able to hide with Growlithe after you."

The Dragon Tamer shook his head and entered the next floor. _The exit to Cerulean City is up ahead, but I don't want to reach town with this guy around me. I'll have to fight eventually._ Ixen stopped running and turned around to face Doyle. "Chiyu, Mud-slap!"

The small Growlithe growled menacingly and began barking. It tackled into the Mudkip, so Chiyu blasted the dog's face with water. The high pressure forced the Growlithe to retreat and Ixen watched as Doyle caught up. "What are you doing? Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun, full blast!" Ixen pulled up his goggles as the intense steam got in the way. "You shouldn't push your Pokémon so hard. They don't seem to like you as a trainer," the boy stated as he jumped out the humid arena.

"If they can actually do something, we wouldn't have a problem! It doesn't matter anyways. I still have my ace Pokémon, Persian!"

The Growlithe was switched out for a large cat. Ixen took time to study the new adversary and scowled. "Hikaru, your turn again!" As he pulled Chiyu's Poké Ball back, the Persian pounced and knocked out the small Mudkip. Ixen stared at the downed Pokémon and clenched the ball tightly. _Pursuit… This kid is serious on stopping me._ "Force-Aura combo, Hikaru!" Ixen pointed at the precise point on the cat on which the Riolu should hit. Hikaru obeyed by rushing towards the cat and completing a Force Palm right before unleashing a powerful Aura Sphere.

"Aerial Ace!" The Persian got back up and quickly sank its claws into the Riolu. Hikaru was quickly knocked out of the way as the Persian crept towards Ixen.

_Not being an official battle, I have no idea what moves this thing knows._ He looked over at Doyle who was smiling brightly. _Being rich means he has strong TMs on his side. Doyle wants me to give up Tiehun as well as see my entire party. A full-on battle with just Tiehun and Wulong seems risky, but there's no way Persian can keep up with my quick evasive maneuvers._ "Wulong! Dance of Agility combo!"

The Dratini raised her speed as high as she could and dodged the Persian. Doyle quickly grew frustrated when he couldn't land a hit with any attack. "What kind of game are you playing? Aerial Ace!" When his Persian didn't respond, he grew angrier.

Ixen had quickly moved towards the direction of the exit and returned the fainted Riolu. He shook his head at the simpleton. "To make sure I wouldn't have too much trouble if I fought, I used Thunder Wave on all of your Pokémon while they were still in their balls. By raising speed and performing Dragon Dance, Wulong can evade and counter anything that comes her way." With a snap of his fingers, the Dratini finished the battle with DragonBreath. "You wanted to see all of my Pokémon, but I'll tell you this now. My Charizard, Dratini, Larvitar, Mudkip, Beldum, and Riolu are out of your league. Collecting Pokémon and training them aren't hobbies you can do half-heartedly. Pokémon are Pokémon, but they can become your closest friends. Shiny or not, I treasure our bond too much to just hand them over for money. I won this battle not because you, not your Pokémon, were weak. You can't call yourself a trainer until you train yourself first."

Doyle's face grew red with fury and embarrassment. "You mongrel brat! How dare you say that to me? Friends with Pokémon? Bonds? Pokémon are just animals that can be collected. What do you think the Pokédex is? A collection of Pokémon! Now with rare, shiny Pokémon running around, I'm going to capture them for myself." He reached for his extra Pokémon.

Ixen kicked up a rock and caught it. He threw it accurately at the Rich Boy's hand. "I see… You're _that_ type of person. Then, you'd better improve yourself otherwise you'd just be a hindrance instead of a decent rival." The trainer recalled all of his Pokémon currently out and started healing their wounds. "I hope you'll be a person worth remembering, Doyle."

As the Dragon Tamer exited, the Rich Boy fumed silently. When he could hold it in no longer, he let out a yell. "Stupid mutt!"

Ixen could hear the echo as he left Mt. Moon. He shook his head and looked at his tired Pokémon. "Don't mind him. We've got other things to worry about. It's still light out here, so why not a little bit of exploring after booking a room at the Pokémon Center?"

* * *

><p>~CERULEAN~CITY~<p>

Misty yawned as she watched the racers line up on the bridge. She was judging this year's aquatic race and the gym leader found that it was rather boring. Her eyes scanned through the Pokémon in the water and noticed most were using Goldeen and the occasional Seaking. She passed a Dratini and immediately looked at the trainer. _Red!_ She took a closer look and realized it wasn't the Pokémon League Champion. It was just a boy, wearing a red-and-black baseball cap and ski-goggles. Behind him, a Riolu was curiously looking at the other contestants in wonder. Misty suddenly found this race interesting as the race finished its preparations.

Ixen tightened his gloves and looked back at Hikaru. "On the sight of the smoke, use Foresight." He looked down at Wulong and smiled. "I hope we aren't too heavy. You're really light, but strong too so I'm counting on you to take us to the finish." He straightened his goggles as he leaned forward expectantly. "I won't say much, but both of you know what to do when given the chance."

Hikaru nodded his head and Wulong lifted hers out of the water. The gun was fired and all of the racers sped off. Hikaru was able to sense the thoughts and feelings of their opponents. By relaying this information to the silent trainer, Wulong was able to dodge every Pokémon that tried ramming into them. Ixen focused on steering and finding a clear path. His mind always cleared quickly whenever clashing information arose, but he always chose the best choice of action.

_Dance of Agility-revised,_ Ixen thought. He held on tightly as they cut in front of the lead. As they reached the end of Route 4, Wulong prepared to jump. Ixen reached out for the flag marker and timed their next move perfectly. _Forced Agility combination!_ Hikaru completed a Force Palm at the water as Wulong leapt into the air while raising her speed. They were launched over the contestants behind them and landed safely in a surprising lead. "All right! That's the way! Don't relax just yet, you two. We've still got to make it to the Route 24 marker."

Misty watched the boy carefully on the racer-cam. The commentator yelled loudly as they replayed his amazing jump. "What a smart move! Instead of fighting through the crowd on his way back, Racer 0 used his support Pokémon to propel them further. Right behind our lead is Racer 10, followed by 2."

Hikaru used Foresight again and Ixen was able to know how far back the other racers were. He sped towards Nugget Bridge, while dodging the swift turns. Hikaru focused and sensed an incoming BubbleBeam. _Look out!_ Wulong swerved dangerously close the mountainside.

Ixen did his best to steady Wulong and frowned. "If another stream comes, use an Aura Sphere that skims the water, Hikaru!"

The Riolu nodded and kept his eyes peeled for anything coming towards them. Ixen returned to steering and managed to grab the second flag at the end of Nugget Bridge as Wulong jumped over the structure.

"Final stretch and Racer 0 has kept a strong lead. Across the bridge, Racer 10 is trying to slow him down with a Thunder Wave!"

"Wulong!" Ixen noted their slowing speed, but kept calm. "Just continue at a pace that's okay with you. No need to force yourself. Hikaru, three Aura Spheres and a Force Palm boost, please." The trainer placed a hand on the Riolu's shoulder and jumped as the Dratini shed her skin. "Perfect timing!" Both Pokémon and trainer landed safely on Wulong's back as they crossed the finish line. "All right, Wulong, Hikaru! Both of you did great!" He laughed as he pulled his goggles down and knelt down to his Pokémon.

"Congratulations on your victory, Racer 0." The voice made Ixen pause and he turned to face the Cerulean City Gym Leader. "You beat our returning race champ, Tomoki with his team of Seadra and Pikachu. Can I get your name?"

"Ixen of Blackthorn!" The boy bowed his head respectfully.

Recognizing the name, Misty had to smile at the Dragon Tamer. "As victor of this year's race, you are will receive this bike voucher as well as the honor to train in my gym whenever you please." She half-expected the Red lookalike to jump up with excitement at the idea of training with a gym leader, but she was surprised when the boy exploded triumphantly while waving the bike voucher around.

"Right! We've got a bike! This'll make travelling so much easier. Just think, Wulong, this will cut the time between towns in half, giving us more time to train and search for Pokémon for the Shiny-dex. Perfect, just perfect!"

Misty looked at the boy shrewdly. "Did you even hear the other half of the prize?"

The boy stopped jumping. "Of course I did, but that's not the main reason why I joined the race. Granted, it will be great to train with you, but I'm looking at the big picture." His eyes sparked with excitement once again. "But anyways, I get to train with the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty! The great Water-Pokémon expert! Hey, hey, Hikaru! What do you think of it? Not only are we speeding up our journey, but we're also becoming stronger." Tired of their trainer's overexcitement, Wulong used a weak Thunder Wave before Hikaru knocked him out with a swift kick.

Misty watched the boy collapse to the ground. Hikaru picked up the limp body and looked up at Misty questioningly. "Er, I guess you should come back with me. There are extra rooms in my mansion as well as the gym. You can take him there."

"Lady Misty!" The gym leader looked up at a maid running towards her. "It's a call from the Pewter City Gym Leader, conferencing in the other gym leaders."

"Yes, I'll be there. Can you bring this young man and his Pokémon to the gym? I'm sorry about his state; he got a little overexcited about winning the race and his Pokémon tried to calm him down."

"Of course."

Misty watched as both Pokémon and their trainer went towards the gym. She immediately returned to her mansion and greeted the other gym leaders. She noted that Green was not present, but remembered he had gone travelling to look into something. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Did something happen, Brock?"

"The Pewter Museum of Science was just raided earlier. Not much has been touched, but a spine from the Kabutops fossil and a tooth from the Aerodactyl fossil has been counted missing. Only those two items are unaccounted for."

Blain frowned. "Both items are fossils, so this probably has something to do with a resurrection of those Pokémon. Of course, the only known lab to be able to complete such a task is here in Cinnabar. I'll keep a lookout for things here."

Brock nodded in thanks. "But the reason why I called everyone is because Green is here with me."

The mentioned gym leader took over. "There's been a new crime group going around Kanto hunting for shiny Pokémon. This isn't really any alarm for concern when it comes to trainers catching Pokémon, but this group forcibly evolves wild Pokémon as well as tries to mutate Pokémon to make them shiny. They are calling themselves the 'Black Market' but nothing else is known about them. This could get in the way of a Viridian-born Blackthorn trainer I know who is travelling for my grandfather to capture shiny Pokémon."

"Ixen…" Misty said absently.

Green looked to her. "So he's in Cerulean City right now?"

She nodded her head. "Should he be aware of this situation?"

"Yes, but all of you should know that he will be travelling towards your respective cities to challenge you all for gym badges."

Lt. Surge smirked. "A new upstart coming after me, eh? Let's see if he can handle my shocking party."

"I will welcome this new trainer and hope he will inspire me in our battle." Erika smiled kindly at the thought.

Janine took a moment to think, but shook her head without saying any words to her colleagues.

Sabrina stared blankly at everyone. "This doesn't concern me, but if I encounter this trainer, I won't hold back."

Blaine pushed up his glasses. "A rising young trainer… It reminds of Red, but he'd better at least have some skill of his own if he's going to challenge all of us."

Green had closed his eyes and now reopened them. "Very well. He's at least gotten better than when he first started out. Brock's description of their battle told me that. I'll be leaving for the Indigo Plateau now."

Brock took back the screen and smiled at everyone. "That's it for this meeting. Good luck, everyone." His line went blank as everyone else began to hang up.

Misty signed off and tried to decide what to do. _Train him. That's all I can do._ She looked out the window and saw that all six of the boy's Pokémon were outside. She watched for a while and knew that training Ixen was all that needed to be done.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Ixen's Hobbies

Whenever his team is exhausted with training, Ixen devotes his time doing various things that will keep him from being too bored. One task he enjoys is cultivating his berry pots so he can increase his stock. He uses the berries he grows for cooking and in battle. As berry trees are extremely rare in Kanto, Ixen makes sure to keep a wary eye on his plants to yield the most amounts of berries possible. Ixen will eat anything despite taste so his party often gives him the bitter berries they dislike.


	6. Party on the St Anne

Notes: I find the battles to be too short, but I guess it's supposed to be fast. If it wasn't clear before, I went with the closest Japanese names/nicknames as possible. There are a lot of different translation versions for Pokemon Adventures so I went with Blue being the girl and Green being the guy. Also for Pokemon nicknames, Yellow's team has the ending -suke at the end because I think it sounds cool. Don't own Pokemon, so don't sue me.

* * *

><p>~CERULEAN~CITY~GYM~<p>

Ixen looked at his party. _I don't really have anyone capable of fighting Water-type Pokémon but I'll make this work._ He picked out the original two he counted on using and turned to face the gym leader. "Ready!" He pushed off from the edge of the pool on his raft and prepared his first Pokémon.

Misty did the same thing and looked at the challenger. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because I trained you."

Ixen responded by lowering his cap. Once the match started, both of them sent out their first Pokémon. Ixen aimed Wulong to land close to Misty's Krabby. "Thunder Twister Wave combination!" The Dratini unleashed the three attacks simultaneously. It quickly knocked out the trapped crab and gave the challenger a quick upper hand. "Great execution, Wulong!"

Misty smiled. "You're great at combining your moves together, but the battle isn't over yet! Let's go, Starmie! Water Pulse!"

"Dragon Dance!" Wulong tried to get out of the pool, but it was too late. The Dratini was confused as she lost her sense of direction and was attacked by the water. Ixen clenched his teeth since Shed Skin wouldn't do a thing in this situation. "Come back, Wulong! I don't want to risk things for now." He switched the ball and hesitantly threw his second Pokémon onto the raft closest to Starmie. "Screeching Crunch!"

Longjia swiftly leapt at the Starmie and sank her teeth into the opposing Pokémon. She jumped back and landed on a raft to prepare another strike. Her opponent ended up charging into her with a Rapid Spin. The Larvitar tried to hold her ground, but took the hit and fell backwards onto the raft. As long as she didn't fall into the water she would be fine.

"Try again! Screeching Crunch!"

Longjia jumped onto the Starmie again, but Misty shook her head. "You're counting on the type-advantage too much. Now let me try your strategy. Starmie, Water Pulse Spin!"

"Longjia!" Ixen watched as his Pokémon was knocked into the water. The resulting wave rushed towards him and before he knew it, he was knocked into the pool too. _Longjia…_ He tried to move so he could look at his Pokémon but he realized that he was paralyzed. _We're both… drowning…_ He chuckled underwater as time around him seemed to slow.

_This was how we bonded before I caught you, wasn't it? I made sure you and Yaoban were safe as I fell into that pool. I could have swum up, but seeing as how I was taken off guard, I was paralyzed, just like I am now. Wulong saved me then, but I can't let her out right now; she's not strong enough to support us both in her state right now. Pity… I would have liked to have seen you evolve or at least used that one technique I knew Wulong was helping you with…_ Ixen tried to move his hand, but found his mind slipping elsewhere.

Misty had been surprised when the boy splashed into the pool. She looked into the pool and saw that he was moving his arm slowly. _What is he doing?_ When a full minute had passed, she prepared herself to dive down there and bring him and his Pokémon up. She didn't when a glowing where his Larvitar was caught her eye. The Pokémon charged upward and out of the water, taking the gym leader off guard.

Ixen acted simultaneously with his new Pupitar. He swam upward and stared at the Starmie with newfound determination. His grey eyes had a bit of red mixed in and Longjia charged forward towards her target.

Misty watched as the Pupitar performed another Screech and Crunch combination. Her eyes turned to the trainer in the pool who seemed to mimic his Pokémon's every move. _This must be why Green mentioned his Viridian roots!_ Knowing this battle got a lot more interesting, she went on with her attacks despite the danger Ixen was in. "Water Pulse Spin!"

This time, the combined attack missed. Longjia performed a complete Dragon Dance and Ixen swayed with the movements. He began thrashing about in the water as the Pupitar began crashing into Starmie. Misty had Starmie use a regular Rapid Spin to minimize the damage as well as land hits on the challenger.

After a few minutes, Ixen and Longjia felt rather dizzy. Longjia was about to charge forward again, but her trainer managed to find and take control his mind. He swiftly threw the Pupitar's Poké Ball to switch out the Pokémon. "That's enough!" He pulled the wire back and nearly missed the return catch as his head was slightly cloudy. Shaking off the feeling, he pulled up his goggles to ease the nausea and reached down for Wulong. "You did great, Longjia, but any more time in the battle and you'll be out. Wulong can finish this for both of us."

Misty smiled at the challenger. "That's pretty kind of you to switch out like that, but that gives me a chance to rest. Recover, Starmie! Water Pulse Spin!"

Ixen had swam to a raft and pulled himself up. He looked back at the battle and focused. "Twister Dance!" Wulong avoided Starmie and created a twister to counter the Pokémon's spin. Knowing he wouldn't last a drawn out match, Ixen pointed at Starmie's jewel. "Finish with Thunder Twister Wave!" He chuckled as the battle ended and collapsed onto the pool's edge in exhaustion. "You did great, girls. So… dizzy…"

The gym leader could only smile as the rest of his Pokémon tried to support their unconscious trainer. "You did well too, Ixen." She clipped the Cascade Badge next to Ixen's Boulder Badge. "All of you can rest until he's ready to leave. I wish you luck on your adventure."

* * *

><p>~ROUTE~25~<p>

Bill looked through the transfer logs and began to sort out the large files. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe he had so much work. The developer sighed but when he heard his Vulpix battling outside, he went to see what was going on. He managed to spot a trainer dodging a Flamethrower by sliding into the pond outside his house.

"Chiyu! Mud-Slap!" The boy pulled himself out of the water and began to wring out his trench coat. Bill was surprised when the boy returned his Mudkip and walked up to the Vulpix. "It's okay. I'm just here to look for wild Pokémon. Where's your trainer?"

"Amazing… Vulpix is never usually this kind to other trainers."

Ixen looked up at Bill. "Really? I don't know why, but I'm always good with Pokémon. It could just be the way I was taught to treat Pokémon." The boy laughed and looked towards the cottage. "You live here?" He surveyed the surrounding area. "It's so isolated and distant."

Bill chuckled nervously. "It's my workplace as well as my home. I visit my mom and sister in Johto every once in a while, but I'm always too busy with the Pokémon transfer system."

"So you're Bill! I'm Ixen. Daisy told me about how you're a part of the Pokémon Association. I've been hoping to be able to meet you, if only because from what I heard about you, I expected you to be in some type of trouble."

"She said I was prone to accidents…?" Bill looked at the young boy nervously. _It's a bit true, I guess…_

"What? No, Daisy didn't say that; she just worries about everyone. Red and Blue told me about you too, so I just figured it would be cool to meet a person who's unlucky to get stuck in odd situations, but lucky enough to find a quick way to survive." Ixen quickly became distracted when he began sneezing, uncontrollably. "Sorry… I have a cold from when I was at Cerulean City." Ixen stood up and began to let the sun dry his clothes. "Well anyways, I've got to get going. There's an Abra around here people are saying that looks different. It's my job to catch it before a_ certain idiot_ does." The boy clenched his fists, but immediately calmed down. "Nice meeting you!"

Bill watched as Ixen rode off on his bike around the area. _Somehow, he reminds of a lot of other trainers I know._ Bill shook his head and went back to his house. He yelped as everything became a mess. "My papers!" He spotted something disappear behind the mountain of work that fell onto the ground. "Vulpix!" The small fox checked the place out but could not find the culprit.

"I heard yelling!" Ixen came back to check on the developer. He raised an eyebrow at the genius and smiled to himself. "I just left and you're in a pickle already. This seems fun."

"Fun! Everything is an unorganized mess now! It'll take me weeks to get this finished and then more work will pile up before I finish." Bill looked around and saw something disappear again. "A Pokémon did all of this, but I barely get the chance to see where it disappears to."

The Dragon Tamer was relaxed as he surveyed the scene. "No real damage. It must be a Pokémon that can't fight well. It disappears before you see it, so it's an Abra. Don't know if it's what I'm looking for, but…" Ixen called out Hikaru and Chiyu. "Both of you, Foresight!" The boy paused as he readied two Poké Balls.

Bill watched and became skeptical about the trainer's abilities. "What are you trying to do? Foresight won't really help in this type of situation and two Pokémon as well as balls?" After a while, he freaked out when the boy pulled his cap down over his eyes. "Hey! If you can't see anything, how will you catch the culprit?"

"I trust my Pokémon. Chiyu is the locater while Hikaru is the predictor. As for my blindness, this is how I catch Pokémon!" Ixen swung the wire on his left glove in a circle and propelled the ball around the side of the cottage. He quickly threw the second ball onto the roof and as the Abra appeared, it was captured in the boy's trap. "Did you see it that time? What color was it?"

"It seemed like a normal Abra to me."

Ixen pulled back the Poké Ball and had a look for himself. His smirk disappeared but he didn't let it get him down. "Well, there's no helping it if it's not what I'm looking for. Thanks anyways, Bill." He looked at the mess inside the house. "I should help you clean up though. If I didn't bother you, the Abra wouldn't have made such a mess with your work."

The Pokémon Associate member smiled in thanks at the boy. "Thanks, but are you sure? Don't you have something else to do?"

"I've got time. If I have to, I can travel at night. Fewer things bother me then." Ixen started going through a stack and blinked at how scattered the papers were. "Tiehun, can you help us?" He recalled his Riolu and Mudkip before switching to his Beldum. He even went further by calling for his new Abra. "The more, the merrier. Or at least it will speed things up."

Bill stared oddly at Ixen as the boy cheerfully looked through the papers. He returned to the work too, but couldn't believe the trainer. "So what are you doing for Professor Oak?"

"Catching and recording shiny Pokémon. Or at least that's what's I'm supposed to be doing. It's been about two weeks since I left Pallet Town, but I've barely made even a scratch in progress." Ixen sneezed and Tiehun looked at its trainer worriedly. Ixen responded with a reassuring smile. "I guess it's okay though. My Pokémon and I are working on another goal too. Together, we'll grow stronger and take on the Pokémon League!"

"Are you collecting badges?"

"Yeah, all sixteen of them! So far, I've got the Boulder and Cascade Badge. Next, I'm heading south past Saffron to Vermillion's Thunder Badge. I heard Lt. Surge is a good opponent."

Remembering the veteran trainer, Bill smiled nervously. "He sure is. He won't hesitate to blow himself up if it means his opponent goes down with him. Still, he appreciates trainers with a lot of guts to stand up to him. He's one of Red's tougher rivals."

Ixen blinked at that. "Really? If he's that strong, I'll have to adjust my team accordingly. We nearly lost against Misty, so we'll have to use a better strategy." He filed yet another large stack and looked at Tiehun. "You're eager to evolve; I can feel it. You'll be able to, but we'll need a lot more experience before we reach the level of Steven's Metagross. Let's try harder!" Bill jumped up at the boy's sudden explosion and dropped the stack he was holding. "Ack! Sorry, Bill. I'll get to that right away. Abra, can you help Tiehun?" As the Dragon Tamer rapidly worked, Bill couldn't help but notice the brightness in the kid's eyes as he strived to reach for his goals.

* * *

><p>~ST~ANNE~<p>

"Permission to board, Captain?" The burly veteran looked up the gangway as he waited for the response from his friend.

"Permission granted, Lieutenant!" The Captain smiled as the man came aboard. "How have things been this year, Surge?"

"Same old, same old. Trainers these days don't have the gumption they did a few years ago. I hear a new challenger is making his way here though. I hope he'll be a decent enough opponent anyways. How were the seas?" The gym leader stood beside the man and looked at this year's guests.

"Pretty calm this year. Not many storms so that was good. The crew was really itching for some excitement though. The battles on board the ship today might be a bit rougher than usual, but that's how the men are feeling today. Let's get going to the prow, Surge. During our stop in a small region made of islands, we managed to get a stronger hull that breaks waves better than before. It can only be made by a master craftsman." He signaled the arrival of the last passenger and the ship began to depart port.

It was at this time that Ixen was staring at the city from the back of the boat. He took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. "I love sunsets and this has got to be the best one I've ever seen! It's completely different from watching the sun disappear behind mountains, but still! Can you believe that, Yaoban?"

The Charizard responded by rocking in his Poké Ball. _"You should stop leaning over the railing before you fall overboard. You're borrowing this suit too, remember?"_

Looking down, Ixen took a good look at the grey suit he was wearing. Despite the formal dress, the boy still replaced the jacket with his trench coat. "Right…" Ixen chuckled nervously and backed away. Another ball at his belt shook and he had to look at Tiehun. "Huh? What's the matter? You seem really happy for some reason."

"Ixen! It's a surprise to see you here."

The trainer turned his head and spotted the Hoenn Champion. "Steven! I didn't know you'd be here too."

"Of course I would. The most important people currently in Kanto are invited. How did you get in?"

Ixen scratched the back of his head. "I'm a guest of the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She's been training me for a while now since I kind of spaced out during our battle. I managed to win, but most of what happened is fuzzy." _Wulong's memory wasn't very good either because I was trashing in the water too much. It couldn't be helped though._ "Despite that, things are doing well! Chiyu evolved during yesterday's session."

"That's good," Steven nodded as he looked out to the ocean. "Since you're here, I might as well give see how your Beldum is doing. There are a lot of rumors of how a trainer used a silver Beldum to defeat Pewter City's Brock."

After chuckling out of embarrassment, Ixen unclipped the ball from his belt. "Come on out, Tiehun!"

The champion took a quick assessment and was glad his old Pokémon was doing well with the Dragon Tamer. "He's almost ready to evolve. Just keep up the good work. I guess the Riolu you have is doing well too."

Ixen nodded happily. "Hikaru and Tiehun are important members of my team. Everyone travelling with me has their own part to give. We support each other's strengths and cover each other's weaknesses."

Steven smiled at the boy. "You've become a better trainer."

Ixen blinked at that since he didn't really understand. _Haven't I always been the same trainer I was before?_ "Oh! Steven, how has your investigation been?"

The steel-user shook his head. "I haven't found anything. I was going to meet up with Brock today so I could return to Pewter with him."

The boy's smile slightly fell. "It's a party though, Steven! You've got to at least have some fun! Right now, I'm taking the chance to watch the sunset and compare it to home. It really is different, but the feeling appears to be the same." Ixen turned back to catch the last few seconds of the sun falling over the ocean, the rays bouncing over the orange city behind him.

Nodding, Steven returned his young friend's cheerful smile. "I guess. I'm returning to the deck now. It was good seeing you, Ixen."

The Dragon Tamer waved at the leaving champion and heard a few passing trainers talking about the battles taking place below them. "Those sailors sure are tough. It'll take either a lot of luck or a lot of skill to beat them all."

"Let's just see how I match up then," Ixen smirked. He rushed to the side of the ship to find entrance into the cabins, but bumped into a few familiar faces. His smile fell when he looked at one of his seniors and began sputtering nonsense. "B-blue! Y-yellow is wearing a… You lied to me!"

Steven continued to walk around the party area and spotted two gym leaders talking. He caught the eye of Brock and he waved him over. "Steven! I was wondering when I would see you here."

The champion nodded towards both trainers. "Brock, Misty. How are you both?"

"Fine, thanks," Misty replied. "I've been spending the past few days training a new student and he's been doing remarkably well."

"Yes, I saw Ixen just a while ago. His Beldum is certainly getting close to him. I was slightly surprised because it didn't connect with me at all."

Brock smiled at him. "So that _was_ your Beldum. I was a bit unsure because there's no way Ixen could catch such a rare Pokémon, considering how amateurish he made himself out to be."

"So where is this rising trainer then?" Lt. Surge yelled loudly at them as he joined their conversation. "I've seen Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and even possibly Silver, but I have yet to see this new Pokédex Holder people have been going on about."

"Really? Red was invited?" Misty looked around the crowd for the mentioned Fighter.

Surge shook his head. "You won't see him up here. They all went to explore the ship and maybe encounter a few battles with the sailors below." He crossed his arms and looked at the three expectantly. "So where is the newbie? I'd like to get a good look at him before I decide to battle the kid."

"I was with him near the back of the ship, but I'm sure he's gone now. He was only there for the sunset," Steven replied.

At that moment, they managed to hear a trainer near them talk about the status of the sailor battles. "The Kanto Pokédex Holders are down there right now! They're battling in pairs and it seems intense. Although it's just the five we know about, Yellow is paired with a weird trainer wearing a cape."

Brock paused and made a suggestion. "How about we check out the results of your training, Misty?"

"I've got to see this for myself," Surge stated as he quickly head down to the lower decks.

Underneath the gym leaders and champion, a Mightyena charged into Hikaru. The Dragon Tamer watched as Pisuke pulled his Riolu out of the way. Once danger was averted, Ixen and Yellow smiled at each other. "Silver Aura!" Hikaru launched a powerful Aura Sphere and it combined with Pisuke's Silver Wind to finish off the Mightyena and Shiftry.

Ixen jumped up triumphantly. "All right!" When he landed he looked at Yellow with a smile. Despite the shock he received earlier about learning the trainer was a girl, he found himself calm again after many victorious battles. "This makes it our twelfth victory."

Yellow nodded. She looked at the counting board and noticed that Red and Green were doing well too. "The two other groups are well-matched with us."

"Bring on the next challengers then!" The Dragon Tamer pulled his cap down as he caught Hikaru's ball. He lowered his voice as he chose his next Pokémon carefully. "Who are you going with, Yellow?"

"I'll keep Pisuke out."

"Then I'll switch to Tiehun." After the Poké Ball left his hand, Ixen tilted his cap back and stared at the battlefield. "Losing isn't an option!" Their opponents sent out a Clefairy and Slugma and it made the boy even more enthusiastic. Right as the battle started, Ixen pointed at the Clefairy, but a violent rock of the boat made him stumble forward. Instead of falling, he completed a flip and got back to his feet. "What was that?"

The battle had ended before it started, but no one really cared for they were in a state of panic. The boy watched as people began to hurry out of the room. He ignored them and stared out of the porthole. Tiehun hovered above his shoulder and stared with his trainer.

Sensing something was off, Ixen turned to the Beldum. "What's wrong, Tiehun?" He focused his energy and looked into his Pokémon's mind. After a stern frown, Ixen looked around for his companion. "Yellow?" After a while, Ixen sighed to himself. "Don't tell me I lost you in the crowd… I hope the others are okay then. But that just leaves me to handle things my own way."

Not wasting any more time, Ixen went deeper below decks with Tiehun following behind him. Red had been fighting the crowd to get to the room and noticed the Dragon Tamer leave. He managed to get into the room and let out a relieved sigh. "Green! Yellow! Ixen was still here after all."

Yellow felt more relaxed. "I should have paid more attention to him, but everyone panicked."

Blue and Silver arrived and waited as the crowd managed to get above deck. Silver turned his eyes towards the porthole and spotted something unsettling. He opened the hatch to get a better look and scowled. "Tentacool are gathered around here." He called out his Gyarados, Feraligatr, and Kingdra. "Protect the ship no matter what."

The older girl immediately went to help him. "Blasty! Help them!"

Green closed his eyes. "Red, Yellow, head up to the deck and do what you can. I'll look for Ixen."

Ixen made it to the lowest decks and found a ladder heading up. He made a reach for it, but paused when he saw a man dressed in a black suit get to it first. The boy hid himself in the shadows of the machines and Tiehun watched the man silently.

"The main transmitter went haywire on me… But it doesn't matter now. With so many Tentacool crowded around the ship, there's bound to be one evolving into a shiny. And if there are more than one, that'll be even better." The man climbed up the ladder while still muttering to himself. "Hopefully this plan doesn't end up like the one in Viridian City."

The Dragon Tamer placed a hand on his aching head. _Transmitter? That explains the annoyingly high-pitched screech I hear._ He looked around and noticed the small radio. _Tiehun, use your magnetism to interfere._ The Beldum silently drifted towards the object without being seen. When the radio stopped broadcasting, Ixen felt slightly relieved and immediately went up the ladder. As he climbed up higher, he felt something grab his leg. The boy looked down and yelped as a Magnezone tried to pull him down. "What is that thing!"

Tiehun rammed himself into the Pokémon, but this enraged the Magnezone even more. Ixen pulled himself up, but the heavy weight caused him to be extremely slow and weak. Tiehun tried again, this time adding a spin and using its claws to pierce the steel-type Pokémon.

"It's no use, Tiehun. It won't work with this Pokémon because that's steel we're dealing with." Ixen gripped tightly to the ladder. If he even let go, he would have been flung to the ground. There was no way for him to switch to a better type match-up.

"Brick Break!" A Machamp appeared from below and managed to distract the Magnezone enough for Ixen to reach the top deck.

The boy looked below him once at the top and saw Green finish off the Pokémon. "Thanks for that! Where are the others?" Lifting his head up, he found that he was on the highest part of the ship. This disorientation made it difficult for him to figure out where to go.

Green flew up on his Charizard and climbed out the rest of the way. "Blue and Silver are in a naval battle. Red and Yellow are aerial." He gathered his bearings quickly and looked down at the Dragon Tamer.

Ixen frowned as he began to think. "I should be fighting too." Tiehun nudged his trainer's shoulder. "Hmm? You're always really quiet, but I can tell you want to do something too." _It must have been because it couldn't help me just now._ Ixen stared at his Beldum and nodded. "Let's go then! We've got a guy to find as well as a Pokémon to catch. I'll get the guy to tell me where the main transmitter is, Green."

The Viridian City Gym Leader called out his Golduck as he climbed onto his Charizard. "I'll leave it to you then."

The Dragon Tamer nodded as he watched the gym leader try to help get the mob of Tentacool under control. The boy quickly scanned the passengers and started running. He paid attention to every little detail and noticed that an announcement was being relayed to the passengers. "…worry. We will be heading towards shore now, but it will take time as our actions may get into the way of the sea. For safety reasons, the St. Anne will resume its dinner party inside the middle and upper decks. Only skilled trainers with the Captain's permission may enter the lower decks as well as leave the desired area."

While watching the people return into the ship's large ball room, Ixen spotted a man trying to push his way out of the crowd. "Tiehun! Keep an eye on him for me!" Ixen hurriedly jumped to the lower floor carefully and pointed at their target as the crowd disappeared. "Take Down!" The Beldum shot itself forward and knocked the man down to the ground. "Tell me where the transmitter is!"

"What are you talking about, kid?" The man stood up while stared at the shiny Beldum.

"You set up a radio as well as transmitter on the boat's lower deck, didn't you? Tell me where the main transmitter is now!"

"So you saw that, huh? You must be very skilled to have stopped my Magnezone, but I guess your Beldum will be very nice to take." The thought made Ixen a bit edgy and the man knocked the Beldum aside as he sent out a Pokémon. "You won't defeat my Lucario so easily." The man laughed before making his move. "Force Palm!"

"Tiehun! Spin forward to get out of the way and counter with your Reverse-spin Take Down!" Ixen made sure to keep an eye out for wild Tentacool, but he was intent on winning this battle.

"Blaze Kick!"

Ixen's eyes went wide as he jumped back and shook off the flames singing the sleeves of his coat. It hurt him to see Tiehun barely dodge the attack. _I have to switch out!_ He reached for Hikaru but the Lucario dashed towards him. _No!_ The boy flew towards the ship's rail and winced.

"Force Palm!" The man smirked but a splash caught his eye. "Finally! The Tentacruel is here." He turned to his Lucario. "Finish the brat later. Use ThunderPunch!"

"T-t-take Down!" Ixen struggled to stand up, his heart stirring violently. He held onto his left arm and clenched his teeth tightly. "I won't let you capture the Pokémon for selfish reasons! Tiehun! Defend the Tentacool and Tentacruel at all costs." The Beldum's eyes flashed and rammed into the Lucario as well as an incoming Poké Ball. Ixen reached for another Pokémon again, but was knocked to the ground.

"Force Palm!"

The only way Ixen could evade the attack was to go backwards. His back bumped into the railing. Panicking, he leaned back too far and flipped himself over. Realizing this, Ixen let go of his broken arm and tried to grab the rail. He let out a yell but Tiehun grabbed his arm as best it could with its magnetism. "Let go! Your field isn't strong enough to support me, Tiehun!" He tried moving his free arm but winced.

"Looks like you won't be getting in the way again, brat. Force Palm!"

"Hammer Arm!" A third attacking party disrupted the Lucario.

When Ixen looked up, he saw a large Metagross hovering above him. On top of the Pokémon was the Hoenn Champion. The champion looked down and smiled at the boy. "Here, this Pokémon should help." The steel-user dropped a Poké Ball and the Pokémon released itself. "Another Beldum to complete the evolution."

Ixen pulled out the wire on his right glove and it clung to his new Metang. "Tiehun…" Although safe, he didn't know what to think.

"So you've got yourself a shiny Metang now. That just increases the worth!" Their opponent laughed and immediately had his Lucario attack. "Blaze Kick!"

This got the Dragon Tamer out of his stupor. "Confusion!" He climbed back onto the ship and clenched his right hand. He was about to resume the battle, but Steven held him back.

"Ixen! Don't you have a Tentocruel to calm down? I'll handle this Black Market poacher." The champion calmly jumped onto the boat. "You were the one I saw at Viridian City."

The boy blinked and stayed where he was. "V-viridian… City?"

The poacher scowled. "I won't let anyone ruin this plan like last time! Lucario, Blaze Kick!" The Pokémon obeyed, but was intercepted by a faster Bullet Punch.

Looking over at the frozen boy, Steven yelled to get him to move. "Capture it now!" He resumed his battle and quickly knocked out his opponent's Lucario.

"Right!" Taking the time to prepare a new Poké Ball, Ixen closed his eyes and located the escaping Tentacruel. "Tiehun! Hold it still with Confusion!" He threw the ball and it struck the Pokémon squarely between the eyes. With the capture successful, he smirked triumphantly as the ball returned to his hand. He wasn't finished yet though because the ship was now rocking even more violently. "The transmitter!"

Steven pulled the criminal to his feet. "How do you stop the transmission that's making the Tentacool riot?"

"It's… under the boat," the poacher said in defeat.

The champion looked up to the sky. "Did you get that, Green?"

The Trainer nodded as he landed. "Silver knows."

The other Pokédex holders returned and recalled their Pokémon. He looked down at his own arm and smiled. "Everything turned out fine… I'm relieved." He lifted his gaze as the passengers aboard the ship were now coming out to thank their heroes. _I wasn't able to do much this time, but I'm glad…_

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Journey Status

Party: Charizard, Dratini, Pupitar, Marshtomp, Metang, Riolu

Shiny Pokémon Logged: 11 out of 493

Badges Obtained: 2 out of 16

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: The way I have the labels saved in my computer, the first publish title is Chapter 0. Considering that, this is Chapter 5 and I guess I'll have a break next week to come up with more for an actual plotline. Just putting this here to encourage reviews and grammatically correct critism. Flame if you want, but I'm still looking for grammar -_- It makes it easy to see who actually puts effort in hating my work since I like sounding smart and if you dislike my writing that much, you should at least try to seem more intelligent than me. Main point: Break next week; ReviewCriticize/Flame.


	7. Thunder Strikes the Market

Notes: So I took a short break and now have the ideas set, sort of. Getting other ideas too, but I'll work on them whenever I'm inspired. Nintendo and GameFreak own Pokemon so of course I don't. For some reason, I like Blue's character a lot. It's really interesting to me so enjoy.

* * *

><p>~VERMILLION~CITY~GYM~<p>

"Don't take him lightly, Ixen. He's an ex-Team Rocket member," Misty warned. She watched as the boy tightened the glove on his right hand. "And don't do anything too reckless. Your left arm will need to be suspended for a few weeks."

"Yeah," Ixen nodded. "I know. It's not the first time I broke my arm. By the way," he looked at the Cerulean City Gym Leader, "shouldn't you be returning to your own city? You don't have to be taking responsibility for me."

Misty smirked at the boy. "I just wanted to see if our training went well. You put yourself in danger during yesterday's party, so I just want to see if you're really up to the challenge you gave yourself. Do you have your four Pokémon chosen?"

"Yeah, since yesterday." Ixen pulled up his goggles and pointed at the waiting gym leader. "Okay, Surge! I'm ready!"

"You're lucky I'm not putting you through any extra challenges just so you can get to me. You sure have my respect for what you did yesterday, but let's see how you match up in the big leagues, kid." The veteran smirked at the small child.

Ixen lowered his head and waited for the battle to start. He quickly sent out Tiehun to match Lt. Surge's Magneton. Ixen smirked. "I was hoping for this type of match. Let's see whose defense will endure the longest." _Tiehun wanted to have a rematch against this type of enemy, so I will do my best…_ The boy watched as the two Pokémon were careful to not enter the other's magnetic field.

"Interesting tactic, but let's go ahead and see, kid!" Lt. Surge ordered the first strike as he pointed at the Metang. "Tri Attack!"

"Double Team!" Ixen watched as the beam attacked the empty figure. "Keep using Double Team!" Lt. Surge looked at the confusing shapes and could find no way to counter. Ixen quickly picked out an opening and struck back quickly. "Earthquake!"

"Metal Sound! Thunderbolt!" The attacks shook the entire gym and the lieutenant clenched his teeth as the challenger continued to stand. Tiehun dropped to the ground as electricity ran around its body. Magneton was even weaker, but was still willing to fight. Lt. Surge smirked and went for the finishing blow. "Sonic Boom!"

Ixen clenched his fist and bet everything on a last-second counter. "Confusion! Earthquake!" He held his breath and waited for the rubble to clear. In the end, both Pokémon were knocked out. "Tch! Return, Tiehun! You did your best in the end…"

"Not bad, kid! Let's try this again!"

Both trainers sent out their second Pokémon. Longjia prepared herself for the battle, but didn't expect to have her opponent resemble a large Poké Ball. Ixen blinked at the Pokémon, but was glad his surprise was kept hidden with his goggles on. "Let's start with Screech!"

"Return it, Electrode!"

Ixen winced as the combined noise pierced his ears. Misty shook her head as she watched the battle. "At least take it seriously!"

The boy merely smirked and snapped his fingers. The dust caused by the previous round kicked up and blinded the entire scene. "This match will go to me. Longjia, Screeching Crunch!"

Lt. Surge was impressed with this strategy. "Sandstorm, huh? Well, this calls for desperate measures. Explosion!" The battlefield blew up and even more sand was kicked up. When the smoke cleared, Lt. Surge wore a triumphant grin.

"Nice try, but Longjia is no longer above ground," Ixen stated as Longjia jumped up from her hiding spot. His smirk grew even wider as the gym leader was forced to send out his third Pokémon.

"You're a tricky little kid, but still you've got my respect. Let's see you stand up to my Raichu. Focus Punch!"

As the large mouse charged up its power, Ixen commanded Longjia to strike before she was hit. "Crunch!" The Pupitar charged forward and sank her teeth into the Raichu's fist. _This can't be good._ "Longjia! Get back and Dig!" _At least with this sandstorm, it'll be difficult for her to be found._

"That trick won't work twice! Dig out the mole, Raichu!" The opponent quickly found the hiding Pokémon and finished her off with a quick Focus Punch.

Ixen recalled Longjia. "At least you managed to extend the sandstorm. Just rest for now." He switched the ball quickly and smirked at his next Pokémon. "Chiyu! Mud Shot!" The Marshtomp caught the Raichu in its torrent and slammed into the Pokémon.

"Quick Attack!"

"Foresight!" After taking a quick, calm breath, Ixen pointed at the Raichu with great determination. "Mud Shot!"

With only his last Pokémon left, Lt. Surge commended the challenger. "I can see you're not just any challenger, but you've still got a lot to learn if you can defeat my last Pokémon. Electabuzz! Swift!"

"Dig!" Chiyu quickly tried to duck underground, but the attack already knocked him backwards. "Foresight! Slap-Shot then Take Down!" The Marshtomp moved swiftly through the muddy sand and kicked the dirt into Electabuzz's eye before charging his body into the opponent.

Lt. Surge waited for the opening and smirked as he gave commands for a counter. "Low Kick! Then finish with Swift!"

Chiyu was attacked in mid-attack and took the full blow of the stars. Ixen winced and called back his Marshtomp. "Sorry… I should have known he had those two attacks to counter your immunity." The challenger took a deep breath as he reached for his last Pokémon. "Wulong! Let's go!"

"So you're going to be using a dragon against me, huh? I hope you're ready to lose, kid! Ice Punch!"

"Dance of Agility!" Wulong skirted out of the way and countered. "Dragon Rage!" Ixen watched the Dratini's movement carefully. The sandstorm was going to end soon, so he had to finish fast.

"This is one of the first battles where I didn't use many electric-type attacks. You chose your Pokémon well, but it's time for Electabuzz to show you our power! Thunder!"

Keeping an eye on the dark cloud forming over the battlefield, Ixen pointed at the Electabuzz. "Agile Dragon combo! Before he strikes, Wulong!" The Dratini heightened her speed and unleashed all of her attacks on the Electabuzz. It didn't stop the bolt of lightning from dropping though. Ixen covered his face as the dusty explosion surrounded him.

In the mess, Ixen could vaguely see a figure on the ground. His heart nearly stopped when he thought Wulong fainted, but two other figures caught his eye. Lt. Surge couldn't believe is as the debris finally cleared. He put on his sunglasses and shrugged. "That long piece of shed skin sure did bring my hopes up, but victory goes to you, kid."

"Congratulations on your third badge, Ixen." Misty applauded the match and was glad she was able to train him to be stronger in his self-control. _If he gets too caught up, he'll only end up hurting himself each time. Still, he did well today._

Ixen breathed calmly and finally jumped in triumph. "Great job, Wulong! You all did great. Eh?" When he finally pulled down his goggles to get a better look of the situation, he stared at Wulong for a long time. "You evolved in that mess! I guess that's a reason why we won though! Nice!"

Surge shook his head at the boy. "Calm down. You've still got a lot to do. Here's your Thunder Badge. Make me proud, kid." The Dragon Tamer only responded with a bright smirk and a thumb up from his broken arm.

* * *

><p>~CELADON~CITY~<p>

Ixen made a face as he biked through the city. "Lavender Town was no fun at all…" His scowl deepened as he circled the water fountain outside of the mall. "Ghosts… don't exist… They didn't have to kick me out though…" The Dragon Tamer shrewdly stared at his reflection in the water.

Chiyu peered out of his Poké Ball and let himself out to enjoy the refreshing fountain. The water splashed onto the boy and the Marshtomp smirked at him. _"We're here in Celadon though! There should be fun things in a city like this."_

"You're too easy-going for your own good, Chiyu." The boy wiped the water from his face and took off his cap. "I guess you're right though. There's at least a gym here." Ixen stretched towards the sky and collapsed his bike before returning it to his bag. "First thing is first! Let's check out the mall!" He called back Chiyu and ran towards the Celadon Department Store.

The Dragon Tamer took a look around at all of the products the mall had to offer. He browsed the merchandise and made sure to stock up on the different refreshment drinks once he was on the roof. The boy had to admire the view he had of the entire city. Ixen closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the clean air.

"Hey! Would a trainer like you want to buy training equipment from me?"

Ixen opened his eyes. "Really? What kind…? Eh! Blue? What are you doing here?"

The trainer took a better look at the boy. When she realized the boy didn't have his hat or goggles on, she frowned and poked the cast on his left arm playfully. "Oh, it's just you, still with your cast. Where are your goggles?"

The boy frowned at the memory and pulled his arm away. "I was in Lavender Town earlier today and they forced me out. The band for it broke so I'll have to repair it." He shook his head as he took his goggles out of his bag. "I just wanted to visit the House of Memories and maybe get a chance to see the Kanto broadcasting tower."

"I'll fix it for you!" Blue forcibly took the goggles and made adjustments despite the boy's protests. "Anyways, how are you Pokémon doing?"

"You still didn't answer my earlier question," Ixen said bluntly as he caught his repaired goggles, "but we're doing great. Three badges and everyone evolved except for Hikaru." His entire team was brought under intense inspection by the senior trainer.

"He seems to like you," Blue stated. "Riolu evolve when they are really happy. I could look up the specifics for you," she smirked at the young trainer, "at a price. Speaking of which, you owe me another favor for repairing your goggles."

The Dragon Tamer quickly took back Hikaru. "Er, that's okay, Blue. I don't want to be a bother." _I especially don't want to owe you anything more than I do already._ Ixen sighed. "Can you answer me now? What are you doing here?"

Blue crossed her arms and sternly looked at the boy. "It's like you're not happy to see me. I'm just here to visit the city as well as try to con… Forget I said that! Let's just say that I'm here to reminisce of how I met Red. He helped me a lot financially." She laughed at the memories. "What will _you_ do while you're here?"

The boy looked at his senior suspiciously. "I'll be visiting the game corner and gym before leaving. I was in Saffron, but it doesn't seem like I can't be let into the gym without a Soul Badge." The boy sighed again. "I have my work cut out. I'll be seeing you later, Blue."

"Don't forget about the favors you owe me! I'll call you if I ever need you to complete one."

Ixen's shoulders sank as the elevator doors closed. _How come I always regret talking to her? I know Green said something, but I forget what._

As the boy finally exited the mall, someone biked past him dropping a white handkerchief on Ixen's head. He fell backwards and noted a few police officers in hot pursuit. "Capture him! He has that special Pokémon belonging to Erika!"

The Dragon Tamer watched as he stood back up and pulled the cloth out of his eyes. "Tch! Might as well check this out. Somehow, I think my luck has turned rotten, everyone. I can't even walk in a town without something happening." He reached towards his belt and pulled out Hikaru's ball. "Lead the way!"

The Riolu happily jumped out of his ball and ran east from where they were. He focused his energy to search for the criminal and happily paused outside the Celadon Game Corner. He was about to enter, but when he opened the door Ixen pulled him back.

"Don't go in on your own, Hikaru! It's easy to get lost in crowded places like these." Ixen took a look around the streets. "It looks like the officers lost him as he went inside. I wonder what kind of Pokémon the criminal took." He walked towards the closest slot machine with Hikaru. "I doubt we'll be able to find him in this mess though," Ixen finally stated. After a bit of thinking, Ixen smirked at the Riolu. "How is your aura reading skills? I'm sure it's gotten better since we were in Cerulean, Hikaru." He held the handkerchief he still had for the Riolu to take.

The Pokémon blushed in embarrassment. _"It can't be that different… I'll give it a shot though!"_ He closed his eyes and did his best to trace the cloth to its original owner. When he couldn't sense anything in the room, he expanded his search. _"He's under us!"_

Ixen crossed his arms as best as he could. "Nobody seems to suspect anything so he couldn't have used Dig. There must be a lead somewhere though." The boy reached the service counters and continued looking around.

Hikaru stared at a poster hanging on the wall and inspected a suspicious space near it. It was oddly empty so he began jumping on the ground. Sensing the floor was hollow underneath, he got his trainer's attention. _"There's something under here!"_

The Dragon Tamer watched him and frowned. "Don't break it or anything, Hikaru. There's got to be a less conspicuous way to get in." He leaned against the wall and paused. He looked beside him and noticed a square crack. He pried the wall open and found a button. "What's this?"

The Riolu panicked as the floor under him began sliding back. He jumped back onto the regular ground and stared down the stairs. _"Let's go!"_

Ixen smirked and returned Hikaru. "Great job. I'll take over for now." He started down the stairs and watched as the floor slid back over him. There was no way out now, but Ixen didn't think about turning back.

As he went through the hideout, he didn't realize his movements were being tracked. Blue smiled as she kept track of what the boy was doing. _This sure is helpful. Now I can go through that base and pick out treasure to sell._

She stepped out of the department store and saw many officers. The trainer quickly ducked behind another building and made sure to figure out what they wanted. "The criminal escaped with that rare Pokémon! Erika won't be happy about this."

"Have a reward set up for the man's capture and the Pokémon's return!"

"Yes, sir!"

Blue smirked to herself. "A reward _and_ a rare Pokémon? This I've got to check out! Knowing Ixen's luck, he'll be caught up in whatever is going on. Now to just find him."

While she went looking for the ten-year-old boy, the mentioned trainer stepped onto a conveyer belt and was sped off to a different part of the room. "What's with this place!" He stood back up and looked at the ground. He randomly chose a conveyer belt and was quickly swept away towards an elevator. "Tiehun, have you been keeping track of the floor planning? Which floor are we on?" He placed a hand on the Metang's Poké Ball. "Huh? Just the second floor? Tch!"

He stepped onto the elevator and rode it to the fourth basement floor. This new floor was very linear and he wandered through it casually. When he arrived to a new room filled with daunting machines, the boy finally remembered what he was here for. He spotted the trainer who had biked past him and hid behind the door. To his surprise, it was a just a lady wearing a pure white dress. An umbrella was set aside next to the table and it had a black insignia on it.

The _Black Market!_ Ixen shook his head and tried to look for the stolen Pokémon. When he saw a liquid-filled tube with an Eevee inside, he nearly suffocated. _What's going on!_

"Finally! The modification is complete." The lady fiddled with the computer in front of her and Ixen watched in horror as the Pokémon began writhing in pain.

The boy finally acted by throwing Tiehun at the glass case. "Take Down!"

The lady turned to look at him and frowned. "Who are you?" She paused when she saw the intense glare he had under his baseball cap. "You're that trainer who got in our way on the St. Anne as well as in Viridian City."

"You know about Viridian City?" Ixen gulped because he pretty much used all of his Pokémon in that one event. "All of my Pokémon are targeted with me?" Tiehun carried the tired Eevee with it as he took a position behind the Dragon Tamer.

"Just your Metang is a target. It is shiny after all. We of the Black Market could care less about your other Pokémon. Your battle skills would actually be a nice addition to the organization. Being one of the three executives, I, Belle, can put in a good word for you."

The Dragon Tamer clenched his teeth. "What is it that you do anyways?"

Belle smiled at the boy's curiosity. "We collect many things and sell them, of course. We're a big underground business. We offer trainers Pokémon, fossils, and even gym badges. If it's something a person wants, we'll be able to obtain it in any way possible."

"So this Eevee… Someone wanted a shiny Eevee?" Ixen sadly stared at the hurt Pokémon.

"You catch on quick! Sheen thought you'd be a hindrance if I met you and offered you to join. That just shows how dimwitted he and his transmitters are. Why not return that Pokémon and take up my offer?"

"I'll return her," Ixen began, "but not to you. This Eevee doesn't belong to you either. And furthermore," Ixen reached down for Hikaru, "Pokémon shouldn't be used for such experiments!" Hikaru dashed forward and destroyed a few more machines.

"It's a pity that you think this way, but this fire makes me want you even more. I'll have to take back that Eevee first though. Hypno! Confusion!" A Pokémon appeared near the parasol and jumped towards the Riolu.

"Tiehun!" The Metang used his own Confusion to defend his comrade and Hikaru continued to destroy the lab. "Let's go!" Ixen took the Eevee from Tiehun and dashed towards the elevator. Realizing it was too risky to ride the death trap, he had Hikaru take down a wall beside them.

"Get back here, brat!"

Ixen sped up the stairs and scowled at the conveyer belts. "Tiehun! Get this Eevee out of here at all costs." He felt pain in his heart when the brown color of the fur began to fade into a white-grey. "Keep yourselves concealed too! I'll catch up!" The Dragon Tamer turned around and pointed at the stairs. "Aura Sphere, Hikaru!"

Tiehun and the Eevee quickly reached the first basement floor but sensed another presence ahead of them. It used its magnetism to create an invisible cloaking shield. When they got closer to the person it dropped the cloak in relief. _Blue!_

The girl noticed the large mass of metal coming towards her and noticed Ixen was nowhere in sight. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be without Ixen." She noticed the pale Eevee and understood what was going on. "I'll watch the Eevee. Go back and help Ixen!"

Tiehun handed the Pokémon to the trainer and watched as Blue quickly left. The Metang thought nothing else of it as it rushed back towards its trainer. Once back on the second floor, there was a large explosion as a wall collapsed and Ixen coughed as he sank to the ground. _Ixen! Hikaru!_

The Riolu tossed an Aura Sphere into the dust and went to pick up their trainer. Ixen winced as his cast was cracked, but he pointed into the dust. "Sphere of Confusion! Let's go!" Both of his Pokémon combined their attacks and he smiled at the success. He got back up to his feet and fell into a coughing fit.

Worried about their trainer, Hikaru pulled a Poké Ball from Ixen's belt to let Chiyu and Wulong out. Tiehun did the same for Longjia, but Yaoban refused to leave his ball. "_This is no time to just sit there!"_ Hikaru cried.

Ixen tried to stifle his coughing. "No, Yaoban should remain with me. He's too big to hide and Longjia can bury herself anywhere to avoid detection. Plus, by being with me, we have a powerful fighter on our side. Chiyu, Longjia, I want you two to bury the fourth floor. Wulong, go with them and defend them. Hikaru, Tiehun, let's hurry out and find help."

The remaining three moved as quickly as they could but nearly died of a heart attack when a Skarmory dive-bombed them from behind. "Nice try, brat! The elevator was faster than the route you took." Tiehun and Hikaru quickly positioned themselves to defend their trainer. The Metang charged towards the Skarmory as Hikaru rushed the Hypno. "How cute of you two to protect him. Too bad it's useless."

"Guys!" Ixen winced as he began coughing again. With one eye open, he pointed at Skarmory's beak. "Blaze Kick!" Hikaru and Tiehun swapped opponents and the Riolu leapt into the air to kick the metal bird. "Bullet Punch!" The Metang quickly knocked back the Hypno and the three began on their escape again.

Belle scowled when she heard a rumbling below her. "This lab is ruined!" She went after the Dragon Tamer and found that he was waiting to finish their battle. "You'll pay for destroying our main laboratory!"

_So they have more?_ Ixen smirked and pulled up his goggles. He found they fitted perfectly and became serious about fighting. "A lab like this shouldn't exist in the first place. I'll defeat you before any more Pokémon are victimized. Tiehun, Hikaru! Blazing Bullet!" The boy pointed at the Skarmory and quickly knocked it out.

The lady just laughed at the boy as she recalled the bird. "Don't think you've won this double battle. Hypno, use Synchronoise."

Not knowing what the attack was, Ixen watched as Tiehun collapsed in pain. "H-hey! Tiehun! Are you okay?" He pulled back the Metang and made a reach for Yaoban when he decided to just finish things as a single battle. "Hikaru! Foresight! Quick Attack!" The boy forced himself to calm down and think things through as he kept a careful eye on the battlefield.

"Hypnosis!"

"Hikaru!" Ixen watched as the Riolu slowed down. He clenched his eyes shut and felt the anger in him boil over. _I won't let this battle end like this!_ When the Dragon Tamer opened his eyes again, he quickly lost sight of everything around except the Hypno he wanted so badly to defeat.

Belle watched the boy as he was deathly silent. "I'll make this loss for you quick. It's too bad you declined my previous offer." She looked at the sleepy Riolu. "Zen Headbutt!" The Hypno lowered his head and charged at the Riolu. When Hikaru suddenly used Blaze Kick to counter, Belle was surprised. "What? How did you do that?" She looked up at Ixen, but found that he was in some kind of trance. _What an interesting trainer…_

Hikaru and Ixen charged forward and used another Blaze Kick. Each counter and attack the Hypno performed seemed to fail. The quick speed of the Riolu and thoughts of the Dragon Tamer outmatched their opponents' strength. Ixen prepared a final attack and Hikaru used Force Palm and Blaze Kick in kick succession. The boy finally regained consciousness as the Riolu woke up and sensed his trainer's pained left arm.

Ixen let out a scream of pain and pulled back. He cradled his arm carefully and looked around. The battle seemed to be over but he couldn't remember a thing. _Did I blackout again?_ He finally stared up at Belle but continued to say nothing. The area around him was falling apart at a rapid pace. He stood up and just glared at the Black Market member.

"I lost this match, but don't think I'm giving up on a trainer like you." She quickly left the hideout, leaving the boy alone.

Ixen stood in his place for only two minutes longer. He sensed his Pokémon returning to him but did not smile. "Great job, everyone. Return to your Poké Balls. You all deserve a long rest." When everyone except Hikaru followed his commands, Ixen looked at the Riolu. The trainer sensed a bit of resentment and anger in the small Pokémon. The Dragon Tamer only responded with a gentle smile. "Let's get going…"

They made their way out and into the game corner. Seeing how Belle escaped, Ixen frowned but continued forward to get out of the dark building. Once outside, he let himself collapse forward onto the ground. Hikaru picked him up and looked around for some help.

"Ixen!" Blue's voice came from down the street. When the Riolu saw another trainer with Blue, he tensed. He didn't allow anyone to get close to Ixen. Blue sighed and helped explain to Hikaru. "You all went through a lot down there, didn't you? Erika is the gym leader here. It was her Eevee you saved and besides, Ixen needs a place to rest."

Erika smiled at the Riolu. "We'll do our best to make sure he recovers." Hikaru looked up at Erika suspiciously but looked down at Ixen. He reluctantly allowed the Dragon Tamer to be brought to the gym.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Ixen's Journal: Blue the Evolver

_ The first time I saw the trainer was during the airing of the Ninth Pokémon League. I thought she was a really powerful trainer and to think she went up against the great Professor Oak himself! There was really no way for her to have won, but she put up a good fight._

_ Meeting Blue is a completely different story though because I'm confused as to what I'm supposed to take seriously. Her cleverness is something I admire, but she uses it a lot against me. If I really do want to become a better trainer, I should really stop falling for her tricks. Still, I owe her a few favors so I'll just see where this leads me. If anything, she's like the older sister I'd rather not have._


	8. A Torn Party

Notes: Still don't own Pokemon or anything. I find that Ixen gets on my nerves this chapter. It could be because I sided wih what Hikaru believes in but oh well. Battling against the later gym leaders isn't really my strong suit anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>~CELADON~POKÉMON~SCHOOL~<p>

"Hikaru! Hey! What's wrong?" Ixen dodged the upset Riolu's punches and kicks. "It's been two days already. Are you still upset?" Hikaru forcefully rammed his head into the trainer's stomach. Both of them toppled over and Ixen reluctantly pinned Hikaru to the ground. "What's wrong?"

The trainer's other Pokémon stood solemnly aside. They watched as the stronger Riolu broke free and began trying to land a hit on their trainer again. It was none of their concerns and Ixen had specifically said to leave it to him. Yaoban shook his head as Ixen jumped backwards and tripped. Hikaru was about to punch the boy when Ixen raised his left arm up to block himself. Seeing the cast, Hikaru stopped and collapsed to a sitting position.

_"You're an idiotic trainer!"_ The Riolu crossed his arms and looked away from the Dragon Tamer.

"I must be if I don't know the reason why you're upset," Ixen stated. "So, is there any chance of you telling me?" He knelt down and reached for the Riolu's shoulder.

Hikaru merely slapped his hand aside. _"You should have switched to Yaoban! You could have even used a Revive on Tiehun!"_

"Oh… you're upset about _that_." Ixen looked over at the rest of his party and signaled them to come over. "I made you all worry, didn't I? I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to rescue that Eevee and destroy the lab so no other Pokémon could be forced into those experiments." The trainer sighed and looked at his Riolu. "It's alright if you're angry, but I believed that you could win that battle, Hikaru. If I didn't, I would have switched to Yaoban." The boy looked at his entire party. "Are any of you upset?"

Tiehun, Wulong, and Longjia did their best to hide it, but the trainer noticed. Chiyu smiled and backed away from the tense group. _"I always believe in Ixen."_

Longjia glared at the Marshtomp. _"That's because you're too easy-going. He put himself in danger, idiot."_

"Hey," Ixen sternly said, "it's alright for you to think that way, but we've got to work this out. With the four of you angry at me, I have to either fix it or re-plan our strategy for tomorrow's gym battle." The trainer sighed. "But never mind the gym challenge for now. I want to get things organized. If you're still upset at me, stand near Hikaru. If you're not, stand near Chiyu." Yaoban didn't move so Ixen rolled his eyes. "If you're in between, stand with Yaoban."

When everyone finally chose a side, Ixen frowned at the results. Hikaru, Tiehun, and Wulong were together while Longjia stood next to Yaoban. Chiyu was the only one who wasn't angry at him in the least. Realizing this, the Marshtomp just smiled. _"It's alright! Things will turn out fine."_

Ixen sighed and rearranged his Pokémon in his mind. "I know why Hikaru is angry. Wulong, Tiehun, why are both of you angry at me?"

The Dragonair seemingly frowned at the boy. _"You didn't have to split your party in half. I could have helped you in that battle!"_

Tiehun nodded. _"You even put yourself in danger while you were trying to escape. What exactly were you trying to do letting me go ahead like that?"_

"I was rushing out of there while thinking of a way to destroy the place without doing anything to the game corner. While I was with Hikaru, we were trying to stall while you got the Eevee to safety. I didn't expect for you to return so soon." He shook his head and looked at Longjia. "You're in the middle? Why?"

_"I wasn't angry. I just didn't like how when we got back, you were really hurt and tired."_

Yaoban sternly stared at his trainer and Ixen only nodded. "You don't need to say anything. I know how you wanted fight even if it meant revealing yourself to the enemy. You're not angry though because you know I'm not one to risk everything until pushed to the very edge." Ixen sat on the ground and stared at the three groups. "Chiyu, can you join Yaoban and Longjia?" _Now what to do? With half my party upset, I can't expect them to willingly fight for me._ "I'm really sorry, you all. This is important I know, but there's nothing I can really do about this. I apologized already, but if you're still mad, that's fine. I'm still going to continue forward because there are a lot of things ahead of us to do. Hikaru, Wulong, I really want to use you both for tomorrow's match."

Still angry, Hikaru refused to respond. Wulong, on the other hand, nodded. She was still slightly angry, but Ixen was relieved that he would be able to adjust his team accordingly.

"Thank you, Wulong. Hikaru? If you change your mind, you can always tell me. I want you and Tiehun to be able to forgive me, but for that to happen, both of you will need time. Even if it takes a long while, I'll wait, okay?" Ixen smiled kindly at them both and pointed out Yaoban and Chiyu. "Until then, we'll continue to move forward with everything we've got! Longjia, will you please return to your Poké Ball? I'll call for you if I need anything." Ixen set aside Hikaru's and Tiehun's Poké Balls next to Longjia's and began his special training outside the university. He smiled brightly at his Pokémon but inwardly frowned at himself. _I won't give up either. I'll do my best to become a better trainer for all of you._

Tiehun and Hikaru watched silently as Ixen began planning out a strategy. The Metang looked at the Riolu and sighed. _"There's no use in trying to change him. Wulong will surely forgive him after he wins his next badge. I will too because he did his best to put us ahead of him. When will you?"_

Hikaru scowled and crossed his arms. _"I don't know. Maybe when I evolve?"_ The Riolu tried to contain his annoyance as he watched Chiyu dodge Wulong's tail.

The Metang stared at Hikaru's eyes and turned back to watch Yaoban teach Wulong to control her Flamethrower. _"I see… That's what you're upset about. You'll need him if you want to become stronger. He's the reason you want to be stronger anyways."_ Tiehun left Hikaru on his own as he returned to his Poké Ball. _The reason Ixen asked for you to be in tomorrow's battle wasn't because of your Blaze Kick, but the off chance that you'd evolve. Even if he doesn't show it, our trainer knows exactly what we want._

The Riolu continued to sulk and decided to find a place to train on his own. He looked back at his trainer and saw that he was intensely focused on getting Chiyu to be able to dodge anything. "I know you're even more susceptible to Grass-type attacks, so we'll make sure your evasion is at its highest in this battle. Wulong! Keep using Slam! Okay, good! Chiyu! Target Yaoban's Flamethrower with Ice Beam!" Unable to watch anymore of it, Hikaru turned to leave, bumping into a trainer as he did so.

_Someone is watching?_ Hikaru looked up and saw a lady wearing a kimono. He recognized her to be Erika. _The gym leader is watching?_

Erika looked at the Riolu and apologized. "I'm sorry. You must be Ixen's." Seeing how the Pokémon responded negatively to his trainer's name, Erika paused and saw Ixen narrowly dodge Wulong's Slam. "He's a kind trainer, but his chosen three Pokémon seem questionable. I don't suppose you're upset with his way of thinking, are you?"

Hikaru glumly watched as Ixen set up a few targets for Yaoban to practice his accuracy. _Maybe… Why use Chiyu? He's just going to be knocked out in a few minutes. I'd be a better fighter._ Realizing what he was thinking, the Riolu shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to fight for such a reckless trainer.

"Erika!" Ixen spotted the gym leader watching him as he set up new targets. "Did you finish your class? I managed to pick out my Pokémon for tomorrow's battle. Since you showed me yours, here are my three! Charizard, Marshtomp, Dragonair!" The boy smirked happily and noticed his Riolu watching too. "Hikaru, you're welcome to join the training if you're bored."

Hikaru responded by looking away. _Stupid trainer!_ He returned to where the Poké Balls were and let himself in.

"Hikaru…" Ixen sighed and shook his head at himself. _If you want something, all you need to do is ask, Hikaru._ He returned his attention to Erika but saw that she was leaving.

"I look forward to our battle tomorrow, Ixen. I hope you will be prepared to fight me with your full strength."

* * *

><p>~CELADON~CITY~GYM~<p>

Before entering the gym, Ixen looked at Hikaru once more. "Are you sure you don't want to fight?" The Riolu responded by crossing his arms and looking away. The boy could only smile. "Honestly, Hikaru, if you want me to do something for you, I will. You're my friend as well as an important comrade of our team, you know?" He looked into the entrance and stretched towards the sky. "Chiyu, Wulong, I'm counting on you. Yaoban, you're always my ace, but this time, I might have to turn to you."

Inside the gym, the boy was quickly admitted to see the gym leader. Erika was not yet here, but the Dragon Tamer took the time to study how the gym's field was to be set up for their battle. Hikaru sat behind his trainer and stared at the different flowers growing in the gym.

"Welcome to my gym, Ixen. Are you ready for our battle today?"

The boy looked up and responded with a smirk. "We're all set!"

The battle started and both trainers' Pokémon stood ready. Chiyu wore his usual goofy smile and dodged as Erika's Tangela used Vine Whip against him. He countered quickly with Ice Beam and jumped again as a vine came at him from the side.

"Keep your guard up, Chiyu! Foresight and counter!" Ixen kept his bright smile on his face as his Pokémon dodged everything before using a powerful and accurate Ice Beam.

"I can see why you trained your Marshtomp to evade your Draganair's attacks," Erika noted with a smile. "Is that enough though? Absorb!"

Chiyu sensed the Tangela's vines growing wild and coming towards him. Ixen snapped his fingers. "All four of your moves, Chiyu!" The Marshtomp nodded quickly and evaded all of the vines before triggering a hailstorm. Chiyu quickly followed up with a swift Blizzard and Ice Beam. The Tangela was quickly knocked out, but not before it used one last desperate Vine Whip. "Chiyu!" Ixen sighed in relief as the Marshtomp was still able to stand.

"A hailstorm won't be enough to win, Ixen."

"I know," the boy replied as he pulled back his weakened Pokémon. "I'll send you out once you've recovered enough, Chiyu. For now, Wulong! Take the stage." The Dragonair shivered in the icy weather, but did her best to withstand the harsh conditions. "Just do your best. I won't ask for more than possible, Wulong."

"That is a smart decision, Ixen. I, too, will not ask the impossible from my Victreebell." Erika waved her hand and the Pokémon responded by tackling into Wulong.

"Dragon Dance!" Ixen held his breath as the Dragonair's delayed reaction managed to bring her out of harm's way. "Blizzard Beam!" Both attacks trapped the large Pokémon in an icy prison. "Finish with some fire! Flamethrower!" Ixen's smirk fell as he watched his Pokémon get distracted. "Wulong?" The Dragonair wandered into the harsh weather and the trainer paused. _What's going on?_ His eyes narrowed when he felt a trap about to be sprung. "Wulong, get out of there! Dragon Dance!"

A sudden chill swept over him and when the hail stopped, Wulong was quickly knocked out. The weak Victreebell had the Dragonair trapped in its mouth, but quickly spat her out. Erika smiled at the boy.

Ixen lowered his cap as he took in a deep breath, taking in the faint perfume. "Sweet Scent… Combined with an icy Weather Ball and Wulong is down."

"You're very perceptive. How will you fare now, I wonder?"

"Chiyu! Ice Beam!"

"Power Whip!"

The Marshtomp jumped but his leg was caught by the large vine. Ixen winced as his Pokémon flipped in the air before landing on his head. "Chiyu!" The Dragon Tamer recalled him and frowned at himself. "Sorry… Just rest with Wulong." Ixen turned towards his last Pokémon and fired himself up for the finale. "Yaoban!"

"Now we are down to our last Pokémon. I have seen your Pokémon dance to your draconic melody, but now it is my turn." Erika's Vileplume stood on the field, ready to battle. "Petal Dance!"

The Charizard reacted by using Sunny Day and dodging the attack with his own Dragon Dance. When enough distance was between him and Vileplume, he unleashed a powerful Flamethrower before taming the fire with Air Slash. Knowing the battle was over, Ixen helped put out the flames on the poor Pokémon. Yaoban helped and obediently stood by the boy's side as Erika approached them.

The Dragon Tamer smiled nervously and gave the gym leader an apologetic bow. "Sorry, Erika. If there's anything you need, Yaoban and I will try to repair the gym. It smells nice in here though." The dizzying perfume in the air made him light-headed but he steadied himself by leaning against his Charizard.

"It's fine, Ixen. You did well in our battle." Her kind smile calmed the trainer and he blushed in modesty. "But before I give you the Rainbow Badge, you should come with me."

"Huh? Sure." Ixen turned to the sleeping Riolu. He smiled and turned to Yaoban. "Can you bring him with us? I don't want to have to wake him." He bounded after the gym leader and followed her out of the battlefield. When they were in the next room, Ixen took the chance to look at a machine along the back wall. It resembled the lab in the game corner and he shivered at the memory. "What's all of this?" He spotted the resting Eevee and paused in hesitation. "How is she?"

"Doing well thanks to your rescue," Erika responded. She smiled at the boy, but noticed that he was still bothered by something. "Is something the matter?"

"That lab… I read about it once or maybe I saw it in the news. What was it built for?" Ixen took calm breaths and looked up at the gym leader.

She was about to answer, but one of her maids had came in. "Lady Erika, the trainer has arrived."

"I heard from Blue what happened! Where's the Eevee!" The trainer calmed down when he saw Ixen standing over the Pokémon. He smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did a great job, Ixen."

"That doesn't mean much when this Eevee nearly died," the Dragon Tamer responded glumly. "I'm not a trainer like you, Red."

"You saved her though, didn't you?" Red smirked at the boy. "That's something, isn't it?" He looked up at Erika seriously. "So what kind of experiments did this Eevee go through?"

"The same as Vee as well as a drastic color change."

Ixen clenched his good hand into a tight fist. "Forced evolution makes it easy to catch a Pokémon that accidentally became a shiny. That's bad enough but forcibly turning a Pokémon shiny through experiments!" He quickly calmed down and blinked at Erika. "You said the 'same as Vee'. What did that mean?"

Red pulled out a Poké Ball and called out his Espeon. "Vee was an Eevee when he went through experiments under Team Rocket. He had the ability to evolve to Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon while being able to revert back to an Eevee. Vee was cured of that by evolving normally into an Espeon."

Erika nodded. "There is also something else with this Eevee, but the equipment I have in here isn't capable of finding out what. I figured a good enough trainer would be able to keep and train her."

The boy looked at the Pokémon happily but reluctantly shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I can't."

Red began to protest. "I know you have a full team, but—"

"No, it's not that. I'm just not capable yet." Thinking of Hikaru, Ixen made his resolve clear and firm to the two other trainers. "An Eevee evolves only when they are truly happy with their trainers. Seeing as I still have to grow up a bit more, I won't be a good trainer." Ixen looked up at Red. "I know of a better trainer back home who would be glad to take her though. Eevee will be in good hands, I promise."

Seeing that they can't change the boy's mind, both trainers agreed. Red gave Ixen his best confident smile. "In time you'll be better, but if that's what you really want, I'll bring the Eevee to Professor Oak before taking the Eevee to Blackthorn."

"Thanks, Red…" Ixen watched as the Pokémon was placed into a Poké Ball. "Oh!" Red paused before leaving. "Bring Yellow along too, okay? I want the Eevee to…" Ixen looked at the ground, unable to finish.

"Sure thing, Ixen. Take care." The Fighter flashed him one last smile before taking off.

Yaoban worriedly watched his trainer. Ixen gave the Charizard a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." He turned to Erika and gave her another bow. "I'm sorry again. I'll be going to the Pokémon Center now. We'll be leaving for Cerulean City at night, so it's best for me to prepare before the day is done."

"Hold on. You can't leave without the Rainbow Badge." The gym leader handed it to the boy, but he just stared at it dubiously. "Even if you don't think you're a great trainer, there are many others who think otherwise. Just don't push yourself too hard."

* * *

><p>~ROUTE~9~<p>

Hikaru yawned as he followed his trainer. The Riolu thought it was ridiculous for them to be returning to this city only to take this detour. _If this route leads to Lavender Town, why are we here?_

Ixen sensed the question but responded with a smile. "There should be more Pokémon around for us to see. It was a good thing we came back too. A lot of trainers in the Pokémon Center had a lot for me to log." The Dragon Tamer stretched towards the sky and finally started down Route 9, only to be stopped by a persistent voice yelling at him.

"Ivan! Ivan! Hey! I'm talking to you, peasant brat!"

Both Riolu and trainer were annoyed at the shrill voice. Ixen had to turn around to be certain it was the Rich Boy he met in Mt. Moon all that time ago. "My name's not Ivan! You've got the wrong person." Ixen turned around and muttered under his breath, "Jerk."

Hikaru bounded ahead of his trainer and shrugged. _"Might as well as try to get as far away as possible."_

"Agreed," Ixen nodded. He started pedaling faster, but stopped when he felt the ground shake. He rolled his eyes and had to turn around to see what Pokémon the rich burden was using. _Golem? If this turns to a battle, Hikaru can end it in under a minute, no problem._

"I told you to stop, you filthy peasant!"

"I may be a peasant, but I'm not filthy," Ixen replied coolly. "Besides, I thought you were looking for a guy named Ivan. Let's go, Hikaru."

"Ivan, Isaac! Whatever your name is! I just wanted to say that I finally have two badges! Seeing as how you're still in this miserable town, I'd say you haven't made any progress."

Ixen's Riolu rolled his eyes. _Are all trainers I meet idiots?_

The Dragon Tamer only smirked at that thought. _Hikaru, no need to bash all of the other trainers we've met, although I really do think this guy is a pompous idiot._ "Really? It's been weeks and you just finally got the Cascade Badge? Congratulations on your accomplishment. I didn't think Misty training me would mean having her skills dulled."

"I agree," Doyle shrugged. "For a gym leader, she wasn't all that tough."

Ixen shrewdly looked at Doyle and Hikaru shook his head. "That wasn't an insult meant for Misty." _Dimwit._ The boy mounted his bike again. "If you excuse me, I have two routes and a cave to explore in one day."

"Just how many badges do you have?"

"Two more," Ixen replied vaguely. "See you."

"Wait! The least you can do for someone of better class than you is to listen to what I have to say."

"No thanks. I'm pretty busy. Bye."

"Let's have a quick one-on-one! My Golem against your… whatever that is." Ixen and Hikaru looked at each other. "If I win, I get your Thunder Badge. If you win, I give you this HM for Flash. It's useless to me anyways."

_An HM? I'll need Flash for Rock Tunnel, so I'd better take on his challenge._ After a bit of thinking, Ixen nodded his head. "Hikaru, care to fight for me just this once?"

The Riolu was already annoyed so prepared for a swift battle. Doyle smirked and pointed at the small Pokémon. "Rollout!"

"Foresight, Aura Sphere," Ixen yawned. Hikaru moved swiftly and charged his energy into a tight ball. The blast was enough to knock the Golem into the air. Hikaru jumped into the air and kicked his opponent down before returning to Ixen. "You didn't have to be so harsh, Hikaru."

"I lost so quickly!" Doyle glared at Ixen and threw the disk at the Dragon Tamer. "Take the useless thing! I'm going to look for better Pokémon!"

Sensing the boy was going to follow him, Ixen sighed. He looked inside his pocket and took out a badge Blue gave him. _And I thought I wouldn't need these fake badges._ He tossed a copy of the Thunder Badge at the dimwit and shook his head hopelessly. "Here, now leave me alone." He got onto his bike once more before speeding through the mountain.

Hikaru chuckled as he stared back at Doyle. _"Do you think he'll realize it's fake?"_ The Riolu held on tightly to his trainer's shoulders.

"Do you think he'll learn my name?" Ixen responded blandly. "I don't really mind or care. Blue was right in giving me a few copies of her fake badges. No one really can tell the difference by just looking at it either." He shook his head and smirked to himself. "By the way, I expected you to use Frustration, Hikaru. I won't order you around when you fight, but just know I'm right beside you, okay?"

Hikaru looked at Ixen but said nothing. They continued to go down Route 9, stopping for a few quick battles. Hikaru managed to defeat every trainer they met. When the sun was finally in the center of the sky, Ixen decided to take a rest.

"Lunchtime, everyone! Yaoban, Longjia, can you start a fire? Chiyu, look for some water, will you? Tiehun, keep a look out. Wulong, Hikaru, look in my bag for whatever you guys want me to make." Ixen shuffled through his equipment and helped set up a fire pit. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, Tiehun can you come here? I need to give you Flash before we enter Rock Tunnel."

Lunch passed by uneventfully, but it left the entire party feeling calm. This became a rare opportunity for Ixen to plan out an itinerary for the week. He spent a long time staring at his Pokégear as his Pokémon began exploring and spending time training themselves.

Hikaru scaled the mountainside with Tiehun and looked at everyone else. _"This is a waste of time."_

Tiehun cheated a bit by levitating off the wall but he insisted on following the Riolu. _"You shouldn't be so angry. It's pointless now."_

_"I'm not angry! Just annoyed. He's still a stupid trainer."_

_"You're very childish, Hikaru."_ Tiehun went ahead of the Riolu and stared down at Ixen. Their trainer was jotting down notes in his journal and seemed engrossed in his work. _"So is Ixen for that matter. His optimism is infectious."_

_"He's stupid."_ Hikaru managed to reach the top of the mountain wall and sat down. _"I can't say that to Yaoban because he's devoted to the idiot. Chiyu is also a happy idiot. Wulong is so straightforward that it would be no help to me to talk with her. Longjia is always positive so she'd probably get on my nerves too. You're the only one who's actually worth talking to since you don't say much."_

Tiehun smirked at that. _"Because I have a quiet nature, I'm a good companion. Ixen turns to me a lot for opinions because I'm the one with the best thoughts and ideas. Looking at you right now, I'd say you're too modest that you force yourself to act like a child."_

Hikaru jumped at that. _"Too modest?"_

_"You have a modest nature, so you're easily embarrassed when someone compliments you. When someone like Ixen asks you to do something he knows only you can do, you become easily irritated because you don't think you can. It's not that you don't think it's special, it's because you think you're not able to accomplish a task he gives you. That's quite a difference."_ Tiehun looked down the mountain and caught Ixen's eye. The Dragon Tamer smirked and waved at both Pokémon. _"He believes in all of us. It's only fair for us to give him a chance too. It's not a matter of forgiveness anymore, just trust."_ The Metang began its descent and left the Riolu alone.

Hikaru stared at the silver Pokémon and frowned. _Does that mean you're going to just let him do whatever he wants? An idiot like him…_ The Riolu shook his head and was about to climb down when he saw Yaoban rush towards him. The surprise made him lose balance, but he quickly steadied himself. _"Don't scare me like that!"_

Yaoban stopped and stared calmly at the small Pokémon. _"Sorry… Ixen just thought it'd be quicker if I flew you down."_

Hikaru scowled since it was true that he wanted to keep moving. _"Fine. Let's go."_ He climbed onto the Charizard. Despite knowing the dragon's loyalties, he couldn't help but feel respect for him. _"Why do you follow Ixen, Yaoban?"_

_"Because Ixen did his best for me."_ When the Charizard said nothing more, Hikaru gave him a quizzical expression. Yaoban wouldn't say more though because they had already landed.

Ixen smiled at all of his Pokémon. "Everyone is refreshed, right? Let's continue onwards now. I want to get to Lavender Town by nightfall. Even if I'm not exactly welcome, I want to be out of Rock Tunnel before then." He returned everyone except Hikaru and Tiehun. "Ready?"

Tiehun nodded and started for Route 10. Hikaru merely shrugged and climbed onto the bike. Ixen happily pulled down his cap and started pedaling to their next destination.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Ixen's Journal: Lavender Town

_ After a short encounter with a trainer's shiny Growlithe on Route 7, we reached Lavender Town. It was pretty calm and quiet, so I decided to explore. There's no gym, but there is a Pokémon memorial here. I was about to pay my respects when I was stopped by a few of the townspeople. None of them seemed to want me to go in. When I inquired why, they told me it was a policy for outside trainers. I decided to go to the broadcast tower instead, but was also denied entry. When I wanted to learn more, they just kicked me out of town._


	9. Capture and Rescue

Notes: I find that I really dislike the creepy Generation I Lavender Town music. It fits the serene death theme, but I dislike it. I also find myself admiring Lance a lot. In fact, he's one of my favorite trainers. I don't own the Pokemon franchise otherwise, I'd actually push forward my own idea to compile all of the games together and call that Rainbow Version.

* * *

><p>~ROCK~TUNNEL~<p>

Ixen's bike jumped sideways to dodge the rampaging Onix charging at them. Tiehun rammed his head directly into the large snake and demagnetized the Pokémon's internal compass. Hikaru jumped off the bike and quickly knocked out the Pokémon. Their trainer scowled and looked ahead into the darkness.

"That's the fifth Pokémon we've found that's upset. There's no doubt about it; the Black Market is here." The Dragon Tamer shook his head and turned towards his two Pokémon. "Let's keep going. Tiehun, keep a look out for trouble. Hikaru, don't stray too far from our sides."

The Riolu looked around as he followed behind Tiehun. _"If we bump into someone, we'd better be prepared to fight."_

The Metang responded by shining its light brighter for their trainer. _"I see you're very eager to prove your strength."_

Hikaru lightly punched the saucer-like Pokémon but said nothing. Ixen had already stopped pedaling and spotted someone in the distance. "Tiehun! Dim down the light." He sped forward and called out for the person's attention. "Hey! What are you doing in this cave?"

Both Pokémon hurried to catch up to their trainer and saw that the boy was speaking to an old man. "Ah, excuse me, young sir. I'm looking for a young trainer. He is wearing a black silk suit and has black hair. Have you seen him around anywhere?"

Ixen frowned. "Is his name Doyle?"

"You've seen the young master? Where was he?"

"Route 9. He's probably still in Cerulean City. Who are you?"

"I'm his personal assistant and butler, but I have many matters to attend to. Thank you for your help, young man."

"No problem…" Ixen let the man pass.

Hikaru and Tiehun watched suspiciously as the man went by them and felt a weird transmission. The Metang quickly sought out the source and destroyed it using a weak Confusion. Hikaru scowled and wanted to chase after the butler, but Ixen pulled him back.

"Are the two of you okay?" Ixen frowned and looked down at the rest of his party. "It looks like none of you four were affected. That transmitter was on the butler, right, Tiehun? Let's hurry on out and check on the damage."

They quickly found the exit, but did not leave. The exit was heavily guarded by two Black Market grunts and Ixen did not want to engage them in battle so quickly. The boy watched carefully and planned his next move. More men came their way, but seemed intent on looking for a Pokémon. "No sign of the Cubone! We have its mother, but there's no trace of where the pest went."

"Keep searching! Sheen strictly ordered us to find the thing."

"I don't see why he's still a high-ranking commander. Didn't all his other missions fail? I'd rather be in Belle's team considering she's had many successes."

"I see something!"

Ixen panicked and hurriedly backed away from the scene. He waved at Tiehun to stop using Flash and hid in the darkness. He held his breath as Hikaru and he flattened against the wall.

"There's someone here! Spread out and challenge anyone you see!"

The Dragon Tamer scowled and made sure the members were spaced out far enough from each other. "Hikaru, Aura Sphere!"

The Riolu nodded and created a decoy for them. As many members rushed towards the falling rocks, Ixen took the chance to head towards the exit. The two guards spotted him, but Teihun used Flash to blind them.

Right as Ixen got to the exit, someone pulled him back. "Brat! You're on the top of our wanted list!"

_I wouldn't think that they'd recognize me in the dark…_ Ixen spun around and kicked the arm holding onto him. Jumping backwards, he found a wall behind him. With this, the Dragon Tamer smirked and had Tiehun and Hikaru ready for battle. "Our first priority is getting out unscathed," he stated. _Our second is to do whatever we can to stop them._

Both Pokémon understood and watched as the grunts surrounded them. They did nothing as they suddenly made way for their group's leader. Seeing this man, Ixen had no choice but to frown at the man he had seen so many times. "Why is it that you always get in my way? I don't even know who you are."

The boy shrugged and wore a smug smirk. "It's good that you don't, Sheen. You and Belle are nothing like each other, yet you belong to the Black Market." _This man is a better trainer, but Belle is more ruthless. I can't let my guard down here._ "Who really is the higher ranking officer, I wonder?"

"It's one against ten. Do you really think you have room to push my buttons?" A Probopass loomed behind the man, threatening to crush Ixen's two Pokémon.

Ixen scowled and shook his head. "Including my party, it's seven to however many you have on your side. We won't give up so easily." He dropped all of his Poké Balls and had Tiehun shut off his light. Being the only Pokémon using Flash, the group became confused and struggled to find their own Pokémon. _Chiyu and Hikaru are the best to fight in the dark. Yaoban and Tiehun can distract them and throw them off guard. Longjia, Wulong, stay close to me._ The Dragonair wrapped herself around the Dragon Tamer protectively. Longjia kicked up a large dust storm and Ixen pulled up his goggles.

"Don't let the brat escape!" Sheen sent out his full party and blindly looked around them.

_With this cover, it doesn't matter if there is light or not._ "Dragon Duet!" Ixen held on to Wulong as both Pokémon began using Dragon Dance simultaneously to dodge between the mess. _Too make things fair, I'd better take out the member's Pokémon first._ "Psychic! Muddy Water! Aura Sphere! DragonBreath! Rockslide! Flamethrower!" The boy jumped to the ground and exited the tunnel. "Everyone out and into a ball!" He tossed out six new Poké Balls for them to reside in. Hikaru knocked his ball back into Ixen's hand and the boy responded with a smirk as he pulled down his goggles. "Can you lend me your power again?"

The Riolu lowered his head and stared at the boy's cast. He gave his response by jumping in front of the boy as Sheen rushed out with his own Lucario. "You took out my entire team, but I was at least smart enough to keep one Pokémon in reserve. I have to admire you, kid. You fight like it's a war, but you're not going to win with a shrimp like that."

Hikaru glared at the man but remained calm. He glanced back at his own trainer and noticed Ixen was staring up at the moon. "Win or lose, I trust that my Pokémon will be victorious in the end." His eyes flashed dangerously as he pointed at the Lucario. "Aura Sphere!"

"Psychic!" The ball of energy reversed itself and flew back into the Riolu. Lucario mercilessly captured the small Pokémon in its attack and Sheen laughed. "Weak is still weak, no matter how you look at it."

Ixen cringed as he attempted to enter his Pokémon's mind. A splitting headache threatened to ruin his concentration, but the boy did his best to relieve the small Riolu of most of his pain. "Hikaru, Reversal!" He collapsed to his knees and watched Hikaru struggle to get close enough to the Lucario and attack. "Finishing strike!" The Dragon Tamer couldn't focus enough to specify an attack, but Hikaru swiftly knocked the Lucario into the opposing trainer.

_We win,_ Hikaru smirked. He then ran to check on his trainer. _Stupid… You pushed yourself too far again._

Sheen recalled his Pokémon and collapsed to the ground. "I lost again… How can a bratty kid win against my Lucario with a baby?"

Hikaru angrily rose to his feet and was about to pummel the man, but Ixen pulled on his arm. _There's no reason to go any further, Hikaru._ He stood to his feet and steadied himself with the wall. "I told you, I believe in my team." He leaned forward and smiled at the Riolu. "Even if they don't believe in themselves or me, I still believe in them."

* * *

><p>~LAVENDER~TOWN~<p>

Ixen wandered through the area feeling a bit exposed without his goggles and cap. His ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Even my coat, I can't wear it here… Hikaru, you don't have to be so tense. If we don't stand out, we won't be kicked from town again." He sat on a bench outside the House of Memories and frowned. "Still, with all these restrictions, I can't do anything interesting in this town. It's so confining here. Do you want to head to Fuchsia City, Hikaru? The next gym is there."

The Riolu stared at the building before them. He looked through a window and noticed the arranged flowers as well as offerings. The depressing sight brought him down until he realized his trainer was speaking to him. _"Eh? Oh, uh… if there's a gym, sure."_

The Dragon Tamer stood up and stretched. "Coming here was a waste after all. Oh well, at least nobody recognizes me without my things. We can come back anyti—" As he spoke, someone rushed past him with a pair of black-clothed guards chasing him. "What?" Ixen tripped over the bench and got up. "That was weird…"

Hikaru had seen the whole thing and got a better look at the old man running. _That man must be in trouble._

Right as the trainer was deciding whether or not to get involved, one of the guards yelled out loudly. "Stop! Return that Pokémon!"

"The Black Market again?" Ixen shook his head and prepared to give chase. "Even in a peaceful town like this they're causing trouble. Come on, Hikaru. It's such a drag I'm not even allowed to bike in this town…"

The Pokémon followed the Dragon Tamer but had doubts about whether the old man really was part of the organization. Hikaru reluctantly rushed ahead and tracked down the perpetrator. He paused when he found an odd looking tent. The guards chasing the man had lost him at this point and began looking in the houses. To the Riolu, it made more sense to check out the tent first.

Ixen caught up and made a face. "Why is it that all guards I meet are incapable of doing their jobs? Let's go, Hikaru…" He was about to step into the tent, but paused to read the sign outside. "Name rater? What's that?"

Both entered the tent and spotted two old men talking to each other. "Fuji, what did you think you could do by retaking this Marowak from them?" He looked up when he spotted Ixen. "Hide her quickly!" he stated and brightly smiled at the customer. "Hello, hello! Welcome to the Name Rater's tent. Would you like me to rate the name of your Pokémon?"

"Er, no thanks. I'm just here regarding a 'stolen' Pokémon?" The confused boy knit his eyebrows together. "Neither of you know anything about the Black Market, do you?"

The man, Fuji, became nervous around the young trainer. "Are you a member here looking for the person who 'stole' this Pokémon?"

"What? No!" Ixen was slightly offended by that. "Although, it'd be great if the Black Market thinks so," he paused and began thinking. "I was offered to join and doing so might give me an edge over their plans. But I don't like hurting Pokémon for greed… Hold on. You're getting me side-tracked! I'm not a part of the Market. Are you?"

"Of course not!" The Name Rater declared. "Fuji is too kind to Pokémon to work for such a low class of people."

"That's a relief then," Ixen said with a sigh. After a few more seconds, he suddenly realized something. "The Market members in Rock Tunnel yesterday were saying something about having a Cubone's mother. You rescued her, didn't you, Mr. Fuji?" He knelt down and smiled at the Marowak hiding under the table. "It's amazing how someone like you rescued a Pokémon against an entire syndicate."

Mr. Fuji thanked the boy and took a better look of him. "I recognize you now. You were here a week ago, but were kicked out by those guards for snooping around."

"Is that what I was doing? I thought I was just trying to get permission to enter the broadcast tower and House of Memories." Ixen frowned and shook his head. "What's wrong with this town?"

"Many of the townspeople would say the ghosts of the Pokémon Tower have returned to haunt the village. That may be true in a sense because ghost Pokémon have been recently sited around the House of Memories. I believe it's just because the tower is controlled by the Black Market. If you have no business at the tower, they don't let you in; it's as simple as that."

"I guess that's why the people around town wouldn't tell me anything. Now I'm stuck in a position where I can't do anything against the Black Market. Being on the top of their list of wanted trainers, I'd better leave before I get into trouble." The boy frowned at himself and shook his head. "I can't leave without doing something though. That Cubone they're looking for will be captured if I don't do anything."

"Yes, it is no longer safe for me to stay here either," Fuji nodded. "If we can rescue this Cubone, we will be able to leave without regrets. I would like your help, young trainer."

"Oh, sorry! I'm Dragon Tamer Ixen," the boy stated as he bowed in respect. "I've been given a task to compile a database on Pokémon for Professor Oak as well as accomplishing my own goal of being the Champion Dragon Tamer of Indigo Plateau."

The Name Rater smirked at the boy. "Ixen… a bold name for a rising Dragon Tamer! Your Pokémon must have their own unique names too. Can I see them?"

Fuji nodded. "Let's see your team. It will give me a chance to come up with something in the meantime."

Ixen fumbled for his Poké Balls. "I guess." He turned to his Riolu and smiled meekly. "A little help, Hikaru?"

"Hikaru! A bright name for a growing Riolu. Tiehun, a sturdy name for such a silent Metang. Wulong, a pretty name for a wonderful Dragonair. Longjia, another sturdy name for a happy Pupitar. Yaoban! Another fiery and bold name for an awesome Charizard. As for your very easy-going Marshtomp, Chiyu is very odd. Would you like to change it?"

"Not really. Chiyu likes his name fine, right?" The water Pokémon responded by smiling his usual goofy smirk. "Everyone else is fine too."

"Yes, I enjoy Yaoban's name the most. So much like his trainer. I can see he has been with you for a long time."

Ixen smiled at that thought as he recalled everyone. He turned to Fuji and was ready to set out. "What will we do now?"

"My volunteer house is being watched very carefully, so I will not be able to return to my home."

"I guess the Pokémon Center here won't be safe either," Ixen muttered. "But now that I know what to expect, I can sneak past the guards and get back to Rock Tunnel."

"Good luck, both of you. I'll keep an eye on things in town. As the Name Rater, I can't go leaving my tent unattended!" The Name Rater waved at them and gave them a reassuring smile that he'd take care of the volunteer house.

Both left the Pokémon with Hikaru following them. Ixen reached into his backpack and took out his trench coat. "Why don't you wear this until we get to Fuschia City? The guards don't seem all that bright about disguises. What are we going to do now?"

"The first thing on our list is to find the Cubone. This Marowak will be able to— Where'd she go?"

Ixen jumped in surprise and turned to Hikaru. When the Riolu was nowhere to be found, the boy panicked. "Hikaru! Where'd you go?"

The Riolu peered around the corner and motioned for the boy to hurry. _"Marowak went ahead. I just saw the Cubone!"_

"All right then!" He rushed down the street with Fuji beside him. When the boy heard something up ahead, he called for Wulong. "Agility! Help Hikaru if he's in trouble." Ixen slowed down in worry for Fuji. "We don't have to rush if you can't, Mr. Fuji."

"You go on ahead. I'll make sure a path is clear south of town at Route 12. Do your best too."

Ixen nodded and decided on using his bike. _Screw the rules! I don't have time!_ He dodged the pedestrians and saw that the guards didn't take even notice of him. "Hikaru! Wulong! Where'd you go?" When he found himself by the broadcast tower, he spotted his Dragonair wrapping around the Marowak and Cubone protectively. "Dragon-Aura combination!" Upon hearing their trainer's command, both Pokémon combined DragonBreath and Aura Sphere together and aimed at the guards wearing black.

_"Get them to Ixen! I'll take care of this."_ Hikaru charged at the Growlithe and Houndour, ready to use Force Palm.

Their trainer carefully checked over the shiny Cubone. "Hey, little guy. Don't worry about a thing. Your mother is here and I'll take you to safety." He looked up at Wulong and sternly gave her directions. "Escort these two towards Route 12. Mr. Fuji is waiting there. Wait five minutes and if I'm not there get to Vermillion City without me. We'll meet up and head to Fuchsia City together, okay?" He spotted a Flamethrower headed their way so took out Chiyu. "Water Gun! Get going, Wulong!"

When the Dragonair was a far enough distance away from them, Ixen returned his attention to the battle only to be struck down. "I thought you'd still be here, brat. With that Cubone gone, you'll have to pay with your service." He picked up the unconscious boy and reached for his three remaining Pokémon. Sheen touched Yaoban's ball, but the extreme temperature caused him to flinch back. "Yargh!" Following the Charizard's suit, Longjia and Tiehun made their Poké Balls untouchable to the enemy. Angry, the man looked at his team. "Did you subdue the two Pokémon yet?"

Hikaru and Chiyu avoided every attack coming towards them. The Marshtomp seemed enraged and mercilessly took out the remainder of the Pokémon going against them. It didn't take long before a Shiftry subdued Chiyu and a Murkrow prevented Hikaru from rescuing their trainer. When the men finally restrained the Pokémon, they saluted Sheen. "Yes, sir!"

"Bring him into one of the extra chambers and take away everything he has. We'll be going through them later." The man tossed Ixen into the group and they took him away.

* * *

><p>~VERMILLION~CITY~<p>

Wulong worriedly fidgeted when she realized the morning was arriving but her trainer was still nowhere to be found. Fuji had promised to search for a trainer to help them if Ixen didn't arrive by sunrise. Seeing as it was impossible to wait any longer, the Dragonair crept out of the Pokémon Fan Club building and waited on the coast.

Fuji and the Chairman had woken early. The two old men were speaking to each other about what Fuji and Wulong would do. Fuji worriedly stared at the boy's trench coat. "I can probably get some help if I return to Cinnabar Island. I can't get there alone though."

"Such a cute Cubone!" The Chairman was playing with the baby Pokémon and glanced at Fuji. "None of my club members are very capable trainers. I can let you borrow my Fearow and fly there though. He is strong enough to travel with you all the way across Johto if he has to." His eyes twinkled at the thought of his marvelous Pokémon performing such an amazing task.

"Yes, but that means I must leave Wulong here. She's extremely worried about Ixen's well-being."

"Not a problem, Mr. Fuji! My club will watch over her. We finally get a chance to care for a cute and beautiful Dragonair! This is magnificent. Dragonair are such grand creatures."

The mentioned Pokémon continued with her business. She decided it would be best to Surf along the coastline in case her trainer decided to show up by bike. Wulong bobbed up and down in the waves and finally noticed a trainer flying over the sea. The Pokémon he was using was very swift and menacing so she dove underwater as it neared her.

"Aerodactyl! Don't move!" The trainer turned to his own flying Dragonair. "Draw the dragon out with Whirlpool!"

Wulong reacted quickly using a Twister spinning in the opposite direction and adding Thunder to her attack. The larger Dragonair fell into the sea and Wulong took advantage of the water battle. When it was clear that she won, she surfaced and stared at the trainer attacking her. She took a good look of the man and noticed that he was wearing a dark cape.

"So it was a Dragonair I saw," he said finally, "and a well-trained one at that. I must compliment the trainer's work." Two more of his Dragonair came up from the water and made a move to capture Wulong.

Thinking quickly, Wulong used Dragon Dance and Agility to evade the two Pokémon. She returned to the water and created another Twister to protect herself. _I won't be able to win on my own, but I can escape if I use Ixen's special training._ Looking around, she jumped up from the water and slammed her tail into one of the Dragonair before using DragonBreath on the other. The attacks were enough to stall the trainer long enough for her to escape.

The trainer went to help his Pokémon, but turned around and smirked. "You won't get away so quickly. Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" His best Pokémon quickly dove down from the sky and rammed the Dragonair into the water. "Don't underestimate the power of a Dragon Tamer."

_Dragon Tamer!_ Wulong knocked the Dragonite aside with her Dragon Tail, but it only resulted in a Gyarados jumping from the sea and towards her. _The only Dragon Tamer I know outside of Blackthorn City is Ixen._ She dodged the raging beast and used Thunder. She continued towards the shore and once she arrived onto land, she looked back and aimed her head at the racing Aerodactyl. _I've only got one shot!_ She quickly charged her power and used Hyper Beam on the trainer coming after her.

The Aerodactyl quickly swerved up and the Dragon Tamer had to pause. _Such a powerful attack! No regular trainer can tame a dragon so well._ The man looked towards all of his Pokémon and returned them. "Take me to land! I intend to learn more about this Dragonair and her trainer."

In the Pokémon Fan Club, Fuji noticed the bright flash of light outside. "What's going on? Wulong is out there!" He rushed out with the Chairman behind him. "Wulong!" He looked around and noticed the signs of an intense battle. Fuji signaled the Chairman to not get any closer in case there was danger.

The Dragonair was fine, but she was extremely fatigued. The Dragon Tamer she had been battling had already arrived and stared at the two old men. He disregarded them and had his Aerodactyl dive-bomb the Dragonair. Wulong countered by ramming her body into the prehistoric beast. She tried to knock the man off and only succeeded when she willed herself to fight on her missing trainer's behalf. Impressed, the Dragon Tamer jumped onto land and admired the Pokémon's evolution. Knowing these two old men could not have controlled this special dragon, he demanded to have his question answered. "Who is the trainer of this Dragonite?"

Fuji didn't answer the suspicious man. "Can I know who I am answering first?" He had never seen such a bold trainer.

The Dragon Tamer closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Very well. I am a Dragon Tamer of Blackthorn." Wulong backed away in surprise and let go of the Aerodactyl. He dismissed it and placed a hand on his Pokémon's head to begin healing it. "Now answer my question."

When the kind old man still didn't want to respond, Wulong went up to him and reassured him that the Dragon Tamer could be trusted. He reluctantly looked down and replied, "This Dragonite belongs to the Dragon Tamer Ixen."

"Ixen?" The trainer's brown eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"We don't know, but he is most likely captured in Lavender Town." Fuji looked to the Tamer. "Can you maybe please find and rescue him?"

"I have no intentions of rescuing him, but I will find him. Besides, if he is the slightest bit skilled as a trainer, he won't need my help in escaping." The man looked out into the sea and noticed the sun was beginning to rise. "Aerodactyl, let's get going." He climbed onto his Pokémon's back and rose into the air. Looking down once more on the old men, he pointed at Wulong. "I'll be taking the Dragonite along too."

Fuji looked at the Pokémon, not wanting to entrust her to a stranger, but in the end he handed her Ixen's coat. He bowed his head to the Dragonite before looking up at the Dragon Tamer. "Yes, please return Wulong to her proper trainer. And if you find Ixen, can you tell him that Fuji will be heading to Cinnabar Island to meet with someone?"

"Very well," the trainer nodded. He set off quickly and looked at the Dragonite flying beside him. "So you belong to my young cousin. Hold still while I heal your wounds." He placed his hand on her forehead and diligently worked at going through her memories. "By now, you should know who I am." Wulong bowed her head in respect as they quickly flew towards Lavender Town.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Wulong

Species: Female Dragonite

Nature: Adamant

Obtained: Hatched in Route 46 by Ixen

Favorite Moves: Dragon Dance, Agility, DragonBreath

Originally belonging to Clair, she was given to Ixen the same reason Lance gave him Yaoban. Less awkward than her adoptive brother and trainer, Wulong enjoys winning alongside her friends. Very proud and serious, she will do anything to stand up for what she believes in. This was due to the moment Ixen hatched her that she believes it is her duty to do whatever it is she can to support those around her. As a Dratini and Dragonair, she was babied by Yaoban but supported by Ixen to do her best. Although she dislikes dry foods and superficial beauty, Wulong has always been a very graceful 'Dancing Dragon', even in danger, hence her name.


	10. Haunted and Hunted

Notes: I enjoy the Elite Four. I also love the name Shiten-ou, but I'll just use Elite Four throughout this story. I don't own Pokemon. I only control Ixen and his very odd attitude.

* * *

><p>~LAVENDER~TOWN~<p>

Yaoban kept a careful eye on what happened outside his Poké Ball. None of the guards dared to touch his fiery ball in fear of incineration. Clamps were used but failed when the material melted on contacted. If he or any of his other comrades were taken from their trainer, the Charizard heated his container, forcing his ball open and the flames to escape. The Black Market learned quickly to not cross the dangerous Pokémon.

Hikaru and Chiyu were the only ones out of their balls, but the Riolu was chained up and kept in a cell while the Marshtomp was locked in a tank of water and had no way of breaking out. Both Pokémon could see their trainer in his own cell. Hikaru found it ridiculous that Ixen was still asleep, but there was nothing they could do to wake him without notifying the guards.

Whenever Tiehun was in his Poké Ball, it kept a psycho-magnetic force field up to prevent anyone from bothering it. It was busy with gathering as much information as possible from the building they were kept in. Being very reserved, it was allowed in and out of its ball freely. The Metang was even allowed access to wander the area as long as there was someone available to follow the shiny Pokémon. Currently, Tiehun was uncovering where all the halls led in case they could escape.

Longjia remained in her Poké Ball with Yaoban. A sandstorm had kicked up in her ball and no one dared to open it in fear of what might happen. They had learned from the Charizard that forcing the boy's Pokémon out would be disastrous. She hoped that Wulong was fine and would be back to help them soon.

Their Poké Balls suspended in the air above a table. She peered down from her spot and stared at the Pokédex, Pokégear, Trainer Card, and Blue's fake badges. On the wall, Ixen's backpack was hung up. Nobody went through it because Yaoban was adamant about spitting fire at anyone who tried to open it. The Pupitar smirked when Sheen came in with a triumphant grin.

"So I beat a brat with four badges. I'll just be taking them now. No point in having badges if he's not going to be challenging any more gyms." He laughed at the poor boy, but was shoved out of the way.

"It's no surprise to _me_ that you failed miserably to the hands of this mere ten-year-old boy." Belle picked up the fake Rainbow Badge and ignored the few cinders that landed near her. "This makes me wonder if he defeated me as a three-badge or four-badge trainer. Probably three seeing as how desperate he was to win."

"So he _did_ thwart you and your lab experiments," Sheen scoffed. "And you're reprimanding _me_?"

"Of course. I at least have a back-up lab. You and your useless transmitters are of no use to me. Keep planting those things around. It's very quite noticeable, you ugly brute." Sheen fumed as the lady turned her back on him. She went to Ixen's cell and touched the sleeping boy's face. "Such a cute expression. Too bad you turned down my offer when I gave it to you. You could have become an executive already. At least you could have replaced that third bratty executive we have now."

Ixen mumbled in his sleep. "No, muh… I don' wan' to go. The class is full o' idiots. Yaoban an' I will… stay…" The boy began drooling and Belle was forced to let go. Sheen began to laugh uncontrollably, causing him to back into the table. His hand reached backwards to support him but he touched the Pokédex. "Don't touch that!" The boy bolted up suddenly and felt something wet sliding down along his chin. He quickly wiped it up before stretching and getting to his feet. When he finally became serious, he glared dangerously at Sheen. "Don't touch my Pokédex!"

Belle smiled coyly. "So that machine is Professor Oak's greatest invention. Such a waste of material, I say, but it can come in handy." She went to pick it up, but Yaoban spat fire directly onto the lady to warn her not to get any closer.

Taking a good look around him, Ixen judged the situation to be workable. There was a bed, toilet, and chair. That was enough for him to stay there if he had to, but he had no intentions of remaining in captivity. He rolled his eyes and double-checked his surroundings again, making sure to pick out what his Pokémon were doing. Noticing Tiehun gone, he went to the bars and frowned at his captors. "Don't tell me you have my Metang somewhere," he whined. _Tiehun, you're really clever!_

Sheen straightened up and smirked at the boy. "Your Metang really doesn't care much about you. He's been helping with our guards and stuff. A useful Pokémon, that one. As for everyone else in your party, completely useless! You can't even make them listen for a second." He tapped on the water tank and Chiyu rammed his head into the glass wall out of annoyance.

_Even Chiyu is riled up,_ Ixen thought. _I'd better wait until Tiehun gets back before doing anything though. I might as well milk as much information as I can then._ "Leave my team alone. Do whatever you want to me, but just let them be."

"It's that kind of nobility that gets people into all sorts of trouble, Ixen," Belle stated as she picked up his Trainer Card. "Born in Viridian City but raised in Blackthorn City. Such an attitude could only belong to a child who has no idea what the city is like." Belle looked at him coldly and made the boy pause. "I'll tell you now that the city is ran by those with money, power, and the ambition to be the best. You only need two of those three things to survive, but having all three makes you invincible." She pulled the boy's face up.

"So you're saying I lack those three things?" Ixen pulled himself away.

"On the contrary, you have ambition and a power of your own. So I'm going to offer you this again. Why not join the Black Market?"

"What! You can't be serious about letting this brat become my equal." Sheen had been taunting Hikaru and now turned to glare at the Dragon Tamer. This opening gave Hikaru a chance to ram his body into the bars forcefully. The man jumped and backed away from the angry Riolu.

"Hikaru!" Ixen frowned and looked at the ground. "There's no point in fighting him. It's a waste of time and energy." _I need you ready for battle._ He turned to Belle and stretched upwards. "I'm getting tired of this place anyways. Let me out and I'll do whatever I can, but on my own terms."

"I knew you were a smart lad. If we're lucky, you can work as my lab assistant. The first thing I want to do is to take apart this Pokédex." Belle unlocked his cell and went over to the table to pick up the machine. As she reached for it, Yaoban spat another fireball directly at her.

"That's my first condition," Ixen said coolly. "The Pokédex stays with me."

"Fine," the lady scowled, "but you must give up your gym badges."

Ixen pretended to be annoyed at that. "But I worked so hard to get them!" Looking at them, he turned his head away proudly as Belle pocketed them. "Fine, take them. Now free my Pokémon!"

"Impatient, aren't you, brat?" Sheen took out his keys and finally freed Chiyu and Hikaru from their prison. "You'd better be grateful that I'm letting you two useless things out."

Chiyu froze the chains around Hikaru and the Riolu quickly broke free. He threatened to attack the executive, but Ixen stood between them. "Hikaru, Chiyu, stand down." _You'll get your chances later._ Sensing their trainer's thoughts, both Pokémon quickly calmed themselves but remained beside the Dragon Tamer.

Tiehun returned from its exploration and discovered its trainer was out. The Metang gave the trainer a quizzical look but noticed the menacing glare Hikaru was giving Sheen. The Pokémon was happily greeted by Belle and had to put up with the lady's babbling about experiments. "I'll be able to figure out the cause of shiny Pokémon soon. There's no way the boss will turn down Ixen's potential as my lab assistant."

"Don't push it…" Ixen looked at his Poké Balls carefully and gingerly touched Yaoban's ball. "You're really angry, aren't you? I'll have to change your ball since there's no way this one can handle your flames for too long." He went ahead and clipped new Poké Balls to his belt. As he did so, he sensed some type of trouble outside. "There's something going on out there. It sounds like it's coming from down the hall."

"My lab!" Belle panicked and ran out, but not after commanding to Sheen, "Escort Ixen to a better room, you useless ogre! I have business to attend to."

"Crazy woman bossing me around…" Sheen turned to Ixen and looked at the boy with disgust. "Hurry up and gather your things. I don't have time to babysit a brat!"

"You won't have to," Ixen muttered. He knocked the back of his hand into Longjia's ball and released her causing the sandstorm to spread into the entire room. In the mess, Yaoban released himself as Tiehun put up a protective barrier around the group so the flames wouldn't swallow them. "Let's get going!" He returned everyone into a new ball but let Chiyu and Hikaru run alongside him.

Taking this chance to get some revenge, Riolu took advantage of the sandstorm and kicked Sheen into the cell he had been in. Chiyu pulled the door closed and the two quickly returned to their trainer. Both shared a quick smirk as Tiehun navigated them out of the dangerous building. Ixen paused as they climbed higher up the floors.

"Ghosts! Ghosts are haunting the base! Everybody get out!" The mad rush of people made it easy for them to slip by without notice. Only when Ixen spotted the exit that he noticed that this panic was bothersome. So many workers wanted to leave so a large mob made getting to the door impossible.

Thinking quickly, Ixen decided to continue up the stairs. "We'll fly out of here! It's the only chance we've got." On the second floor, he noticed things were slightly hectic, but not like he expected it to be. People were rushing back and forth, but they seemed to be working on something.

"The Poké Flute ratings are here, sir!"

"You're on air, Fern!"

"Welcome to channel 18.5K! This is DJ Fern with today's 'Let's All Sing' show! Today we'll be playing a mysterious tune all the way from Sinnoh!"

Ixen watched in amazement, but decided it would be best to keep moving. The radio workers were too busy to notice him, so he continued upward to the roof of the Kanto broadcasting tower. "Okay, Yaoban!" He was about to reach down to his belt, but a voice beside the boy caused him to jump.

"I expected you to be a much more impressive trainer." Ixen turned and saw an old woman holding onto a Golbat.

"Hey! It's dangerous hanging out over the city like that!"

"I expected you to be a lot more like your cousin too," the lady remarked. "I can take care of myself, you bloody brat! Don't underestimate my ghosts!"

The earlier comment had made the boy pause. He looked at her carefully and simply asked, "Which cousin?" After a while, he bluntly said, "That Golbat isn't even a ghost."

"Respect your elders! I don't see how you're going to be a top trainer without any manners for your seniors. Even after I went through all that trouble to gather Ghost Pokémon to rescue you! Honestly, youths these days…"

_It's like I'm always being told I lack manner,_ Ixen dejectedly thought. He bowed his head. "Sorry, ma'am. I'm just surprised, that's all." The boy peered down the tower and gulped. "You will be okay, right? Maybe a better-suited Pokémon could… uh, you know?"

"Nothing like you." The old crow shook her head and seemed to be talking to herself. "Honestly! I don't know why you had me help this spineless brat, Lance!"

"He's a special trainer," another voice stated.

The startled boy turned around and happily smiled at the great Dragon Tamer. "Lance! I haven't seen you in years!"

"You shouldn't be so careless," the red-haired trainer said as he threw the boy his trench coat. "This belongs to you, I suppose."

"My jacket? This means Wulong is with you!" The boy excitedly looked for his Dragonair but was surprised when a Dragonite flew upwards towards him. "Wulong! You evolved again." He paused and turned to Lance, bowing his head. "Thanks, Lance." He faced the old woman and bowed too. "You too."

"If you want to thank me, you'd show your gratefulness with more respect. I expected a lot out of you and ended up with nothing. Not even some backbone. Are you an idiot or something?" Hikaru chuckled and Ixen scratched his head apologetically. "No use complaining about that now, I suppose. Let's hurry up! My arm is starting to kill me."

"What?" Ixen looked up to his cousin in confusion.

"I asked Agatha to train you for a while."

"But what about you? I mean, the clan has been wondering where you've been. Clair wants to battle you again! I want to battle you for the first time! You can't just disappear again!"

"I have many things to do and so do you. I was surprised to encounter you like this, but this wasn't too bad. Keep taking care of your Charizard as well as your other Pokémon, Ixen." Lance smirked at him encouragingly. "You might even surpass me if you try hard enough. Just don't go pushing yourself too far again," he said noting the boy's broken arm.

Ixen glumly stared at the trench coat in his hands. Deciding this was no time to spend depressed, he put it on and straightened his cap and goggles. "Sure thing, Lance." He climbed over the railing and got onto Wulong after returning all of his Pokémon. "There are a lot of people I want to fight and defeat, including the gym leaders, Clair, and the Pokédex Holders. I'll reach the level of Champion, Lance, just you wait." He lowered his head so nobody could see what he was thinking through his burning eyes. He and Wulong quickly turned around to face Agatha. "I'm ready to go. Don't pass out on me or anything, old bat."

The old woman finally smiled at the young boy. "You've got a lot of nerve to be saying that to me. We'll see how long you can last my torturous training session." Ixen looked back at Lance and decided to make his resolve firm. He didn't answer, but the experienced trainer started south. When they had traveled far enough away, Agatha looked back at the serious trainer. "You really must be special if he wants me to train you. Just don't think you'll beat me so easily. I only lose to the weak but clever Oaks."

Trying his best to become positive again, Ixen smirked. "So Green and Professor beat you? Let's see if I can be an exception to this family tradition."

Agatha chuckled. "I'm starting to like you a bit more, kid."

* * *

><p>~PAL~PARK~<p>

"Man up! Compared to the last exercise, this should be nothing!"

Ixen whimpered when his left arm reached its limit. "It hurts too much!" he whined. _Why am I doing push-ups with my Pokémon?_ He looked at his team noticed they had finished long before him. He collapsed onto the ground when Agatha smacked the back of his legs with her cane.

"It's broken, not dying!"

The boy got into a sitting position and scowled. "It needs another three weeks to heal! You can't expect me to be using my arm when it's like this! It's impossible!"

"What was that, young man?" The enraged lady frightened the boy as she waved her cane around frantically.

"N-never mind," the boy stuttered. _I don't want to get hit again._

"Hmph, I thought so. Now go fetch some water!" Agatha threw an empty metal bucket at the boy's head. The boy's Pokémon stood up from their break and went to fetch more empty buckets. "Raise the bucket above you head on your way back. Don't you dare spill a drop! If you do, go back and bring me a full bucket!"

"I know the drill!" Ixen stomped off towards the freshwater pond in the back of the park. The boy looked at his team and noticed that they weren't as bad off as he was. _Sometimes I wish I were a Pokémon…_

Hikaru laughed at the trainer. _"You wouldn't even last as a Pokémon."_

"Good point…" The Dragon Tamer knelt at the edge of the pond and swiped the bucket into the water. "Let's just get this done and finish training then. How is it that we're even allowed in Pal Park for this 'camping' trip?" For the past few days, he had been required to sleep on the sandy beach of the ocean area and was getting fed up with pitching a tent he wasn't allowed access to.

Tiehun easily lifted its bucket into the air. _"Agatha can control people and Pokémon with that bracelet she has."_

_"Lance can control dragons too!"_ Wulong stated. _"Just not me because Ixen has stronger powers."_

This nearly startled the boy and it took him quite a while before he could rebalance himself. "Powers? I don't know…" He looked down at the ground, thinking about what was said to him by the Black Market. _Money, power, and ambition…_ "I'm just a simple Dragon Tamer," he stated firmly.

_"Simple or not, we've still got a lot to do,"_ Yaoban pointed out as he balanced a full bucket on top of Longjia's head. The Charizard quickly fetched his water and did his best to lift it up.

The Pupitar thanked him and tried to look at their trainer. _"We've got to do our best too!"_

Chiyu sloppily ran forward but managed to not spill a thing. _"Wherever we go, whatever we do, we'll always manage!"_

"I guess…" Ixen sighed and shifted most of the weight to his right hand. "I've been falling behind all of you anyways. I'll catch up and we'll be able to do anything!" He increased his pace and did his best to keep the bucket from tipping.

Agatha waited for him impatiently and scowled at him once the boy returned. "Today's trip took longer than yesterday! Stop loafing around and start boiling the water."

"I know already! Stop nagging me." The Dragon Tamer withstood a smart blow to his sensitive left arm. Luckily, he had already set the bucket down. Ixen helped tamed Yaoban's fire and set the bucket to boil on its own.

"Back to training! This time, I want your Riolu to battle my Gengar."

"Hikaru doesn't know any attacks that can touch a ghost Pokémon," Ixen pointed out.

"Which is why you'll learn!" She used her cane to straighten the boy's knees and prepare him. "You won't accomplish a thing by complaining." She chuckled at the challenge. "Even more, you will have to find my Gengar before it kills you."

The Dragon Tamer stiffened in surprise. "What! You won't actually have it kill me, will you? That's too harsh!"

"Get used it! You have until you pass out, which will probably be tomorrow morning. Until then, your other Pokémon will be spending time with me." The old trainer guided the Pokémon away from their trainer and towards the park gate. She looked back at Ixen and yelled at him as he reached for his Pokédex. "Stop relying on that useless machine! That old coot Oak was crazy when he decided to create such an unnecessary piece of junk!"

Ixen reluctantly tossed his Pokédex to Wulong and set off to find the Gengar. "You're calling Professor a crazy old coot?" he muttered, resulting in the fifth rock being thrown at him that afternoon. "How is it that you heard me!"

Hikaru shook his head and began climbing over the mountainous area without the Dragon Tamer. _"Let's just hurry up before you hurt yourself even more."_

The boy scowled and chased after the Riolu. "It'll be impossible to look for a Pokémon I know nothing about. What do we know about ghosts, Hikaru?" The Pokémon was unlikely to respond to the idiotic trainer so Ixen settled on just following and thinking on his own.

They reached the pond and Ixen took the chance to stare at his reflection. Hikaru splashed water onto his own face and took a chance to wait for his trainer's thoughts. The boy pulled up his goggles and held his breath before dunking his head underwater. As he looked around, he noticed something weird with his eyewear so sat back up and fidgeted with it without taking it off.

"What did Blue do to my goggles?"

Hikaru looked the object over and began turning a small knob he found on the side. _"Was this here before? What does it do?"_

The goggles zoomed in and out making vision blurry, as well as nauseating, for the boy. "Hikaru! I think this is a Silph Scope! With this, I can see what I normally can't." He faced the pond of water again and filtered everything until he could see what was at the bottom. "I guess I owe Blue again, but this will be helpful, especially for this task. This Silph Scope coupled with your growing aura-reading skills will allow us to find and defeat that Gengar in no time! Let's get moving!" He slipped into the water and began swimming to the other side.

The Riolu watched the boy and decided to just climb over the rocks so he could avoid getting wet. _Idiot trainer…_ He landed safely on the ground and waited for Ixen to climb out of the water.

The boy spat and wrung out his trench coat. "The water wasn't as clean as I thought. I guess not all water can match up to the pond back home. I can see why Agatha wanted me to purify it."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and noticed something moving along the shadows. He used an Aura Sphere, but managed only hitting the mountain wall. Seeing how there was nothing, he decided to move onwards towards the forest section of the park. Ixen hurriedly ran beside the Riolu after checking out the area once more for anything suspicious.

_I caught that shadow too, but it moved too fast for me to catch it with the scope._ "Hikaru! Foresight!" Ixen continued using that move to uncover everything they could. They continued for hours and it wasn't until Ixen felt the energy drain from him that he decided to stop. "It's no use. I don't know where the Gengar is. We've searched each area already and I'm beginning to feel faint…" The boy lurched forward, but caught himself before he fell.

The Riolu closed his eyes and did his best to find even the slightest oddity in the park. The only thing weird he noticed was his trainer's cold temperature. _"Are you feeling okay?"_

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ixen shrugged. He sat and began wobbling back and forth. He reached his left hand up to touch the Silph Scope but found he couldn't move it. "On a second thought, I think I'm in trouble." He willed his arm to move and even tried standing up again. He was stuck on the ground and the boy began to get frustrated. Ixen filtered the Silph Scope again and looked around. "Hikaru! Blaze Kick on my shadow!" Forcing himself to move with all of his might, Ixen jumped up as the burning cinders flew around him.

The Gengar split from the boy's shadow and leapt into the darkness surrounding them. Not going to be taken off guard, Hikaru used Sunny Day to brighten up the area around them. He quickly spotted the Gengar and pounced on it.

"Don't let it into your shadow, Hikaru!" Ixen fumbled with his goggles and struggled to find a flashlight. He didn't turn it on, but made sure to activate the infrared sensor. _An attack to touch a ghost… I can only think of Blaze Kick!_ He just had the Riolu rely on that attack before realizing the Gengar was slipping closer to the edge of the sunlit area. "Hikaru! Back up!"

Gengar escaped and Hikaru closed his eyes to read the aura around them. He felt pain rise up in his chest and collapsed to the ground. The Riolu tried to stand back up and shake it off, but every few minutes, the pain would return at an even greater magnitude. Ixen knelt down and had his Pokémon slowly breathe.

"Hang in there, Hikaru." The Dragon Tamer frowned when he realized what was happening. _Curse… I don't have any other Pokémon with me right now, so we'll have to win fast._ Looking around, Ixen noticed the sunny weather wearing off. The darkness came closer and the eager Gengar watched the sitting ducks. Not willing to lose so pathetically, the Dragon Tamer stood up, ready to recklessly endanger himself.

_"What are you doing?"_ Hikaru looked up at his trainer and saw the boy smile at him warmly.

_If an opening comes, take it, Hikaru._ Ixen looked back at the Gengar and charged into the ghost. The boy only went through the being as the Gengar surrounded its victim in a dark mist. "Okay, bad idea!" Ixen tried struggling out of its grasp and only succeeded in angering the Gengar even more. "Hikaru! Attack!"

Not wanting to hurt his trainer, the Riolu stood up and only watched as the boy floated off the ground and was being pulled into the sea area. _"Ixen!"_ Despite the discomfort, Hikaru ran after the two and pulled on Ixen's leg. _"Don't give up so easily!"_

"Attack!" Ixen merely replied. He clenched his teeth and opened one eye to look at the Riolu. "I don't care if it's a Blaze Kick or even…" The Gengar came out of the boy's shadow and licked him so he wouldn't struggle anymore. The paralyzed boy stiffened and found it impossible to fight back.

Hikaru still hesitated and finally attacked when he heard the waves crashing nearby. He quickly used Foresight and predicted where the Gengar would be as he launched himself on his trainer. _"Ixen! You idiot! Keep trying!"_ He desperately sank his teeth onto the boy's cast and the Gengar leapt out of there.

Ixen fell and winced, but was glad to be free. The Gengar tried to reenter the boy's shadow and recover, but Hikaru used an intense Blaze Kick. Stalled, the Gengar had no choice but to back away and try again when the Pokémon dropped his guard. Hikaru continued kicking at the ghost and tripped over Ixen's bag. The Riolu reached inside to find a Parlyz Heal or even some Heal Powder.

The ghost finally realized Hikaru's intentions and fought back to keep the Riolu from getting a better vantage point. Hikaru quickly pulled back and took out as much as he could from the backpack. Seeing all of the junk spread out, the Riolu wondered why the idiot trainer never used the items. _Please don't tell me you don't have anything to cure your paralysis!_ He picked up an odd box and noticed many disks inside. Hikaru wondered what it was for but was tripped by the insistent Gengar.

_"Say goodnight!"_ The Gengar prepared to use a devastating Shadow Punch on the defenseless Riolu.

Hikaru slipped a purple disk into the case's reader and hoped it would provide a decent distraction. The Riolu was surprised when the CD broke, so he desperately clawed the ghost as it got closer. Seeing the move Shadow Claw, Gengar sank into the shadows and laughed at the Pokémon's lucky accident. Hikaru stood up and was about to attack with his new attack, but paused when Agatha finally reappeared. Seeing the battle over, Hikaru resumed his search for medicine.

Ixen coughed and sputtered when he was forced to swallow a dose of Heal Powder mixed with EnergyPowder. "Next time, mix it with water," the trainer grimaced as he made sure the grimy mess sticking to his tongue was gone. "Great job though, Hikaru."

Agatha chuckled at the boy. "Don't think you've won the battle. It was just dumb luck that saved you."

The Dragon Tamer wiped his mouth and looked at her in determination. "Then why not have a real battle with me?" His team stood behind him, ready to fight.

"You won't win how you are now. Maybe when you stop relying on cheap toys to help you I'll consider it then. For now, I can see your training paid off. If it didn't, you'd probably need a hospital by now." Agatha threw the Pokédex at the boy.

Ixen panicked and caught it with his left hand, surprised that his arm was no longer broken. He stared at it in disbelief and tested it. "Thank you…"

"Don't get used to it, you useless idiot. I promised Lance that I'd help toughen you up and now I'm done. Pitch the tent, fetch more water, and that'll be all for today." Her Gengar tossed the tent to Ixen and the boy caught the heavy bag.

The Dragon Tamer blinked and decided it wasn't so bad. He smiled and quickly got to work. "Sure," he said, "you know it'll be easier if you help though." As he searched for a clear space for the tent, he carefully dodged the rock aimed at his head. He turned back and smirked smugly as he caught the second stone.

As he resumed his work, Agatha only smirked as she sat with her Gengar. _This boy really is an interesting trainer, Lance. I had hoped to invoke his synchronization but I guess that can wait for our real battle._

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Ixen's Journal: Training With His Seniors

_ Everybody has their own unique style of training. I can't help but feel a bit overwhelmed being next to them. Red is an all-out kind of battler. Green is an all-out battler too, but they're styles are completely different. Red sees the big picture while Green is very detail-oriented making it very difficult to battle the both of them at once. Blue is very sly and I guess it's what makes me strive to be better. I don't want to get caught in her tricks after all. Yellow isn't the battling type but she uses what she has to her advantage. I can't say about much about Gold and Silver, but Crystal is very much based on accuracy. She is a pro at catching Pokémon after all. I wonder if I can develop my own style._


	11. Ninjutsu vs Psychokinesis

Notes: Being a straight-to-the-point and very blunt, I never really included a loss yet for Ixen. Well, I included one here this time but yeah, even I don't know what goes on in his head while he battles. When I play the games, I go for type advantage and straight for the kill. There's really no strategy in how I play. That said, I don't own the Pokemon franchise, just a copy of a few of the games.

* * *

><p>~FUSCHIA~CITY~GYM~<p>

Ixen peered through the windows into the dark building. There seemed to be no sign of anyone inside. The gym leader was nowhere in sight and the different ninja training items were neatly arranged along the wall. Backing away, the Dragon Tamer sighed in disappointment. Hikaru was about to knock down the door, but the trainer pulled him back since it was late at night.

"No need to break in! We'll just have to wait until the leader returns in the morning." He frowned and looked at Tiehun's ball. "I was hoping to battle Janine and quickly get to Saffron, but I guess more training is in order." He turned to start for the beach, but noticed something jump onto the roof. "Hikaru? Did you catch that?"

The Riolu jumped and climbed up onto the roof. _"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."_

Tiehun smirked and shook his head. _"Be careful."_

Ixen made a face and climbed carefully. "I'm not a ninja or anything. I can't jump up there in one go. Wait for me, Hikaru, or at least slow down."

Hikaru spotted a shadowy figure and rushed towards it cautiously. He jumped back when something flew at him. The shuriken Poké Ball stuck into the wooden, scaring the Riolu. Behind him, Ixen was just about up and noticed the throwing star. The Pokémon turned around to look at his trainer. _"Be careful!"_

Ixen stared at the star and glared at the shadowy figure. "Watch where you're throwing that! You could have hurt my Riolu with it!"

"How rude. Is this how you treat all gym leaders?"

The Dragon Tamer finally pulled himself onto the roof. "Gym leader? Of what city? You don't fit the description of any gym leader I know in Kanto or Johto. You don't look like you're from out of the region either. Could you be a former leader?"

The man chuckled. "You could say that."

The boy paused and thought about it. "Which city?"

"Why don't you find out, challenger?" The former gym leader disappeared into the shadows and sank down from the roof.

Ixen watched carefully and chased after him. "Hikaru! Let's go!" After picking up the shuriken, he found the skylight and followed the ninja down. He landed in an empty dojo and looked around. "He couldn't have gotten too far." Ixen walked forward but bumped into a transparent wall.

Hikaru started for a different direction but couldn't get far either. He began using Aura Spheres, kicking up a lot of dust as he did so. _"What is with this gym!"_

"Calm down," Ixen said as he placed his hand on the Riolu's head. The dark room made it impossible to figure out where the walls were, so he released Tiehun from its ball. "Will you light up the room for us?"

The Metang's light washed over their area. It turned in a circle slowly to carefully find a way to navigate. Tiehun spotted the man and stopped.

Ixen crossed his arms and stared at the man. The ninja was impressed and chuckled. "It seems that this puzzle is too easy for you." A Weezing floated behind him and began exhaling smoke. It spread and went over the walls. As it sank to the floor, things became more difficult to see. "With this, let's see how long it takes for you to reach me, challenger."

The Dragon Tamer coughed and recalled both of his Pokémon. _A previous owner of this gym… What business would he have here though?_ Ixen contemplated pulling up his goggles, but seeing as how the lenses were tinted, he decided to continue forward into the smoke.

Ixen bumped into many walls and dead ends. The smoke began hurting his head so he paused to take a rest. The man's voice came from ahead of him and the boy could hear more laughter. "Are you giving up already? As a challenger, I'd expect more from you."

"I didn't come to challenge you. I wanted to challenge Janine."

"Janine? I see. An ambitious trainer like you would want to fight the best," the former leader retreated into the smoke, "and I did teach my daughter everything she knows, just as Agatha must have taught you a few things."

"How do you know about that?" The Dragon Tamer nervously stood to his feet and suspiciously glared at the silhouette. _It was supposed to remain a secret between Lance, Agatha, and me._

"Do you know the history of Pal Park?" The man disappeared into the smoke and reappeared on Ixen's right. "It used to be a Safari Zone for seeing and catching rare, exotic Pokémon. I used to patrol the Zone everyday when I was gym leader." He moved to the left and sighed regretfully. "When I left, the park ended up closing. Janine took over for me and the Safari Zone was eventually replaced by the new Pal Park. Fuchsia City is very different from when I left. Do you understand that feeling?"

Ixen stood still and thought it over. "I know what it feels like to leave behind everything for something else," he began turning to find the gym leader, "but I can't expect everything to stay the same when I get back. When I return home, things will surely be different. With time comes change; that's what I believe. Janine must want to find you judging by the absences in the gym." Careful to not leave his back open, the boy quickly figured out who this ninja was. "Why did you leave, Koga? And for that matter, why did you return?"

"I left to train with others like me. I came back to have a look at my city. That is, until I found a young trainer training with a Gengar earlier today. Seeing as how that same Gengar and trainer nearly killed me, I want to test how well you'll fare now that I'm stronger."

Ixen spotted Koga's figure and noticed something fast coming towards him from his right. The Dragon Tamer panicked and ducked as a large Arbok jumped over him. He stood up when he was safe and ran in the invisible maze. "That is not cool! Agatha never told me about her enemies besides Professor Oak!" His eyes widened as he continued to dodge the Arbok. "And Green! She also mentioned a trainer with him who used throwing stars and poison-types." He finally caught up to where Koga stood and dove at him only to crash into a wall. The Dragon Tamer shook it off and started running again. "You don't like her; I get it. But why do I have to fight you!" He hit another dead end and turned around to face the large snake.

The Arbok had him cornered and slithered towards the boy. Cowering, the Dragon Tamer backed into the wall and shook. The intimidating creature lifted its head from the floor and prepared to attack. The snake spat strong acid, but dodged back when a Pokémon protected his target.

"Tiehun! Are you okay?" Ixen had collapsed to the ground and couldn't find it in him to stand. He lifted himself from the ground and looked up at his Metang. His Pokémon only looked down at him with a nod before charging into the snake and wrestling with it. Seeing Tiehun's determination, Ixen regained his senses and picked himself up. "Fine! If you want a battle, I'll give it all I've got! Flash, Zen, Psi!" Tiehun managed to keep the Arbok under control. It levitated backwards towards Ixen and noticed an opening in the wall. The Metang pointed a hand towards it to get Ixen to move. The boy nodded and quickly looked for Koga. "I'll find you and end this game," he bravely declared.

"I accept your challenge," Koga chuckled. "Find and defeat me and I will hand over the Soul Badge in place of my daughter. Lose and you will most certainly die a painful death. Three-on-three and it seems like I'm going to take this round. Fire Fang!"

Ixen turned to his Metang and his eyes grew wide. "Psychic Flash!" Tiehun hurriedly completed its task and went after its trainer. "Let's hurry."

"It won't do you any good because I know exactly where you are." Koga looked into his Golbat's mouth and had his Arbok resume its hunt. "Seek him out and use another Fire Fang."

Ixen continued running blindly through the maze. _Too many dead ends! How will I…?_ "Flash! Keep your light on, Tiehun. If danger comes shine it into the opponent's face." The Dragon Tamer took a good look around him and noticed the smoke was getting thicker. _Weezing, Arbok, and another Pokémon. I've better be careful since these are poison-types. Tiehun is immune, but Chiyu hates Pecha Berries. Wulong no longer has Shed Skin, so I'll count on Longjia._ As he planned out his battle strategy, he nearly bumped into the Arbok's long tail. "Metal Claw!" He ducked as the Arbok jumped but was sliced in half. "That was close…"

Tiehun agreed but noticed the head still moving. It grabbed hold of the writhing Arbok and found the Pokémon still alive. The snake began struggling but Tiehun held the Arbok tightly. The Metang dug its claws into its opponent, making it stop. Both Pokémon tried to stare the other down, but Tiehun managed to win the contest when its eyes began to glow brighter.

Thinking of the same idea as his Pokémon, Ixen looked at the Arbok with fiery determination. "You'll lead us to Koga. Melt the walls or guide us; I don't care. I just want to find your trainer."

The Arbok hissed at the Dragon Tamer, but Tiehun tightened its grip. The serpent reluctantly spat more acid onto the walls. Ixen followed carefully and watched as the Pokémon regenerated its tail. The boy kept in mind to quickly knock out the snake once they found the former gym leader.

Koga watched as the boy emerged victoriously from the shadows and dashed forward with his own ninja star Poké Ball pressed against his throat. His Arbok was thrown to the ground before him before another Psychic attacked his Pokémon. Ixen lowered his head and glared at Koga. "I won't die," he said in a resolute voice.

"This battle isn't over yet. Weezing, Smoke Screen." The cover increased and the boy turned around. He stopped moving when he sensed a blade pressed to his back. "I won't die either," Koga smirked and leaned to whisper into the boy's ear, "because that's the way of the Poisonous Ninja Master. I'll show you the devastation of poison Pokémon. Will-O-Wisp! Fire Blast!"

Ixen twisted around and grabbed the knife. "Psychic!" Both attacks clashed causing the heat to spread. As his hand brushed the blade, he flinched back as it nearly burned him. Instead of countering Koga, he backed away from the ninja and looked for his Pokémon. "Tiehun? Are you okay?" The Dragon Tamer was relieved to find it still conscious. He reached out to touch his Pokémon, but Tiehun backed away.

"Your Metang is very resilient. It won't last much longer though thanks to its burns."

Reaching into his bag, the boy glared into the smoke. "Maybe you think so, but I won't let him suffer from this pain." He pulled out a Full Restore but another Fire Blast distracted him. Tiehun desperately threw its body into Ixen to take the attack and protect its trainer, causing the Dragon Tamer to drop the medicine. "Tiehun…" The heavy weight crashing into him hurt, but he was extremely grateful. "I need to heal you quick." He reached into his bag again, but the Metang already rose into the air. "What are you doing?"

Instead of waiting to be healed, Tiehun faced the Weezing boldly. It rammed into the floating gas Pokémon with its head lowered. It followed up with a powerful Psychic. The Weezing was prepared though as when it fainted, Tiehun fell to the ground.

Koga smirked at the sacrificed Pokémon. "Destiny Bond is very useful, don't you think? Your Metang was a great threat and even though I'm down to my last Pokémon, I intend to win." The former gym leader motioned his Golbat to bite the boy and leech his life energy.

Ixen let out a yelp and sent out Longjia. The Pupitar responded by charging her head into the bat. Golbat bit into the hard shell and flinched back due to pain. "Sandstorm Slide!" The Dragon Tamer backed away even further and pulled down his goggles to clear his eyes. He scowled that the Rock Slide missed but wasted no time in seeking out Koga in the thick smoke. _I might be even blinder than before, but this buys time._

"Supersonic!" Koga covered his eyes as the sand was relentless. He looked into Golbat's mouth and found the boy coming after him. "Bite!"

"Longjia! Screeching Crunch!" Ixen smirked as his speedy Pupitar jumped up and intercepted the Golbat's attempt to strike him. "Stone Edge!" He jumped backwards and watched the sharp rocks rise up and hit the bat. With the battle over, the Dragon Tamer rushed towards the ninja and held a sharp dragon tooth to the man's throat. "I told you I wouldn't die," he glared at the man for a few seconds before smiling, "at least not easily anyways." He returned the shuriken Poké Ball and reattached the dragon tooth to the necklace he kept under his shirt. "That's the way of the Shining Dragon Tamer."

Both trainers bowed to each other as Koga led the boy out of the gym. "You've got your own battle style. It's unorthodox, but it works." He handed the Dragon Tamer his fifth badge. "I suppose you're headed to Saffron City next. Be careful of Sabrina; she's an extremely difficult opponent. As a part of the Rocket Triad, Sabrina bested Surge and me. You won't win unless you keep your mind clear."

Ixen nodded in thanks as Koga gave him special medicine after they quickly repaired the gym's interior. "I'll keep that in mind." He called out his Charizard and climbed aboard. The boy was about to take off but looked back down at the former gym leader sadly "I have a good idea of what to do now, but what about you?"

"I will resume my training. If you bested me, I must try harder before I fully return to the rest of the world." The ninja master smirked at the boy and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

The Dragon Tamer watched and let out a sigh. "I guess it's what he's decided, Yaoban. Let's get going before the sun rises." They rose into the air and sped north towards Saffron City. As they passed over Pal Park, the boy spotted another ninja returning towards the gym. Both of their eyes met and Ixen held his breath. _Janine…_ Yaoban slowed as she sped by with her Crobat, but Ixen let her go. He closed his eyes and petted his Charizard's head. "Don't worry; I'm sure Koga will return again. There are people who miss him, like there are people miss us."

* * *

><p>~S*I*L*P*H~C*O*M*P*A*N*Y~H*E*A*D*Q*U*A*R*T*E*R*S~<p>

"Yes, the new security system is working marvelously. Janine proved that during the earlier simulation. It was about time we repaired those teleportation tiles." The president of the company marveled the guards that stood outside his door. "Thank you for working with our city's gym leader to improve our security, Mr. Stone."

Steven smiled. "There's no need to thank me. Being the son of the president of Devon Corporation, I felt the need to help protect Silph Co." He looked over to the city's gym leader who watched him carefully. She seemed very distant and cold so when she continued to stare, Steven had to say something. "What's wrong? Is there a flaw in the designs?"

Sabrina coldly stood up to leave the room through the window. "I foresee a battle on the roof as well as an attempted takeover by the Black Market."

Surprised, Steven paused for a moment. He decided to see what she meant so quickly followed the route Sabrina had taken. _A battle between whom?_ When he finally reached the roof, he noticed a battle had already started between a fiery trainer blending into the night sky and a rich trainer standing behind a Persian. When the flying trainer unleashed a powerful Flamethrower, Steven recognized him immediately. "Ixen!"

The distraction was enough to cause the Dragon Tamer to get hit by the opposing Persian's Thunder. The Charizard was struck and Ixen took the blow too. He let out a painful scream and slipped off the Pokémon's back. Yaoban held on and moved in a painfully slow speed to dive for his trainer. He let out a roar as the trainer continued to fall.

Earlier, Ixen had been flying over Saffron and seen the large building. "Hey! Isn't that the Silph Co. building? It sure looks cool! Let's check it out, Yaoban!" They descended onto the roof and the boy took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, let's go inside." He stretched towards the starry sky but paused when he heard footsteps behind him.

"So you're here, Igor." Ixen turned to face the Rich Boy. Doyle sneered at him as his Persian walked around the Dragon Tamer in a circle, ready to pounce. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but tomorrow, Silph Co. will belong to daddy."

Ixen frowned. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Igor." He looked down at the building and gave the boy a questioning expression. "Your family is buying the Silph Co. building?"

Doyle scoffed and laughed at the simpleton. "No. Why would we buy it when we can just take it over?" This made the Dragon Tamer tense and ready for battle. "By the way, how many badges do you have now?"

"I was held up so only added one more."

"Well thanks for the Thunder Badge. It's really helpful in scaring trainers into thinking I'm a master."

Disgusted, Ixen rolled his eyes and glared at the boy. "You're not even a trainer, so don't even think about giving yourself the title of master."

"What would you know, stupid mutt?"

"A lot more than you," Ixen challenged. "Come on. A one-on-one battle, anything goes. Your Persian and my Charizard."

"Sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule. I've been given the task of cutting power to this building."

"You're serious about staging a takeover?" Ixen lowered his cap. "Fine, I'll stop you then."

Doyle smirked at the boy's arrogance. "This time, I'll win."

The Dragon Tamer was riled up and both Pokémon began clashing against each other. Ixen frowned when he couldn't find a clear opening. After a while, the boy sensed someone approaching the battle. He turned his head and noticed a tall lady standing on nothing. She stared at both trainers but settled for the Dragon Tamer. A Mr. Mime was behind her and carefully moved to let the lady sit on an invisible chair. "So what I saw is coming true. This battle will determine many things."

Ixen lowered his head as Yaoban and he skidded to a stop after they landed. "Is that so?" he smirked. "I'll have to be serious then." He suddenly jerked his head towards the Persian. "Burn up, Solar Flare!" On those words, Yaoban's tail flared blue and spread behind him. They took off into the air with flames surrounding them.

Yaoban unleashed his strongest fire attacks and flapped his wings to concentrate them onto one point. The searing flames burned red and had their opponents surrounded. He dove into the ring to taunt their opponent, but Ixen pulled them back up. The flickering fire continued to swirl around them both.

Doyle scowled and had his Persian put out the flames around them. "Is that all you've got?" In actuality, he was scared of the Dragon Tamer's fearsome power. The Charizard was difficult to spot despite its large size. He would need a distraction if he was to land a hit.

Ixen smirked and prepared another combination attack. _I normally don't fight too seriously. This feels exhilarating and scary at the same time, but I'll win this with everything I've got._ He rose higher into the air and pointed at the Persian's forehead.

The Dragon Tamer noticed more footsteps come from behind the lady watching them. Right as he was about to give out a command, a voice rang through the air and grabbed his attention. "Ixen!"

_Steven?_ Ixen turned his head and spotted the former Champion. It didn't take long before a surge of lightning ran through his body. The pain coursed through him and his paralyzed arms let go of Yaoban. He fell from the sky and down towards the street.

_"Ixen!"_ Yaoban's roar shook through the sky as he tried to hurry.

The boy closed his eyes since he felt extremely tired. _I can't move…_ He did his best to open his eyes again, but found himself frozen. The wind rushed past him and his Pokémon clipped to his belt began to shake. The two unaffected by the Thunder released themselves.

Chiyu used Ice Beam to build a sleek ramp and Longjia used herself as a sled for Ixen. The Marshtomp used a Water Gun to launch himself back onto the roof to see how Yaoban was faring. _"Keep on fighting! We've got Ixen safe."_

Yaoban was fully enraged and breathed harshly. He let out a fierce roar and surrounded himself in blue flames again. _"Burn!"_

Longjia sat Ixen on the ice and dug through his bags to look for any medicine to help him. Not having any limbs to work with, she looked back up to Chiyu and called for him to return. _"We need to find that powder medicine!"_

Chiyu leapt down and reached into Ixen's bag for a water bottle. _"Last time we gave him medicine, he told us to use water with it. Hand me that yellow-green pouch and pink one."_ The Marshtomp opened the packets and dumped the contents into the water bottle. He forcefully fed the concoction to their trainer.

Ixen's eyes shot open and he began gagging. "Yaoban!" He weakly stood up and recalled both of his Pokémon. "Thanks, you two." The Dragon Tamer looked up and wondered how to get back to the roof. He reached for Wulong and jumped onto her back as they flew upwards. As they ascended, he made sure to use medicine on all of them. "Sorry, everyone. I thought I could finish the battle with an all-out offense. Let's hurry though; Yaoban needs us."

The Charizard wouldn't attack with anything other than Flamethrower and Air Slash unless he was commanded. Since Ixen was gone, he relied only on those two attacks and his resourceful Dragon Dance. _"For hurting Ixen, I will continue to fight!"_ He roared again and blasted more fire at the Persian.

"Yaoban! Fly up and do a spiraling dive while using Flamethrower and Fire Fang!" Ixen stood on Wulong and gave his Charizard a determined stare. "Afterwards, pull back." The boy held a Full Restore in his hand and made sure the Pokémon could see it.

Yaoban nodded and swerved up. He quickly dive-bombed the large cat. Doyle scowled and had a counter prepared. "Hit them with another Thunder!"

The Charizard spun out of the way but the strike wasn't meant for him. He saw the lightning come down over Ixen. The Dragon Tamer mentally shouted at him to keep going. _Finish the battle!_ Chiyu came out of his Poké Ball to protect their trainer and smirked at the large dragon-like Pokémon.

Sabrina smirked and had Mr. Mime trap Doyle and his Persian in a box. Steven sighed in relief when the young boy was okay. He looked down on him and shook his head. "You didn't give him a chance to offensively fight. Are you okay?"

Ixen smirked and gave the man a thumb up. "Solar Flare would never let anything happen to me. It's been a while since I called him by that name, right, Yaoban?" The Charizard exhaled deeply and bowed his head. "Back to your Poké Ball before the sun comes up."

Doyle struggled against the invisible walls. "Let me out of here! I'm begging you to let me out!" The Rich Boy began sobbing but nothing helped him.

Sabrina ignored the pleas and stared at the interesting Dragon Tamer. "A slightly telepathic boy has entered my city. Don't tell me you've beaten Janine."

The Dragon Tamer looked up at her with a clueless expression. He shook his head. "Nope, Koga. He almost tried killing me too."

Steven smirked and began chuckling. "Well, Sabrina will be a greater challenge. I had a hard time even though I use steel Pokémon. I'll be taking the prisoner now." He took a look at Tiehun's Poké Ball and smiled. "Keep taking great care of your trainer."

Ixen waved at the former Champion as he took Doyle away. "See you, Steven!" The coast was finally clear so Hikaru jumped out of his Poké Ball. "Hey, Hikaru. Are you feeling better?"

The Riolu rolled his eyes and took a good look at Sabrina. _"You're the sixth gym leader? You don't look tough."_

"Hikaru…" Ixen apologetically chuckled.

The Saffron City Gym Leader merely looked at the Riolu. Mr. Mime immediately used a weak Confusion. Surprised, Hikaru ran back to Ixen and hid behind him. Sabrina coldly stared at the boy. "So you beat Koga… I'll destroy you before you even set foot into my gym though. Your Riolu will be first of course since he'll be your weakest link in our battle. The way you fought against that boy earlier won't work on me. "

Ixen shrugged. "But I have different battling styles. Against those I know will be difficult, I plan a basic outline. Otherwise, I wing it or use brute force. Seeing as how you're a psychic user, I have to plan far ahead into the future." He smirked at the lady. "Then again, if I don't think, you won't be able to read me. I have to resort to Blue's style of battle."

"That wretched girl? I don't see how a boy like you could learn all of her tricks." Sabrina stared the boy down. "Let's see if you really can copy her style though. Mr. Mime!"

The Dragon Tamer was about to reach down for Tiehun, but Hikaru jumped out readily. "Hikaru?" Ixen looked at the Riolu's shimmering red eyes. The great amount of determination in such a small body changed the trainer's mind. "Hikaru! Let's show her what we can do!"

The Riolu leapt towards the Mr. Mime. He punched and kicked while smoothly evading the mime's persistent Light Screen. Hikaru used Shadow Claw but Mr. Mime quickly teleported behind him and used Confusion.

"Hikaru!" Ixen thought up a quick plan and closed his eyes. "Foresight! Force-Aura Combo! Foresight! Shadow Palm!" There seemed to be really nothing for him to do. _We can't dodge attacks forever. There's no way for us to strike directly either! Rushing is all I can do!_ "Keep it up!" Hikaru forced the Mr. Mime away, but it just teleported closer and attacked again. Each counter was met with another one. Ixen could feel the pressure rising as Hikaru grew more and more fatigued with his physical moves. Soon, Hikaru's speed became nothing and the Mr. Mime attacked him relentlessly as the Dragon Tamer watched helplessly.

"Finish with Confusion," Sabrina calmly said.

The Riolu crashed into his trainer and the boy carefully caught him. "Hikaru!" He looked down at his Pokémon and noticed he was out cold. The boy's heart froze as he gulped. "My first loss… At this rate… The Pokémon League… No…" Ixen hugged Hikaru tightly and knew he was still a distance off from that final victory.

"You were too eager to finish this quickly. What did you expect from a gym leader?" Sabrina called out her Kadabra and climbed onto its back. "Maybe if you became more patient, you can win." She began to levitate into the air but paused and stared down at the boy. "I foresee another battle. I hope it's not as pitiful as this."

Ixen stared at the ground and recalled his Pokémon. The sun was beginning to rise and he was tired as well as upset. _I need to discipline myself. I heard there was a dojo here. I will go when Hikaru and I are ready._ He descended Silph Co. and started for the Pokémon Center to get some rest.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Journey Status

Party: Charizard, Dragonite, Pupitar, Marshtomp, Metang, Riolu

Shiny Pokémon Logged: 27 out of 493

Badges Obtained: 5 out of 16

* * *

><p>Final Notes: I'm going on my break again. Don't forget to give me feedback if you wish to. I've been really addicted to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon for some reason. It's an old game, I know, but Explorers of the Sky has a very good storyline. It gives me a lot of inspiration for a bunch of other ideas I have. Enough of that though. See you all in two weeks!<p> 


	12. Psychokinesis vs Aura

Notes: It's about this area in the game that I have the most trouble in. Mainly because there aren't too many places you can train before you fight Sabrina -_-; I always manage somehow but yeah, I hate training on wild Pokemon. Don't own Pokemon and just a heads-up: Next weeks publication will be a few hours later than usual because I have ACT testing on that day. If you don't know what that is, good for you; there's too much work to do to get into college T_T

* * *

><p>~SAFFRON~CITY~<p>

Hikaru angrily barraged the punching bag with swift, accurate attacks. His trainer watched glumly as Tiehun floated beside him. The Riolu was furious and didn't respond when the boy began calling out his name. After a while, Ixen gave up and sighed. "I guess he's angry at me again," he muttered. He looked over at his Metang and shook his head. He released his Pokémon from their Poké Balls before setting out to clear his head. "I'm leaving the dojo. Tiehun, you're in charge of training. As usual, take care of them, Yaoban."

The Riolu watched their trainer left and mounted his bike. When the boy disappeared down the street, he stopped punching the dummy and looked at the rest of the team. Everyone seemed so down and tired. _"What's up with everyone?"_ he asked Tiehun.

The Metang said nothing but looked at Wulong. The Dragonite rammed her head into a nearby punching bag. _"We lost."_

Hikaru felt bad and collapsed to the ground. _"It's my fault, isn't it? Even though he's an idiot trainer, he believed that I could win against Sabrina. I let everyone down."_

_"Don't beat yourself up over it,"_ Chiyu cheerfully stated as he helped train Wulong's evasion with his Ice Beam. _"Win some, lose some. This can't be his first loss, can it?"_ The Marshtomp looked up at Yaoban questioningly.

The Charizard was meditating with Longjia and opened his eyes. _"No. Ixen and I have lost before. Many times. Losing made us stronger though."_

_"Then what's wrong with him!"_ Hikaru impatiently cried out.

Longjia decided sitting around to think was boring so decided to improve her own speed beside Wulong. _"During this entire trip, he was pretty eager to speed through everything. Maybe he doesn't want to slow down for this one battle."_

_"Maybe things would be different if we all evolved further,"_ Chiyu lightly said. He paused when he noticed the Pupitar, Riolu, and Metang sink into depression. He tried to laugh and cheer them up. _"I meant that we'd be stronger. Let's just train harder! Evolving sounds like a lot of work."_

Hikaru blew up at the stupid Pokémon. _"How is that a lot of work! All of you have already evolved! I'm still stuck as a baby! Even after all of the work and effort I put in, I still can't evolve! I want to be a Lucario! I want to stop being weak!"_ He prepared himself to attack the Marshtomp. _"Idiot Pokémon!"_

Tiehun pulled him back as he jumped. Its silence infuriated the Riolu even more, but it dragged the angry Pokémon towards Yaoban. _"Sit,"_ the Metang commanded. _"Stay still and meditate. Clear your mind and take deep breaths."_

When Hikaru was calm, he looked up to the Charizard beside him. _"Is this what you always do in your Poké Ball? It's boring."_

The Charizard chuckled and made sure his tail didn't burn anything. _"It keeps me sharp in case Ixen really needs me. You don't need to evolve for that."_

_"Yeah, but evolving would mean being able to handle tougher battles."_ Hikaru looked at the ground and got back to his feet. He turned to Tiehun with a determined expression. _"I want you to train me to endure psychic attacks."_ He turned his gaze to Longjia too. _"And I want to learn some dark attacks. Shadow Claw won't be enough. The idiot trainer needs more than that."_

Tiehun smirked and began the exercise. _You call him an idiot, but you know he thinks like a genius. That loss was due to both of your impatience. You're not angry at him anymore so that's good. The closer you two get, the sooner you evolve._ The Metang ducked as Hikaru nearly pounced on him to bite into his arm. He kept his smirk a secret but did his best to lead the training session.

Out in town, Ixen pedaled without once pausing for a break. He was finally forced to a stop when a small girl was out in the middle of the street. The bike nearly crashed into her and Ixen let out his breath when it didn't. "I'm sorry!" he quickly exclaimed. "Are you hurt? I didn't hit you, did I?"

"I'm sorry!" the girl shouted back. "Are you hurt? I didn't hit you, did I?"

Confused, Ixen dismounted his bike. "What are you talking about? I nearly ran you over with my bicycle."

"What are you talking about? I nearly ran you over with my bicycle."

"Are you maybe mimicking me?" Ixen knelt and placed a hand on the girl's head.

The girl did the same thing. "Are you maybe mimicking me?"

"Can you stop? It's annoying."

"Can you stop? It's annoying." The girl smiled up at the boy as he stood back up.

Ixen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay then. Is there something I can do for you to get you to stop?"

The girl jumped happily. "I want to see a rare Pokémon!"

Glad she stopped, he decided to listen to the request. "I don't have that many Pokémon, but okay. I'll help. What kind of Pokémon is it?"

"A Lucario!"

"A Lucario?" the boy repeated.

The girl silenced the Dragon Tamer. "Hey! No mimicking me! It's my hobby. Get your own. And yes! I want to see a Lucario."

_What a pushy little girl. She's just like someone else I know,_ Ixen thought as he fidgeted with his Silph Scope goggles. The Dragon Tamer paused and thought about how he would get a Lucario. "I have a Riolu. Would that count?"

"No! I want a Lucario. No exceptions."

"Okay, but I can't just force my Pokémon to evolve against his own will."

The girl began to pout. "Okay, but I can't just force my Pokémon to evolve against his own will," she copied.

Ixen shrewdly looked down at her. "Can I at least get your name?"

"Can I at least get your name?"

He sighed and answered first despite knowing the girl wouldn't really care about his name. "I'm Dragon Tamer Ixen of Viridian and Blackthorn."

The girl looked up at him oddly. "How can you be from two cities? I mean, I'm only from here in Saffron. Everybody calls me Copycat."

"Well, Copycat, I'm from two cities because I was born in Viridian and raised in Blackthorn. Or I could just say I'm a Dragon Tamer from Viridian Forest." Ixen thought about the prospect. "The majority of Dragon Tamers are from Blackthorn City anyways. There's no need to be so redundant." He smiled at Copycat. "What do you think?"

Copycat continued to give the Dragon Tamer her odd stare. "You talk too much." She looked over his clothes too. "And you dress funny."

Ixen took the moment to assess his clothes. The weather had gotten a lot cooler so he replaced his shorts with long pants. His shirt changed from white to light grey. His trench coat and other accessories remained pretty much constant. He frowned at the small girl and noted her own clothes. "You're one to talk. Aren't you a bit too young to be wearing such a short skirt? Why are you dressed like…?" It took him a while to figure it out. "Blue!" He paused and began walking away towards his bike. _Trouble… More trouble…_

"Hey, where are you going?" Copycat ran to catch up with him as he began pedaling. "Do you know Blue? Isn't she a cool trainer? Her Pokémon are cute too! Do you want to see her? I can bring you to her!"

The Dragon Tamer stopped and shot the girl a deadly glare. "Don't you dare…" He looked at his Pokégear and sighed. "Anyways, I've got a gym battle to train for. If I ever get a Lucario, I'll show him to you, okay?"

"Promise?" She gazed up at the boy hopefully.

"Yeah, Dragon Tamer's honor," Ixen pledged. "I'll hurry too, okay?"

Copycat looked at the boy and shook her head. "You shouldn't rush through things if you aren't prepared. I'm willing to wait. You promised after all."

Ixen paused to let what she said sink in. "That's right." _I have to stop and slow down to gather my bearings._ He excitedly started off again with newfound determination. He looked back and gave her his troublemaking smirk. "Thanks for everything, Copycat! Don't get into trouble with Blue though! She'll probably grow fangs and leech your life!" _Like she's doing with mine,_ he mentally added. After a while he shook his head to clear his thought and focus on the task at hand. _If I want to erase this loss, I'll have to retrain myself alongside my team again. Patience is key…_

As the boy entered the building, his team happily welcomed his return. Chiyu pushed the trainer deeper into the dojo. _"We've been working extra hard. We don't want to lose again. Hikaru especially wants to prove himself."_

Hikaru tossed an Aura Sphere near the Marshtomp. _"Shut up! I never said that."_

Ixen looked at his Riolu. _Hikaru…_ The boy put on a smile and placed a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder. "Even if you don't want to prove yourself, I want to. We'll work hard to evolve together, okay?"

Hikaru gazed up at his trainer and noticed the hidden fire in the boy's eyes. He jumped up and nodded with the same fiery spirit. _"Right!"_

* * *

><p>~FIGHTING~DOJO~<p>

The Karate Master strictly corrected his student's stance with a low, swift kick. "You've got to be unmovable, like a mountain. Back straight, Ixen. Your Riolu has the right idea. Don't focus on the stressful pain, just keeping this board well-balanced on your head."

Sweat dripped from the Dragon Tamer's face very heavily. He breathed slowly and endured the fatigue. Hikaru stood beside him and did his best to encourage the boy to hold on. Ixen forced out a chuckle. "Patience… Just wait it out and we'll be fine." The Riolu smiled weakly and nodded.

Kiyo nodded his head in approval. "Calm your breathing." He was about to fix Ixen's posture when the dojo doors burst open. He jumped back in surprise. "You!"

Ixen turned his head and fell backwards when he saw who it was. "Hikaru! On your guard!" He pointed at the new trainer who entered and lowered his head. _A battle at a time like this!_

The Karate Master stood in front of Ixen and Hikaru. He defiantly stood against the newcomer. "What are you doing in my dojo? You already stripped this place of its gym status. What more can you do?" When the lady stepped forward and pushed him out of the way, a shiver went down his spine and he couldn't do much else other than watch.

Sabrina coldly looked at her challenger. "You don't look like you've improved since we last met." She turned to look at the Riolu beside him. "You won't win with this Pokémon either. He won't be strong enough."

Hikaru felt a bit discouraged since he knew he could never fully stand up to a psychic Pokémon. Ixen defended him though. "Hikaru _is_ strong enough. We've been training hard since our defeat. We won't give up now!"

"He still won't be strong enough," she insisted, "unless he evolves."

"I know that," Ixen muttered. He looked away and scowled. After a while, he looked back at the trainer. "Why would you tell me something like that though?"

Kiyo finally grabbed a hold of himself. He cleared his throat before speaking. "This could be a trap for you to lose again."

"This isn't a trap or a trick. I know how to evolve your Riolu," the lady insisted. She shrugged and started for the exit. "But if you don't want my help, Ixen, I'll be leaving."

"Blue! Wait! I'm going with you!" Ixen chased after his senior. "Just take off the ridiculous disguise. It's unsettling," he said.

The Evolver peeled the Ditto from her face and smiled at the boy mischievously. "You owe me for this." She turned to head deeper into the dojo and found an empty area with a window to train.

"I know, but thanks anyways." The Dragon Tamer bowed to his master. "Thank you for everything, Master Kiyo. I will try to apply everything I've learned." He looked towards Hikaru and signaled for them to follow their new guide. As he caught up with Blue, he stared at the Pokémon gym next door. "So why were you pretending to be Sabrina?"

"I figured it would let me into Silph Co. so I could check out a few things," Blue winked. "By the way, I recorded your battle with Sabrina and I've got to say you rushed things. Your Riolu will never stand a chance, but as a Lucario, I'm thinking his added resistance can give you just the edge you need."

"How am I supposed to evolve him though?"

"It's simple. He has to be extremely happy and it has to be daytime."

Ixne stuck his head out the window and stared up at the sky. The bright noon sun beat down on him so he returned inside. Hikaru seemed brighter with the Dragon Tamer than before, but the boy was still unsure about their bond. "Are you happy, Hikaru?"

The Riolu smiled at him. _"Of course!"_

Blue looked between the two and noticed a slight rift. She saw Ixen's hesitation and Hikaru's lack of trust despite the Pokémon and trainer sharing the same determination to win and improve. "Both of you won't be able to evolve like this. How about a mock battle? The two of you against Wigglytuff and me?"

"Eh! Against you?" Ixen and Hikaru looked at each other. The boy ended up shrugging. "Okay, I guess… Are you ready, Hikaru?"

_"Let's go!"_

The doubt was clear in both of their faces, but Blue continued on with her plan. "Wigglytuff! Get ready for a battle."

Both trainers lined up and prepared for the start. Ixen ran his hand through his hair and tried to plan out a strategy. _I can't distracted by anything. Blue has a lot of tricks. If I let my guard down for a minute, Hikaru and I are toast._ He rubbed his tired eyes and held back a yawn. _I don't know if I can win though. Hikaru, we still have our doubts. We've also been training all day and night. Do we really stand a chance?_

The Pokémon began to move and Ixen missed his chance for a preemptive strike. Blue smiled and called for the first attack. "Psychic!"

Hikaru jumped and used a quick Double Team without a command. He looked back at Ixen and noticed he was a bit slower than usual. _If he won't tell me what to do, I'll have to fight on my own._

The Dragon Tamer noticed a slight flaw in the Riolu's plan so quickly shouted, "Double Dance of Agility!" Ixen had specifically revised this combination to work with Swords Dance and smirked when the small Pokémon evaded the attack. Quickly finding an opening, Hikaru continued to carry out on his own by using his Force-Aura combo. The Dragon Tamer watched as his Pokémon didn't even wait for his word to strike.

"Float up! Then use Tri Attack!" Blue and her Wigglytuff managed to evade Hikaru's attacks. The balloon Pokémon drifted upwards slowly before the triangular prism began charging power.

"Quick Aura!" Hikaru zoomed towards the Wigglytuff to attack and backed away before throwing his charged sphere of energy. Ixen breathed out calmly and had his Riolu step back. "Good. Just wait to strike for now."

His Pokémon nodded in understanding. They couldn't rush and jeopardize their winning position now. _"Got it!"_ He watched carefully before closing his eyes and using Foresight. He sensed Blue's next command and jumped as Wigglytuff tried to get closer to slap him. He quickly used Counter but the Pokémon used Protect.

"Feint, Hikaru! Break their defense!"

Blue smirked as Wigglytuff drifted upwards again. Hikaru missed his chance to strike. The Evolver looked at both the Pokémon and trainer. "If the two of you keep doubting each other, you won't win."

"I don't doubt Hikaru!" Ixen shouted indignantly. He looked at the ground though as he sensed the despair rise. _I might lose if I choose incorrectly though. This doubt is on me and Hikaru is suffering for it._ He clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus.

The Riolu looked back at his trainer and noticed his distracted mind. _I have to trust him. I know he'll think up of something! "Ixen!"_ The Dragon Tamer lifted his gaze. _"Don't give up yet!"_ Wigglytuff slammed her body onto Hikaru and pinned him to the ground.

Ixen stared at the determined Riolu's strength. His Pokémon continued to struggle with everything he had. _That's right. You're still fighting._ "Hikaru! Foresight! Counter and endure everything they throw at us."

"Body Slam! Psychic!"

"Keep up your guard, Hikaru!" _What I'm doing in risky, but I can't doubt myself anymore. It's all or nothing!_ "Endure!"

Not knowing what his trainer was trying to accomplish, Hikaru just obeyed. He withstood all of the attacks and was finally holding onto the last bit of energy he had left to continue. He looked back at Ixen and saw that the Dragon Tamer had taken some of the pain away from him too. The two smiled at each other and Hikaru knew what to do to complete Ixen's plan.

"Reversal!" Ixen gave Blue a triumphant smirk and fell to a knee.

Seeing the devastating attack, Blue scowled and had Wigglytuff attack once more. "Psychic!"

"Hikaru!" The boy held his breath as his Riolu leapt up and crashed into Wigglytuff. Blue and Ixen waited to see which Pokémon would rise first. The seconds seemed like an eternity before Hikaru finally stood to his feet. Ixen let out a weak laugh. "Hikaru!" He rushed forward and hugged his new Lucario. "Now we're ready! Tiehun, Longjia, and you are finally ready!"

Blue was impressed and urged her Wigglytuff to stand. "Come on. We're done here. Great job, Wigglytuff!" She helped calm down the excited trainer and winked at him. "Don't forget you owe me two favors now."

"Not a problem, Blue! Whatever you need I'll be glad to help you. Now without further ado, let's get some more training done then rest, everyone. We'll need to be prepared tomorrow!" Ixen jumped up and ran towards the exit with Hikaru right on his trail. "Patience and instincts! That's how we'll take on Sabrina!"

The Evolver laughed as she continued to watch. The Dragon Tamer never ceased to amuse her with his odd antics. She would have fun with him just a while longer. Blue returned her Wigglytuff and checked her Pokégear. Something was blinking on her map so she immediately started for Cinnabar Island. Ixen would be able to hold out on his own.

* * *

><p>~SAFFRON~CITY~GYM~<p>

Tiehun and Hikaru wandered throughout the gym, looking for their trainer. He had gotten lost while playing with the teleportation pads. It was just like him, but they had decided his easily-distracted mind would come in handy in this battle.

_"Bottom left! Then keep heading down!"_ Hikaru shouted.

Tiehun silently continued to piece together the gym map using Ixen's mind. It gave the trainer a clear idea of where he should be headed. "I've got it, Hikaru! Thanks, both of you." He finally reached their room and faced the final portal. "No turning back now." They hurried forward and met face to face with the Saffron City Gym Leader.

"So you've finally arrived." The real Sabrina stared the boy down with her cold glare. "Fate seems to be favoring me today."

"Sorry, but I don't believe in fate," the Dragon Tamer stated firmly. "I believe in a destiny where I can change 'fate' and become a Champion."

The gym leader couldn't help but smile at the amusing boy. "The telepathic battle of bonds will begin now. I am certain you will agree to use three Pokémon. One word spoken and loss will be the result."

Ixen nodded. "Yeah, fine. We'll see if your psychic powers are a match to my Viridian powers." He pulled his cap down over his eyes. "I don't lose twice to the same person either." The Dragon Tamer lined up Longjia with his other two behind him and nodded to them.

"Very well. Let's begin." Sabrina's three Pokémon stood behind her readily. They faced off against the three challengers. Their intimidating power made Ixen shake, but he decided to stay strong for his team. Sabrina and Ixen waved their hands simultaneously to send out their first Pokémon.

_Speed is everything at this moment. Predictions make up the entire battle though. Tiehun!_ He stepped aside as the metallic creature sped past him to enter the battlefield. It was unfazed by the large fully-evolved Alakazam as it reached the arena. Ixen was sure to be wary of the Twisted Spoon it held as he went for a preemptive strike. _Use your resistance to your advantage and barrage it with Bullet Punch!_

Tiehun charged forward and Sabrina smirked. The Metang tried to attack quickly but Alakazam teleported out of the way before countering with a Fire Punch. Tiehun did his best to shake off the burn.

_Being a special-based Pokémon, Fire Punch didn't do as much as it could have. Tiehun, Agility Bullet!_ Ixen kept a wary eye on the battle and tried to come up with a better plan. Sabrina's smirk was putting him off and he had to quickly focus. _I can't let her get to me!_

Alakazam continued to teleport around the field, making it impossible for Tiehun to land a hit. Tiehun began using Double Team and Agility to increase his mobility. Seeing as how the Pokémon he was battling was nearly untouchable, Tiehun backed up and used Earthquake just as Alakazam disappeared. The battlefield rocked uncontrollably and managed to slow the psychic Pokémon down.

_Bullet Punch!_ Ixen smirked at Sabrina.

Upset, the gym leader recalled her Alakazam and turned towards her Mr. Mime. Ixen took the chance to switch from his Metang to Lucario. Hikaru jumped forward, glad to have a rematch with the Pokémon.

_In a battle between these two Pokémon, both have a good base speed and high Special Attack. Ours won't do much since Mr. Mime has a high Special Defense. We'll have to go with a direct approach, Hikaru!_

The Pokémon understood and quickly performed his version of Dance of Agility. He got closer to his target and began to fiercely scratch and crunch the Mr. Mime. He found that he couldn't when the Pokémon sealed off his moves with encore. The Lucario was now forced to just running around the field with no way to attack.

Sabrina chuckled and continued to watch the mayhem unfold. Mr. Mime used Psychic and controlled Hikaru to stay back. Enraged, Hikaru started running towards the Pokémon to attack again.

_Wait! It's a trap!_ Ixen couldn't trust the Mr. Mime entirely so had Hikaru pull back. _Close your eyes and focus your aura, Hikaru. Get close enough for Crunch, otherwise use the shadows to your advantage._

The Lucario finally took the chance to trust his trainer's orders. When he finally read the surroundings around him, he noticed Ixen was right about a trap. A building had been created from Mr. Mime's Light Screen. Now able to see it, Hikaru ducked into the building and avoided the traps laid for him. He lured Mr. Mime into a false sense of security by trying to chase after it before reaching up from the shadows with his Shadow Claw.

_Hold him down and finish with Crunch!_ Ixen felt a rising sensation inside of him as he overcame the obstacle that had once knocked him down.

Sabrina quickly recalled her Mr. Mime and sent out her last Pokémon. _He trained more than I expected, but this last battle will turn the tide. Kadabra! Hypnosis!_

Hikaru quickly avoided gazing at the Pokémon and jumped aside. _"Hah! You missed me!"_

Kadabra looked at the Lucario smugly. He looked beyond his opponent and watched as the opposing trainer was in a trancelike state. Ixen stared deeply into space and couldn't focus on the battle. The dizziness finally got to him when he sank to his knees.

The Dragon Tamer felt immobilized. Around him, things seemed distorted and slippery. _Am I drowning? I can't move my arms and legs._ He no longer saw the gym or the battle. Things were getting darker but he couldn't scream. His breathing was extremely thin and soon, he would begin to hold his breath. He tried to let his thoughts connect towards any of his Pokémon but his mind slowly shut itself down.

In the arena, Hikaru was shocked. He tried to fight the Kadabra and get rid of its illusion. _"Ixen! Snap out of it!"_ Hikaru tried to catch the teleporting Pokémon with his Shadow Claw but he wasn't fast enough. He tried using his Dance of Agility but without his focus, he kept tripping. _We have to sync! If we don't, he'll lose consciousness and we lose the battle! We trained too hard for this!_ The Lucario decided to startle the trainer with his Shadow Claw. _"Wake up!"_

Ixen felt his lungs burn with lack of oxygen and he drifted in his mind. He badly needed air but it seemed as if his body wouldn't listen to his thoughts. _I still can't move. I'm sinking._ When something scratched his leg, he did his best to look down. His eyes widened because instead of drowning, a large shadow was coming up from beneath him to swallow him whole. He opened his mouth to let out a shout but remembered to keep his silence. He gasped in air and quickly recovered as best as he could. He finally heard his Lucario's thoughts reach him and looked up. _Hikaru!_ He paused as he slowly gathered his bearings and got to his feet. _You're still fighting. I have to too!_ His head cleared and his eyes flashed red.

Confused as to where this new strength came from, Sabrina became cautious and had her Kadabra continue its game of tag. _Don't get too close._ She watched as the Lucario moved faster than before. _This just became a dangerous battle,_ she thought privately to herself.

Hikaru smirked as he closed his eyes. Ixen was completely blind too, but his sharp hearing added to the Lucario's aura powers. Hikaru quickly somersaulted towards the predicted spot Kadabra was to reappear. He managed to catch the Pokémon with an off guard Shadow Claw. Kadabra tried to fight back with Psychic but every time he tried to get away, Hikaru was always able to predict his next move and strike.

Finally, the Kadabra was too tired to teleport again. Hikaru charged forward for a final blow, but Sabrina commanded a last-minute defensive maneuver. _Disable!_ Kadabra immediately obeyed and watched as Hikaru and Ixen became frozen at their spot. That was the moment the Lucario chose to regain full control over himself.

Ixen used his remaining strength to have Hikaru pull back for now. _You deserve some rest after all of that. Longjia, I'm counting on you now. Charge forward with Dance of Focus!_ The Pupitar completed her combination and rammed her head into Kadabra before using Dark Pulse.

Although it was hard for her to admit defeat, Sabrina spoke the first word as she returned her final Pokémon. "So what I foresaw wasn't the entire future. You have indeed changed fate with your own hands."

The Dragon Tamer looked at the three of his Pokémon. "Our hands," he insisted. "I'd be nothing without my team." He smiled brightly at his Lucario. "Isn't that right, Hikaru?" The Pokémon blushed and thought the trainer should have received some credit too.

Tiehun sank to the ground and enjoyed the atmosphere. It watched as Ixen was pulled away to receive his sixth badge. Hikaru came over to it and smiled as Longjia followed behind him. _"I did it! I became stronger!"_

The Metang neutrally stared at Hikaru. _"I told you that all you had to do was believe in Ixen. He's always believed in us."_

It was at that moment Ixen let out all of the energy he bottled up during the silent battle. "Two more Kanto badges! Next we'll stop at the Cycling Road in Route 17. Then we continue to Route 20 to explore the Seafoam Islands. Cinnabar Island is just a little past there so we've got our job set! Who's with me?" As he started towards the gym entrance, he remembered something. "Before we go, we've got to see Copycat! She was one of the people who helped us get better, Hikaru! Let's hurry! Tiehun, plan a schedule!" The Lucario responded with a tired yet happy expression while Tiehun nodded and immediately set to work in its Poké Ball. There was no helping their trainer.

Longjia laughed beside them. _"Nothing's changed…"_ she decided as she returned to her own ball.

Ixen finished recalling everyone but Hikaru. He turned to Sabrina and smiled. "You should really think about exploring more of the outdoors. Spending all of your time in this city won't make you stronger." The gym leader just stared at his smirk before he went off on his way.

Sabrina smirked at his odd advice. "I see," she said to herself when he was gone, "I guess leaving every once in a while wouldn't be so bad. I hope you become stronger on your own journey so I can fight you again." She turned her back on the entrance and resumed to training her psychic abilities.

Outside the door, Ixen took in a deep breath of sunlight. A giggle coming from his right captured his attention so he turned. What he saw slightly disturbed him, but he took it as a form of flattery. "A promise is a promise, Copycat. Here's my Lucario." He pulled his cap up and smiled at the little girl dressed like him.

She jumped up and examined the Lucario, causing him to blush madly. "Wow! He's so cool! You're just as great as Blue!"

"Thanks?" The boy didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. He was glad he could match up to one of the original Pokédex Holders though. "Well, we've got to get going. How about I try to bring back more Pokémon for you to see whenever I'm around Saffron?"

"Is that a promise?"

"Dragon Tamer's honor," the boy nodded. "Besides, there must be tons of Pokémon you've never seen before. The same goes for me, but I'm going to work hard to accomplish everything I can at my own pace, okay?"

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Hikaru

Species: Male Lucario

Nature: Modest

Obtained: Given to Ixen by Cynthia

Favorite Moves: Foresight, Force Palm, Aura Sphere

Not indigenous to Kanto but hatched right before leaving Sinnoh, Hikaru has been very glad to be able to explore the world since the moment he was entrusted to Ixen. He is very bashful about his abilities, but is willing to seek strength so he can accomplish much more for those he care about. As a Riolu, he was very childlike and slightly spoiled. Despite these traits, Ixen gave him the name Hikaru so he could 'Shine' even in the darkest of times. He enjoys spending time with his best friend, Tiehun, as well as honing his ability to use aura.


	13. Frozen Fossils

Notes: So I actually couldn't update yesterday. Due to me being a day late, I guess I'll change the schedule to Sunday mornings. It'll be later than when I normally update but it's only because I can't help but waking up late on Sundays. But yeah, I don't own Pokemon and I think it's time to face the Black Market again. I included one of the longest trainer pages ever near the end, inspired by one of my favorite characters of all time. Kudos to you if you can figure out who.

* * *

><p>~ROUTE~19~<p>

Ixen folded his shirt and trench coat neatly so it would fit into his backpack. His Pokémon were out enjoying the beach and he would take his time with exploring the Seafoam Islands later on that day. The Dragon Tamer took off his cap and pulled up his goggles to stare at the glistening sea.

_Today will be the first time I'll be surfing with Chiyu. It'll be good experience for him._ He looked back at his bag and took out a case of fossils. He stared at the three fossils he had and examined them closely. _Revisiting Erika at the university was actually a pretty good idea. That scientist who gave me these said Cinnabar Island had a Pokémon Revival lab. Speaking of which, isn't Mr. Fuji also there? I wonder how he's doing._

_"Ixen!"_ The boy looked up at Longjia. The Pupitar had burrowed herself under the sand, but her eyes peered out towards her trainer. _"Aren't you going to swim?"_

"I will! I've just got to check out a few things first." The boy pulled out a map and studied the cave layouts. _The Seafoam Islands…_ He quickly immersed himself into his pre-exploration research and shut out the noises his Pokémon were making.

Longjia decided to just leave him be and resume digging. She bumped into Tiehun who had been blending into the rocks and looked up at it. _"You're just going to stay here the entire time?"_

Tiehun nodded and said nothing. He lifted his gaze up towards the mountainside and watched as Hikaru and Yaoban were training. He looked back to the Pupitar emotionlessly. _"The choices of what to do are quite obvious: train with those two, enter the water, or lounge around on the sand."_ Tiehun went back to resting. It barely closed its eyes when commotion from the sea came up.

_"This water is salty!"_ The Marshtomp cried.

_"It's the ocean. Of course it's salty,"_ Wulong responded.

Tiehun rose into the air and shook the sand off. _I guess peace and quiet near everyone else is impossible…_ It sped away towards Ixen before it would be pulled into whatever Chiyu was thinking.

_"I'll have to pass on swimming,"_ the Marshtomp remarked as he began digging a pit for him to cool off in.

Longjia looked up at Wulong. _"I wish I could swim. It's really hot for the autumn."_ The Pupitar looked enviously at the cool dragon Pokémon.

The Dragonite responded with a smile. _"How about I Surf and you ride on top of my back? I'm strong enough to support you!"_

_"No thanks. I'll just dig into this wet sand."_

Lifting his head out of the dunes, Chiyu slapped an arm at the powdery sand. He saw Longjia dig into the ground and thought it was ridiculous to get so close to such disgusting water. He walked around the beach and finally found a place to build his own private mud pit. He used Muddy Water and made sure the sand mixed well.

Chiyu happily fell into the mess. The slimy concoction cooled his skin and he flipped over to bury his face into the mud. When it got into his mouth however, he began sputtering. _"Salty!"_ He rushed out of his personal mud bath and began trying to scrape off the wet sand clinging to his skin. He began itching so looked around desperately for something to wash the muck off. When he found nothing, he decided to just use Rain Dance.

He continued moving around so the water coming down on him flew everywhere as he tried to clean himself. This finally caught Ixen's attention when his map became speckled with wet sand and Tiehun had to shake his head. Longjia was getting splashed and she unpleasantly tried to escape the Marshtomp. _"Watch it!"_ She ended up digging deep into the sand dunes and using Earthquake to finally make the rioting Pokémon stop.

Chiyu fell over and got more sand on his body. _"Get this stuff off of me!"_

Ixen quickly reached into his bag as he went to help his Marshtomp. "Chiyu! Hold still! Tiehun, Confusion." When the Pokémon finally stopped struggling, the trainer poured Fresh Water over him. "Calm down, Chiyu. Just let me wash the sand off of you." Chiyu quickly relaxed and let his trainer work. "There you go. Now can you explain to me what happened, Tiehun?" The Dragon Tamer chuckled sheepishly.

The Metang looked at the trainer without surprise as the rest of the party crowded around it. _"Chiyu was fussing about how the water was too salty for him so decided to create his own mud pit to play in. The sand mixed into his mud and he started to get rid of the salty mixture on his skin."_ Tiehun lazily looked over at the team and decided it would be best to just return to its Poké Ball where it was quieter and more peaceful.

"You don't like the ocean? You didn't have problems when we were in Vermillion." Ixen thought about it. "But we were on a boat…" Finally something important came to mind. "You won't be able to ferry me to the Seafoam Islands then, huh?" The trainer leveled his eyes with Chiyu.

The Marshtomp stubbornly shook his head. _"Nope!"_

The boy sighed. "Can you please try?"

_"Nope!"_

"Please, Chiyu? You know I don't ask for anything more than what you're capable of. Just Surf to the Seafoam Islands. Once we make it there, Wulong can Surf the rest of the way. I'm asking for just this one task."

The trainer's pure smile managed to make the Marshtomp reluctantly change his mind. _"Fine, but I'm going to rush there."_

"Perfect! Let's set off now, everyone!" Ixen looked towards his party and quickly recalled them.

Chiyu edged towards the water carefully. He distastefully immersed himself into the sea and waited for his trainer to get on. When Ixen was ready, the Marshtomp quickly swam forward into the route. The boy had trouble balancing and keeping up but seemed to be having fun. Chiyu made a sharp right turn and Ixen held on. _This isn't so bad,_ Chiyu thought to himself. As he entered Route 20, he decreased his pace but sensed a disturbance underwater.

Underneath them, a Pokémon rose up and attacked the Marshtomp. Ixen fell off of Chiyu with a yelp. The mysterious Pokémon pulled both beings under as the trainer continued to struggle. Chiyu didn't move at all; he was knocked out and both would be left to sink.

* * *

><p>~SEAFOAM~ISLANDS~<p>

Belle smiled as she inspected her Kabutops. She silently marveled its structure and form as it submerged into the water. The fossil Pokémon swam quickly and she measured the data into her notebook. The second Pokémon she was working with was roosted nearby. When she finally cast her attention to it, the Aerodactyl spread its wings and let out a powerful screech.

Sheen entered the lab at this time and winced. "Shut that thing up! It's bad enough I'm stuck working under you."

"So you'd rather be a part of the brat's training regiment?"

Sheen shivered and shook his head. "Never mind. What do you want me to do with the rest of this spine?"

The lady smirked as more of the cloned Kabutops were returning from their daily exercise. "Store it with the tooth." She lined the Pokémon up in order carefully and made a log of each Pokémon's health. She checked the bands they wore to make sure all were accounted for. _Kabutops A and D will be sold tomorrow. Kabutops B and C need more research. Kabutops E will undergo experimentation tomorrow._ She noted how the discoloration in B and C were incomplete and over only certain parts of the body. She finally noticed that one of the Kabutops was running late. Belle turned towards Sheen and threw a Poké Ball at his head. "Go search for Kabutops F. He's the aggressive one and I wouldn't be surprised he tried escaping again."

"Fine, whatever. You can't even control the Pokémon you have…" The man left the cave and went to search for the missing Pokémon. He sent out his Aggron and began surfing throughout the freezing cave.

Belle sneered at him as the buffoon finally left. She marveled her new lab hideout and wondered who could have built it. Deciding it was no longer important, she resumed her task of collecting data on the group of Aerodactyl. As she took notes, a Pokémon caught her eye and she sent her Porygon to investigate.

The Pokémon floated curiously and managed to find the suspicious being. Porygon was quickly taken off guard as the Growlithe it found pounced on it and began running. Belle saw and quickly had her Porygon capture the pup before it escaped.

The Growlithe slipped past and began barking as he ran away. Belle had to stop and pause. _This isn't just a wild Pokémon. No Growlithe would live here; it's a trainer's!_ "Porygon! Tri-Attack!"

The pup absorbed the fiery blast and dodged the rest before unleashing Fire Blast. He continued to run and managed to escape when Belle decided to tend to her burning instruments. One thing was only on his mind and that was to return to his trainer with a warning.

As Belle worked with her small army of Kabutops, she reached for her Pokégear. "Answer, you brute," she muttered as the tones droned from the machine. When there was a reply on the other side, she yelled at Sheen. "Forget about the Kabutops for now! There's a trainer in my cave and I want them found!"

Sheen scowled as he picked up a sopping wet baseball cap. "I'm pretty sure I know who it is too. That second brat is here. He can't be too far off since your little fossil friend met up with him. The thing is completely battered, like it was shocked."

"Don't disrespect my experiments. Use him if you want and find the Growlithe and the boy. Do whatever you want to his Pokémon, but I want the trainer intact."

"I don't know why you're so interested in him," Sheen said, shaking his head. "There are lots of trainers out there with better potential." He hung up and recalled his Aggron for his Lucario. He smirked at the Kabutops and Lucario as he relayed his commands to them. "Seek out any foreign trainers. We'll destroy them with the element of surprise."

Withstanding the icy cold waters, Wulong lifted her head and kept an eye on the executive. The Lucario disregarded her aura and mistook it for that of a Dewgong's and continued on his way to search for the intruders. Carefully, the Dragonite dove underwater and made her way down the current and towards the warmth of a campfire.

"Welcome back, Wulong!" An old man greeted her happily as he tended to her trainer's wounds.

The Dragonite bowed her head towards her old friend and played with the Cubone beside him. It really had been a while since they had seen him and Ixen was faring no better than when they had parted.

Ixen shivered as he pulled the towel tighter around him. "Thanks, Mr. Fuji." The boy lowered his head in slight embarrassment as he turned his head towards the second man helping him. "B-b-Blaine…" He was shivering badly and could barely hold a Poké Ball. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't join the gym leader in getting rid of the Black Market members in the cave.

"Can you remember what happened when you were attacked?" Blaine asked. He was waiting patiently for his Growlithe to return and was getting nervous as he prepared his Rapidash to carry Ixen and Mr. Fuji back to Cinnabar Island.

The Dragon Tamer nodded. "We were out surfing when something came up from under us. It had to be a water-type Pokémon, but it knew Night Slash." He stared at the bandaged scratch on his leg. "That makes it either a Crawdaunt or a Kabutops, but I'm pretty sure it's the latter. To pull us down, the Pokémon used Mega Drain on Chiyu." The boy looked at his recovering Marshtomp and sighed. The Pokémon was sitting on top of the cave entrance, making sure to be as far away from the sea water as he could. "As we sank, Wulong rescued the both of us and unleashed Thunder once we made it to the shore. Once we were safe, I pretty much blacked out."

Blaine nodded as he explained what he saw. "I was on my way here to check out the complaints the trainers in the Pokémon Center were giving me. Seeing that bright flash of lightning when there weren't any clouds in the sky was quite a shock but I was glad to be able to find you safe."

Mr. Fuji smiled at his young friend and placed a hand on the head of the familiar Pokémon beside him. "Kagara sensed it was you when he saw the lightning bolt too." The shiny Cubone smiled and raised his club towards the Dragon Tamer. The small baby was doing fine and seemed stronger than before. "He spent a lot time working on his Bone Club just so he could meet you again."

The boy had to be impressed. "Well, Kagara has those he wants to protect." He smiled happily and noticed the Cubone tapped his bone on his head. Ixen paused and stared into his eyes.

_I want to fight!_ Kagara thought loudly.

Ixen's expression hardened and he nodded. "So do I," he said with a bright smirk. Realizing time was passing by quickly, Ixen struggled to stand up and stretched. He was a bit unbalanced, but managed to steady himself by leaning against the cave wall. "Mr. Fuji, I will be using Kagara for a while."

The kind old man bowed his head. "Very well. Don't overexert yourself. You're still recovering after all."

Blaine smirked at his friend. "I'll be guiding him every step of the way." The gym leader looked at his Rapidash. "Head back to the island lab and wait for us there." Turning to the trainer beside him, he smiled. "Let's see if you're as sharp as I've heard."

Ixen raised his hand up to pull his cap down but realized it was not there. He settled with running his hand through his hair and giving the veteran trainer his arrogant smirk. "With my team backing me, I won't even need to think very hard." He recalled all of his Pokémon and put on his toasty dry trench coat. "Let's go."

They reentered the cave and found Blaine's Growlithe running towards them in a panic. Behind him, an entire line of Kabutops trying to shoot him down with Mud Shot.

Ixen quickly pinpointed an accurate arc for his first attack. "Bonemerang!" Kagara tossed his weapon with all of his strength and watched as the trainer's calculations knocked down the entire group. "Great shot!"

Blaine admired the smart move but scowled when he noticed how odd the Kabutops looked. All were slightly tinged with green, as if they were partly created to be shiny. "This isn't right."

The Dragon Tamer lowered his head and knew the culprit behind this phenomenon. "Belle…" He clenched his fist tightly as he remembered the Eevee he risked his life for. He would do it again in a heartbeat but the thought of the inhumanity enraged him. "She's a scientist and executive for the Black Market. She experiments on Pokémon and is working on a way to turn them shiny as well as figure out what makes them that way." The boy raised his eyes but held back the powerful will to dart forward and seek the lady out. "I won't forgive those who hurt Pokémon through needless experiments!"

The former Rocket scientist nodded his head in agreement. "I know the feeling. We have to find her at once. Growlithe! Show us the way to the lab!"

They didn't get far before the two met up with the Black Market executives. Belle smirked as she saw the young trainer she admired. "I was wondering when you'd show up." She tossed him his hat and readied the Aerodactyl behind her. The menacing creature waved his shiny tail and eagerly stared at Kagara with hunger shining in his eyes. "I see you have that Cubone with you too."

Ixen clenched the tattered, wet cap tightly in his hands and tossed it aside. "No matter what, I won't accept anything you say or offer…"

Sheen stood beside her with a green-headed Kabutops. "I told you it was a waste of time to consider him to join. After all he's put us through; I say we destroy him and his entire party."

This startled the boy and he hesitated as he took a step back, remembering the naval ambush. Blaine stopped him when he placed a hand on the young trainer's shoulder. "To do that, you'll have to go through me too."

Both executives laughed. "Who are you to be telling us what to do?" Belle exclaimed. The gym leader smirked as he pushed up his shades. The simple gesture put her at a loss for words. "You can't be the genius who created the living being Mewtwo!"

Sheen froze too. "Mewtwo! There's no way we can defeat that."

Ixen suddenly remembered those documentaries he watched on television. _Mewtwo… Lance said something about an 'abomination' created by humans for destructive purposes, something never allowed to exist._ Ixen felt a bit torn but decided life was life and he would protect that precious thing no matter what. _Because Mewtwo exists, he can live freely, regardless how he received his life. I won't let Pokémon suffer like Eevee and these fossil Pokémon!_ The boy solidified his will to fight and challenged the two foes. "Well! Are we going to battle or not?"

Blaine agreed. "We're giving you the choice to surrender or fight."

Belle reluctantly prepared for battle. "Aerodactyl! Ice Fang!"

"Fire Fang!" Growlithe got in the way and the flying beast backed away as he managed to receive a burn.

"Focus Club!" Kagara rushed forward and attacked the Kabutops.

"Mega Drain!"

Foreseeing this, Ixen smirked and quickly shouted, "Dig!" The Cubone escaped harm and popped back up to finish his initial attack.

The gym leader nodded approvingly as Growlithe used Flamethrower to weaken the burning Aerodactyl. "Keep it up and finish with Flame Wheel!"

The prehistoric dinosaur flew up and dodged the attack, but it resulted in Kabutops getting hit. Sheen scowled and had his Kabutops use Aqua Jet." Growlithe and Kagara both dug underground as the Aerodactyl dove down to attack them. The speeding swimmer crashed into the flying Pokémon and Ixen had to laugh.

Belle turned to face her battle partner. "What was that for, you brute?"

"You were in the way, genius!"

As the two bickered, the fossil Pokémon turned on each other. Ixen and Blaine took the chance to get past them and into the secret laboratory. Kagara looked back and quickly climbed onto Growlithe's back. Ixen shivered uncontrollably but he kept his focus sharp. "Once they realize we're gone, they'll have us cornered."

"We'll have to hurry and destroy everything then." They arrived into the lab and Blaine did a quick check of the machines before having them taken apart.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ixen as he passed through a computer. He pulled out the chair and called Tiehun out to hack into the memory. "Hey, Blaine? Can you try not to break anything around here? I want to know what the Belle knows. If I can understand their research, I can counter much more effectively." Both the boy and his Pokémon scanned through the files and learned all that they could.

"We don't have much time, but do your best." Blaine kept an eye on the stairs in case the two stopped fighting early. Growlithe inspected an odd box and opened it up. He jumped in surprise when he saw the two fossils. He picked them up and showed them to Blaine. The gym leader was surprised but made sure to keep them safe with him. "Good job. We can return these to the Pewter Museum of Science."

Kagara caught his bone as he destroyed a tank of strange liquid. He looked around and sensed someone was coming. He waved his club around to attract Ixen's attention. When the boy finally saw him, he shouted a warning to Blaine to attack first. "They're close!"

"Fire Blast!"

Ixen reached into his bag and tossed a large bone to Kagara. "Bonemerang Fling!" The small Pokémon tossed his own club and chucked the Rare Bone at the two fossil beasts as they descended. As the bones returned, the Cubone jumped up to catch both items. "Nice!" Ixen jumped. He turned towards Tiehun nervously. "Finished the download yet?"

Tiehun nodded and used Confusion to destroy the internal memory of the computer. _"I'm done here."_

Blaine smirked and backed into the room. "We've got to find a way out now." The army of Kabutops and Aerodactyl would prevent them from sneaking away safely. "I don't have Mewtwo to help anymore, but I'm sure we can figure out something."

Ixen rapidly glanced around the room and put the information he gathered in his head together. _This lab existed because it was close to Cinnabar Island where Blaine lives. Being an ex-scientist living near a famous lab, his knowledge would be useful to the Market. Mewtwo is gone, but Seafoam Island is home to the legendary Articuno. Last I heard, it was caught by Blue, lent to Red, and either released or stored. No, knowing the Pokédex Holders and the behavior of legendaries, it was free to roam the world but still under a trainer it trusted._ Gambling on this theory, Ixen lifted Kagara and placed him on Tiehun's back. "Stay with Blaine! I've got to check something out!" He threw a Poké Ball towards the back of room and chased after it. "Chiyu! Dig!"

The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader didn't get the chance to stop him as Growlithe quickly jumped back to evade a powerful Mud Shot. The man looked at the Cubone and Metang carefully. Tiehun nodded its head to show that the two would listen to what he said. "I want Kagara to finish with the equipment and you'll fight with Growlithe. Your Bullet Punch will be useful."

Outside the lab, Belle was still arguing with Sheen. "I won't allow the lab to be destroyed! I was making progress!"

"They probably destroyed it anyways! Just start from scratch in Johto!" Sheen had his Aggron use Iron Head repeatedly on the wall to create a path to get in. "We've just got to take them down with this useless place."

The cracks ran through to the other side and Tiehun was struggling to keep the wall together. Blaine decided it would be better to fight head on, but had Kagara pull off one last-effort attack to give them a better chance. "Bonemerang!" The Cubone jumped up and threw his club in an arc up the stairs. "Now Earthquake!" Tiehun obliged and rammed through the weakened wall.

The surrounding Aerodactyl used Screech simultaneously. Blaine covered his ears and Belle rushed towards her ruined computer. "My data!"

Sheen shook his head. "Forget about it! Where's the brat?"

Blaine said nothing as he backed into the small tunnel Ixen and Chiyu took. A freezing gust of wind hit his back and he knew the boy managed to find a way out.

"If you're not going to give him up, we'll just take you instead." Sheen grabbed the man's wrist but Blaine twisted his arm and revealed the tunnel. An icy blast erupted and a large blue bird appeared.

Ixen rode its back and apologized for his tardiness. "It took me a lot longer to find Articuno than I thought, but I was right that Blue still keeps in contact with the legendary birds." He flashed his Silph Scope goggles at the gym leader.

Blaine gave the boy his hand as he was pulled up. "Growlithe, let's go!" He returned the pup to his Poké Ball and Ixen did the same thing with his Metang. "You know we can't just escape."

The Dragon Tamer nodded as he put on his goggles. "I plan on taking the fossil Pokémon back too. Articuno! Mind Reader and Blizzard!" The great bird flapped its wings and took off. They went through the Kabutops and Aerodactyl while freezing all they could. Ixen zoomed in and spotted the metal bands tied to the group. "Kagara! Focus Energy and one Bonemerang that destroys the bands, ready?" The boy quickly calculated the arc. "Throw!"

Blaine took out many new Poké Balls and captured some of the free Pokémon. He watched as the broken bands caused the Pokémon to riot and act wild. "So as they were revived and cloned, the bands were put on to control them."

Ixen nodded. "It saves having to actively capture them, but this helps us immensely." He gave a thumb up to Kagara and noticed Sheen's Aggron coming after them, causing the base to collapse. "Bonemerang!" The Dragon Tamer watched as the mess disappeared as they went higher. He shivered for a while thanks to the adrenaline and cold. Once safe, Ixen dismounted the Articuno and bowed his head towards it. "If you see Blue, tell her thanks for lending you to me. I'm very grateful you were there when we needed you."

The Articuno bowed its head to the kind trainer and took off back towards its home. Blaine stared at the boy oddly. As they battled together, Ixen seemed to have resembled Lance. The similarities in their determined facial expression startled him but now when things were calm, Ixen seemed very much like a child. Blaine dismissed his thoughts as a coincidence but nevertheless, he had to be wary of the young Dragon Tamer.

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E~<p>

Ixen's Journal: Legendary Pokémon

_ Now that I'm eight, Mother thinks I'm too old to believe in rare, legendary Pokémon stories, but just yesterday Lance told me that he was going to look for this great legendary bird that holds the power to change the world. Lugia gave me the image of a large majestic creature like the three legendary birds. I asked if it was anything like Mew or Mewtwo. Lance just stared me straight in the eye and said Mew would take forever to find and Mewtwo was never supposed to exist. But even if it wasn't meant to be, it is. I mean because it exists, it exists. I don't really know how to put it into words but Lance chuckled at that, saying I was too naïve. But even if I am, it doesn't mean that I'm not right. Everything should have a reason to exist, right? Even if I don't know it, I'll learn and understand eventually. I'll keep this in mind for the next time I see Lance. He says that he's going away for a long time to look for Lugia. I hope he accomplishes his goal because maybe then he could understand what I think._


	14. Kanto's Completion

Notes: I never pictured myself to be this late in my schedule, but oh well. I was just really distracted today by my cousin getting Monopoly City. Man, I wasted 3 hours of homework time playing that. But eh, nearing the end of the Kanto arc. I'll probably go on a long break after I conclude the Kanto arc, but we'll see. I've kind of lost my drive for fanfiction and want to work on my own original ideas. That or obsess over the end of Golden Sun Dark Dawn. I just beat that game so it's fresh in my mind. Before I ramble on any further, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>~CINNABAR~ISLAND~GYM~<p>

Ixen laughed as Professor Oak ran around his lab hectically. "Relax, Professor. I didn't send the Pokémon over yet."

"Well I can't help it, Ixen! With this new information, you've found a breakthrough in the phenomena of shiny Pokémon! Who would have thought it was genetic? In hindsight, I should have compared a sample of DNA of your Charizard with Green's."

"There's no helping it now, Professor," Ixen said nervously. He blinked when he realized something. "I almost forgot! How is the Eevee? Red did give her to the trainer I recommended, right?"

"Yes, she's doing very well." Ixen sighed in relief. "But I'm afraid the remedy used on Vee won't apply to Eon." Professor Oak looked through a file he had. "Eon has been found to evolve into all seven present forms and revert back."

Blaine thought about it deeply. "I could probably figure something out, but it'll take time." The gym leader watched a machine carefully and looked through a glass window at three fossils.

"Well, I appreciate the efforts," Ixen stated. He looked over at the machine in wonder. "Are the three Pokémon done yet?"

"Not yet, but if that research is right, the genes I looked into would make your three new Pokémon shiny. You're okay that I tampered with them?"

The Dragon Tamer nodded. "I would hate it if they were revived already before being modified since those experiments seemed painful." He shivered at the thought.

Blaine smiled at the boy. _He's not like his cousins at all._ "They'll be done soon then. Just wait and we'll be able to have our battle later today. Oh and I made the modifications to your Pokédex as asked. Just insert some Pokémon DNA and it'll register the shiny version of that species into your catalog. It'll be very helpful for gathering the discoloration of legendary Pokémon."

"Great." Ixen turned back to speak with Professor Oak. "I hope you're okay with that, Professor. By the way, when are you returning to your Kanto lab, Professor?"

"It's not a problem, Ixen, but I probably won't be back until the start of next year. Why?"

"Can you tell my friend I'll be in Blackthorn on New Year's? My phonebook was unable to survive the frozen swim I took." Ixen fiddled with his repaired Pokégear and heard a bell behind him. "I've got to go now, Professor. I'll see you." The Dragon Tamer turned to face his three new Pokémon as Blaine introduced them to him.

"Because there were three of them it took a while but everything seems fine. Completely healthy and shiny. Do you have any nicknames in mind?"

The Omanyte clung to Ixen as he knelt down to pet her. He laughed lightly as he pried the sticky Pokémon off of him. He set her down gently beside the Kabuto and had a staring contest with the creature. Finally he straightened up to face the Aerodactyl. "I'm not very that creative so I'm naming them after their fossils. Helix, Dome, and Amber," he stated. His kind smile caused the three to happily tackle into him. "I think they like it."

"Well, you should rearrange your party for the battle now. Two-on-two. I'll give you time to decide right now." Blaine left the room to give the boy a chance to think.

Ixen continued to play with the baby-like Pokémon. He stopped laughing though and frowned at the ten Pokémon he had with him. "Mr. Fuji let you stay with me, Kagara, but I'll have to go with Chiyu and Longjia on this battle. The same goes for the three of you. All of you will be headed to Blackthorn City. I'll return in about two months, but I can see you guys anytime I'm in a Pokémon Center."

Kagara smiled and raised his new Thick Club and tapped his trainer's head. _"It's alright! I'll take care of them!"_

The Dragon Tamer placed a hand on the young child's head. "Just don't get into trouble. If any of the other Tamers give you trouble though, be sure to tell me and stay strong." He looked towards his travelling team and stood up. "But before I send you four off, how about watching my battle with Blaine?" He reached for the door with his Marhstomp and Pupitar behind him. "It'll be like the time I watched my first official Pokémon Battle between Clair and a challenger," Ixen chuckled.

Blaine waited patiently with his Rapidash and Growlithe. He smiled at the boy and stood tall at his end of the battlefield. "I suppose you won't be using your new recruits."

Ixen shook his head. "They need experience first." He reached up to lower the rim of the grey hat Blaine had given him. His smirk was clearly visible as a gold band contrasted the shadows covering the top half of his face. "Ready?"

The gym leader nodded and had his Growlithe race out to face the boy's Pupitar. Blaine smiled at the boy's tactics and became excited as this was his first gym battle in a long while. Not many trainers of Kanto reached Cinnabar so he had patiently waited for Ixen to arrive. He wouldn't hold back though. "Growlithe! Flame Wheel!"

"Dragon Dance! Earthquake!" Ixen stood his ground as Longjia created a tremor that stopped the pup from running into her. "Rock Slide!"

"Agility!" The Growlithe lithely dodged the falling rocks and got close to Longjia before attacking wildly.

Seeing many openings, Ixen quickly retaliated. "Earthquake Slide! Get as far away as possible!" The Dragon Tamer glanced up at the scientist. "You left yourself defenseless using Close Combat."

Blaine smirked. "Your sharp senses will help you a lot, but don't forget that this battle is all about thinking ahead. Agility!" The hurt puppy managed to stand up and rush towards Longjia. "Reversal!"

As a last ditch effort, Ixen had Longjia use Sandstorm and Earthquake before recalling her. "No need to push yourself too much. Chiyu! Let's finish with Muddy Earthquake!" The Marshtomp flooded the arena as he entered. He quickly washed the pup off the field and happily awaited the Rapidash.

Blaine pushed up his sunglasses the same time Ixen rearranged his goggles. The old man smirked at the young boy. "A sandstorm won't help you in this battle of speed. Rapidash! Flame Wheel!" The large Pokémon rushed towards Chiyu quickly.

Ixen smirked and lowered his head. "Earthquake!" Rapidash quickly tripped and Chiyu had the upper hand. "Triple Mud combo!" The Marsthtomp used Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, and Muddy Water in quick succession.

"Agility and Double Team!" Blaine intensely focused on the battle as he tried to calculate the boy's next move. His four moves were clearly devastating but the gym leader knew that being on the offensive wasn't the Marshtomp's best style. "Fire Spin! Flame Wheel!"

"Muddy Water!" As the wave of water surrounded Chiyu, the Pokémon rammed his body towards the charging Rapidash. The Marshtomp did his best and finally grabbed hold of the struggling horse. When the final moment was ready, Ixen gave one last shout to secure his victory. "Hold on tight and Earthquake!"

Blaine bowed his head in defeat. "So you lured me into your offensive trap. A strong defense became your offense."

Ixen smiled as he took off his hat. "Because Chiyu was defensive you didn't expect him to fight as hard." He caught the Volcano Badge thrown towards him and smirked at it. "One left and I'll be admitted past the preliminaries." He glanced at his entire team and new recruits. "All of us need to work double-time now to become Champion! Let's go! Back to Viridian City, where it all started!"

* * *

><p>~VIRIDIAN~CITY~<p>

The Dragon Tamer stretched up towards the sky and took in a deep breath as his Charizard followed him. "One last badge, everyone! Green is waiting for us!" He approached the gym and noticed that the lights inside were dark and the door locked. "I guess none of the other Holders are in Kanto…"

He turned from the building and noticed a large bird flying towards him. He ducked out of the way as the Pidgeot urgently got closer to the trainer. The Pokémon landed and held out his leg. Ixen took the time to untie the message and unfurl it.

Ixen read it quickly and frowned. "Green won't be able to battle me in person until after he returns from Johto. He's helping Cianwood City Gym Leader Chuck with tracking the Black Market near the Whirl Islands. If I want, I can fight his team here. Otherwise, I can battle him the next time we meet but that means having to collect the Johto badges before the Pokémon League. What do you think, Yaoban?" He turned towards the protective Charizard.

Knowing the boy could tell if he was lying, Yaoban stated what he truly wanted. _"We have other trainers to fight and I want to match up against Charizard."_

The boy chuckled to himself and called out his other Pokémon. "How about the rest of you? Do you want to wait or battle?"

Chiyu lazily stared up at the sky. _"Anything goes for me."_

_"Well I want to fight and be guaranteed a spot in the Pokémon League!"_ Hikaru jumped energetically into the air and onto the unsuspecting Marshtomp. The dull Pokémon didn't mind and just rolled onto his stomach. _"But I'll be fine with waiting for Green."_

Tiehun shook with silent laughter. _"Either is fine,"_ he simply stated.

Longjia and Wulong deliberated slowly. When the two finally came up with a decision, the Dragonite looked at Yaoban with fierce determination. _"We want to challenge the gym and Blue!"_

Ixen thought about it. "That's a bold thing to say, Wulong. Do you really agree, Longjia?"

The Pupitar nodded her head happily. _"We get a chance to fight Blue twice then."_

"Huh… Interesting. So I guess that's settled. We go for the badge today and battle for strength the next time we see Blue. Everyone agreed?" His entire team gave a loud shout and became energized for a battle against Blue's gym team. Ixen laughed and turned to bow to the Pidgeot. "We wish to challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader."

The bird flapped his wings and moved closer towards the gym door. He lifted a wing to show that the preparations were inside. Ixen followed and used the key Green sent to him to unlock the door. The anticipation boiled up within him as he remembered the feelings from his childhood.

_After years of wanting to challenge the Viridian Gym, I'm finally able to obtain the Earth Badge._ He stepped into the gym and noticed it very empty, just like his childhood. "Everything is almost the same," he smirked. "You wouldn't remember, Yaoban, but I came here once. It was the day I met Cousin Lance for the first time. It was also the first time I controlled Pokémon in a battle before. I forget who it was against, but he used to be the previous gym leader before Green." They went towards the back of the room where Green's gym team waited. The boy tipped his hat forward and prepared for a battle. "I've grown up a lot since then. Let's see if I've gotten better though!"

A hologram of Green appeared and stared at the challenger. "I've set everything up to prepare for this battle, Ixen. My team of five against your team of six. We'll see whose Pokémon are stronger and whose techniques are better. Go, Ninetales!"

"Chiyu! Let's go!" Both Pokémon rushed out, but as the battle commenced, Ixen heard a loud droning. He quickly realized it to be a Beedrill. Before the trainer could react, the large Pokémon speared a needle into the hologram projector. As the image of Green disappeared, the Dragon Tamer quickly pointed at the speeding bug. "Ice Beam!" The attack missed and the Beedrill quickly rushed towards Ixen with a needle pointed at his neck. All of the Pokémon in the room froze in fear of the boy's life. Remembering himself being stuck in this position before, Ixen forced out a light laugh as the distant memory returned to him. "Don't worry everyone. Uncle Giovanni won't hurt me. I helped him get 'twezur' in the past."

Green's Pokémon were tensed up and ready to attack, but they still didn't dare move. Pidgeot watched carefully as a man entered the room. He chuckled at the boy's childish optimism. "What makes you think that? It's been nearly seven years since that day. Ixen of Blackthorn… You were born here, weren't you? I always wondered where you disappeared to. It was a relief to see you gone but it always bugged me that you weren't dead."

Ixen continued to stare at the Beedrill as he calmly spoke. "I almost forgot how fun it was to see you go around town on your errands, Giovanni. Of course, I never knew you were a part of Team Rocket back then but seeing your Pokémon was enough to make me want to become a trainer. I'm better now obviously, what with my seven badges and all. It won't be easy to kill me this time."

"Impressive." Giovanni looked at the arena and came up with a proposal. "Let's see if you really did improve. The toddler brat back then couldn't even control two dragons well. We will have an official battle that puts your life on the line."

Knowing he was in no real position to decline, Ixen looked at his team out of the corners of his eyes. They didn't want to take up the challenge but they had to. "I accept the conditions." The Dragon Tamer smiled at Green's team. "Sorry, guys. You'll have to stay out of this."

"And to make sure none of you get in my way," Giovanni called out his Cloyster, "this Pokémon will make sure you'll stay put. Don't get any bright ideas now." Looking back at Ixen, he had his Beedrill return to his side. "To give you a fair chance, I'll go by what my successor decided for the match: five against six."

"I'm not the same kid from back then. You should be taking me more seriously," Ixen warned. "Let's go! Chiyu!"

"Nidoqueen! Take him down!"

Both Pokémon charged towards each other and Chiyu cleverly ducked down before ramming his body upwards. Ixen calmed himself down so he wouldn't get caught up in the moment. "Ice Beam!"

"Flamethrower!" Giovanni smirked at the boy as the fire clashed with the ice. "Poison Sting and Mega Punch!" The Marshtomp crashed into the wall and Ixen scowled. "I've got everything calculated to the last second, boy. You're outmatched."

Refusing to acknowledge this, Ixen quickly assessed the situation and how he would plan everything out in the future. _I was prepared for Green but Giovanni has a completely different style. I'll have to outthink him to win._ "Chiyu! Muddy Ice!"

Unable to counter, Giovanni recalled his fainted Pokémon. Instead of reaching for another Poké Ball, the man ruthlessly called out an attack. "Rhyhorn! Earthquake!"

The Dragon Tamer looked around to see where the attack would come from but Hikaru automatically switched with Chiyu and slammed his fist into the ground. _"Below us!"_

Ixen's team scattered as the gym collapsed around them. The boy couldn't move quickly enough and began falling into the deep canyon that appeared under him. Thinking quickly, Ixen pulled out the magnetic wire in his right glove and tossed it towards Tiehun. "Hikaru! Force-Aura combo!"

"Earthquake and Stomp!" The large Pokémon caused the Lucario to stumble before it jumped onto Hikaru. With their opponent pinned to the ground, Giovanni had Rhyhorn finish him off with another Earthquake.

"Hikaru!" Ixen threw the Pokémon's ball and pulled it back quickly before the ruthless trainer would hurt him even more. Looking at the rest of his team, he decided to go with Longjia. "Dragon Dance and Iron Head!" The Pupitar charged forward and knocked out the heavy Rhyhorn but Giovanni was prepared with a counter.

"Aggron! Iron Head!"

Knowing the steel Pokémon had an advantage Ixen forcibly had Longjia escape with Dig. "Earthquake!"

"Use your own Earthquake!" Giovanni struggled to stay upright but managed when he saw his opponent return his Pokémon.

"Tiehun! Earthquake!" Ixen wiped the dirt from his cheek and breathed heavily. "Is that all you've got? If you want, I'll let you battle with a full party."

"That's funny. Just because I'm down to my last two doesn't mean I'll let you win. If you want to make this a full party battle though, I'll be happy to oblige. Ursaring!" The great bear stood ready to battle and Giovanni paused to admire the Pokémon. "Normally, I prefer my own specialty-type, but my Beedrill and this Ursaring are very dear to me."

Ixen gulped as he prepared Tiehun. "How so?"

"Beedrill was the first Pokémon I ever caught and this Ursaring… He belonged to my son! Fire Punch!"

"Psychic Bullet!" Ixen held his breath as both Pokémon collided. "Yeah… Family and nostalgia really are special, but I'm fighting partly for those reasons too. I won't let you win! Zen Headbutt, Tiehun!"

"Ursaring! Use Strength and finish the Pokémon with Fire Punch!" The large bear pushed against the heavy metal Pokémon and unleashed a powerful blow.

Down to his last three, Ixen had Chiyu to finish things. "Muddy Water!"

"Strength and Fury Swipes!"

Both trainers glared at each other and refused to let the other know he was tired. Ixen reluctantly made the first move to recall his fainted Pokémon. Giovanni did the same and called out his Golem. Seeing the remaining four Pokémon, Ixen looked up at Wulong and Yaoban. "How about we change things for this last round, Uncle Giovanni? The same as before, a double battle between your Beedrill and Golem and my Charizard and Dragonite."

"Very well. Be careful to not stumble again."

"I won't. Not twice. Yaoban, Wulong, Dragon Flame Duet!" Both Pokémon moved in a quick pattern and blasted fire at the Beedrill. Ixen quickly followed up and yelled for Wulong to use Ice Beam and Yaoban to use Earthquake.

Giovanni clenched his teeth. "Beedrill! Agility, Endeavor, and Poison Jab! Golem! Rock Throw, Rollout, and Explosion!"

Seeing how Beedrill was trying to separate his team, Ixen came up with an all-or-nothing effort to save his team. "Hyper Beam and Flare Blitz!" He synced himself with both of his Pokémon and put in all of his effort to give them the energy needed to sustain the effects of all of the attacks. The Dragon Tamer let out a yell and dropped to his hands and knees. His head was on the verge of splitting open.

The former gym leader was impressed but the boy now left himself many openings. "Beedrill! Finish the three of them with Twineedle. Any last words?"

His body was extremely heavy and Ixen had to force his head up to stay focused on the battle. "I won't lose. Not with Yaoban and Wulong. I hatched the two of them with all of my heart. I won't lose!" He started forward and picked himself up to take off in a full sprint. "All eight attacks! Yaoban! Wulong! Let's go!"

Giovanni was surprised as the boy crashed into him. The area around them exploded in a bright light and the man quickly made sure to throw Ixen off before disappearing into the mess. Giovanni quickly returned his Pokémon and left the area before any officials would arrive.

Green's Pokémon freed themselves and checked the exhausted boy. Ixen couldn't move but he was relieved. He strained his right arm to move and pick up a glistening emblem that fell from his opponent's pocket. Finally, the Earth Badge was his.

* * *

><p>~VICTORY~ROAD~<p>

Ixen woke up and immediately let out a surprised yelp. It took him a moment to realize it was Agatha. He made a face and looked at her shrewdly. "What was that for?" He started to get up but winced when he noticed how sore his body was. "And what am I doing in a cave?"

"Sit down, you brat! I'm trying to help you recover from your intense battle." Agatha whacked him lightly on the head with her cane.

The Dragon Tamer sat still and realized his Pokémon weren't with him. "Where's my team? And what happened?"

"So many questions… Just shut up and be patient!" Once she was satisfied with his silence, Agatha answered his questions. "Lance is out with them. Seeing as how they were in a horrible state at the end of the battle, he took the liberty of healing them. And why are you asking what happened? Shouldn't you know?"

The boy stared shrewdly at the old lady. "Of course I know. I just meant afterwards. I was battling Giovanni. I won…" He started moving again and looked for his new badge. "I won, didn't I?"

"Sit down! And yes, you won. The Earth Badge has been added to your collection inside your coat." Agatha showed him and whacked him on the head again.

"Sorry…" Ixen said in embarrassment. "How did you know about my battle though?"

"Lance had us Elite Four watch you. A good battle but you need to be more ruthless! That man would have killed you if he had the chance."

"The Elite Four? What's that?"

Agatha was about to answer but someone entered the cave and coldly looked at the boy. "It's an advanced group of trainers that consists of the four top trainers chosen by Lance. I am Lorelei, mistress of ice. And you are?"

Despite the chill he received from talking to her, Ixen put on his bright smile. "Ixen of Blackthorn and Viridian. No type specialty but I relate well to any Pokémon. I'm just a Dragon Tamer. And… that's it, I guess. Nice to meet you!"

Lorelei responded by giving him a stony expression. "Are you some type of happy idiot?"

At that Ixen shrugged. "Maybe. It depends on my mood. I'm not so dense since I qualify to be a part of the Eleventh Pokémon League." He frowned and looked around the cave. "By the way, where are Cousin Lance and the fourth member of the Elite Four?"

"You'll see them soon enough." She turned towards the exit and motioned for the boy to hurry up. "We should get started now."

Confused, the Dragon Tamer did nothing but obey. "What are we doing? I still don't get what happened."

Agatha laughed at him. "I found you after the battle. I had my Gengar control your limp body and had you write a message to Green Oak telling him about the battle and that you were going to train in isolation for a while."

"My 'limp' body?" Ixen freaked out. "That's not cool! How long have I been out?"

"A few days," Lorelei stated. "Hurry up. Your team is waiting for you."

Seeing his team for the first time in days, the boy was relieved. "Everyone is all right! That sure was a tough battle and sorry I made you all worry. I didn't expect to push myself that hard."

Wulong and Yaoban looked at him worriedly as he mentally synced with both of them at the same time. The stress added onto him had to have been too much for just one person to bear.

Ixen gave them both a reassuring glance. "I'm fine, you two."

_"Then you'll be fit for training with all of the Elite Four!"_ Hikaru exclaimed. The Lucario seemed excited and anxious to start.

"Yeah, I guess." The boy looked up between Lorelei and Agatha. "Who am I training with?"

The younger trainer gave him a disdainful look. "I guess it'll be me. I hope what you told me about him is true, Agatha."

The old hag laughed beside her. "It's true alright. You can't be fooled by his demeanor. There's an icy-hearted dragon underneath that warm smile. You can't be too sure of him either."

"Glad to know you missed me too, Agatha. Let's get started!" The Dragon Tamer stretched and put on his smug smile. "Try not to bore me."

Agatha waved the two trainers goodbye. "I'll leave him to you then. Don't disappoint me, little brat." The boy just gave her his crooked smirk.

Curious, Ixen caught up to Lorelei and asked, "What's all of this training for? I mean, Agatha trained me once and the results were fine. Why do I have to train with each member of the Elite Four now?"

"Since there are the four of us, we will be helping you develop your skills. We believe you can be the trainer who will help us with our goal. I will work on strengthening your resolve in battles. When Bruno arrives, he will help you sharpen your battle senses. Agatha will help you improve your other senses. And finally, Lance will help you master your Viridian gifts."

"This sounds really unnecessary," Ixen bluntly said. "What's wrong with my resolve? I battle because it's fun and makes me stronger. I have goals I want to complete too. Isn't that enough?"

"In battle, you don't seem to take things seriously. I will change that." Her tone made the boy think something sinister was in wait for him. "Now stop. We will start our training here. Pick a Pokémon to start with."

Ixen looked at his team and pointed to Wulong. _Type advantage goes to everyone else but her. We'll practice with her first._ The Dragonite obediently stood by his side and he saw Lorelei choose her Jynx. Ixen gulped and prepared for a long training session. "So how will this work?"

"It's simple. We will battle and for every one of your Pokémon fainted, I freeze you with this doll." Lorelei held up a voodoo doll made of ice. It resembled the Dragon Tamer exactly and in her other hand was a marker. "This will be a game of hangman. I will start with both of your wrists, next your ankles, your waste, and finally neck. The ice spreads as time goes on so you'd better be quick about this match. For now, I will place a ring on your left pinky giving you at most a day to win."

"Isn't that a little too harsh? I'm only ten!" The boy was now panicking and regretful for choosing Wulong for such a task. The Dragonite looked at him worriedly and agreed, but there was nothing the two of them could do. The icy crystal growing around his finger didn't help much at all.

"No. And your age doesn't matter."

"That's not cool!" Ixen shouted with his voice cracking.

"Of course it isn't. It's cold, freezing cold." Lorelei's icy smile didn't make him feel any better but she already called for the battle to start. "Ice Beam!"

"Keep your distance and Flamethrower!" This worry was getting to the boy and he couldn't think clearly. There was no way he could calm down and think things through. Seeing another blast of ice coming towards them, Ixen had to quickly improvise. "Dance of Agile Flames!" His voice cracked again causing Lorelei to smirk at his helplessness.

"You won't win unless you show me your legendary focus."

Ixen responded by nervously taking a step back. _I've never had to face this type of predicament before. It's my Pokémon and me at stake here!_ He looked around desperately to look for a way out of the deadly battle.

"If you're not going to strike, then you can't complain when you're a frozen statue." Lorelei gave one more chance for the boy to react. When he didn't, she mercilessly had her Jynx attack. "Ice Beam!"

* * *

><p>~TRAINER~PAGES~<p>

Ixen's Journal: The Rise of a Trainer

_ It's been nearly a year since I moved into Blackthorn City. I don't remember much of Viridian City anymore but I'm still proud of being of the Viridian Forest. I'm glad Mother recommended me to start a journal about my progress as a trainer because I have a lot to say today. My class stopped bullying me. Well, they stopped picking on me physically but that's good enough since I can take them on mentally any time now. I broke my left arm again but it was worth it to see Yaoban evolve. That's what I decided to name Charmeleon. Yaoban… It's a great name for him since he burns like the sun._

_ The reason he evolved was because a challenger visited today. Well, he arrived yesterday but he seemed down. He only had three Pokémon with him and they were dragons. He seemed really interested in Yaoban and me so we talked for a while. He told me that he wanted to challenge Cousin Clair but that he wouldn't be good enough. I told him about being bullied and that I couldn't really stand up to my entire class about my Charmander._

_ The trainer told me that I had to believe in my Pokémon no matter what. My Pokémon was only as strong as me. I got into a fight believing that but Yaoban saved me. I was glad and the trainer watched as it happened. I thanked him a lot and thought he should have followed his own advice. Cousin Clair let me watch his battle against her and he only used one Pokémon and won against Clair's two. Clair refused to give him a badge but the trainer was fine with that. He said he had something to do before he got the badge. He thanked me and gave me a Dragon Fang necklace before he left towards the Ice Path. I never saw him again after that, but I wonder if I can be a trainer like him._


	15. Elite Training

Notes: Well, I just need to finish up my last chapter for the Kanto arc and I'll be going on break. I find that I'm scared of Lorelei sometimes. Agatha is funny to me and I don't care much for Bruno. Of course, I idolize Lance. Huh... Oh well, I don't own Pokemon but I find it very difficult to really train up to beat the Elite 4 in the original Red Version game. It could be that I hate grinding on wild Pokemon.

* * *

><p>~OAK~LABORATORY~<p>

Green and Red sat in the lab patiently as they waited for Blue. Red smiled at his best friend as the brown-haired boy was getting very annoyed. The Fighter tested Green's annoyance by prodding him every few seconds. When he couldn't take it anymore, Green stood up and walked towards the entrance. "What is taking that pesky girl so long?"

Daisy looked up from her paperwork. "Green, you should calm down. Oh, and is Ixen really missing?"

Green nodded as he looked at the note the Dragon Tamer wrote him. "He said he managed to obtain the Earth Badge, but decided he needed a lot more training before he could face me on. His Pokédex stopped logging in too so he disappeared."

Red became down at that. "I hope he's okay. He was really looking forward to returning to Johto too."

"He stopped by before going to Viridian," Daisy stated. The aide finished filling out the forms and began going through new notes. "He wanted to see if Crystal was back. I thought he knew she went to Johto to start her journey but apparently not."

"Sorry I'm late!" Blue burst through the door and Green was lucky enough to jump out of the way of the swing. "Yellow and I just got back from our fishing trip with Mummy and Daddy!"

"Hey, Green, Red, Daisy!" The cheerful girl waved at them as Chuchu hurried inside to greet Pika. She became serious when she spoke to Green. "We passed by Viridian City and were surprised to see a lot of damage done to the gym. What happened?"

"Ixen," Green simply replied. "I wasn't there to battle him but he managed to obtain the badge while facing off against a trainer who was possibly Giovanni."

"Silver's father?" Yellow reached towards her Pokégear. "We should tell him about it!"

Blue stopped her and gave the younger trainer a look of concern. "We shouldn't give Silver a false sense of hope. We don't even know what exactly happened because Ixen isn't here to tell us. Where is the kid anyways?"

Red frowned. "Missing. He went to train somewhere. Did he specify where, Green?"

The Trainer shook his head. "He wrote that he was going to train with a person who shares his same roots. That could mean a Blackthorn trainer or a Viridian one. Either way, he told us not to worry. He'll be travelling again once the year is up."

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Yellow chirped. "He's a Viridian-born trainer, after all! His dragon instincts will come in handy too!"

Red chuckled. "You're right, Yellow. If Ixen is anything, he's like his cousin Lance." He paused for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that…"

Green looked at him sharply. "I think you're on to something, Red."

Blue agreed. "He might be training with Lance! We'd better find him or else something bad might happen. He has all eight badges, doesn't he?"

Yellow pieced it together too. "Right! But we don't have a place to start."

Feeling another adventure coming up, the Champion rose to his feet. "Then we'll just have to go back to Viridian and search for some clues. We'll split up from there!"

Green turned to his sister. "Tell Grandfather about what we'll be doing. This might be a false alarm, but we'll check on this just in case."

"Don't forget to watch out for the Black Market," Daisy warned. "There are rumors about Ixen being targeted by them too ever since an attempted takeover on the Silph Co. Headquarters."

The brown-haired boy nodded his head and looked to Red. "Let's get going!" His Charizard was ready to fly and Red was still getting ready.

"Don't think about leaving me behind! Let's go, Aero!" He let his Aerodactyl carry him up by the shoulders and thought about the missing Dragon Tamer. _If he's going against the Elite Four, Ixen can't let his guard down. We've got to find him before Lance unleashes another plan to destroy everyone!_

* * *

><p>~VICTORY~ROAD~<p>

Ixen shivered wildly and tried to put some feeling into his numb hand. His entire team looked at him worriedly and wondered when he would give out. They didn't want to continue to push him too far, but their trainer was never one to consider his own safety and well-being. When the intense clash between Hikaru and Lorelei's Slowking ended, Ixen had to pause to catch his breath. _I can't keep going like this. No faints yet but each round takes up too much time. I don't think I can move my arm anymore…_

Lorelei watched the boy carefully. Dissatisfied with how he was faring, she scoffed at his pathetic attempts to warm himself. "If you aren't going to fight, I _will_ end this once and for all. It's such a pity your weak Pokémon are under such a pathetic trainer. Or maybe it's the other way around? You don't care for your team at all?"

The Dragon Tamer shot his head up and a new fire was lit behind his eyes. "Sh-shut up. M-my Pokémon m-m-mean more to me than a-anything else." He closed his eyes and tried to take in a breath.

Realizing she hit a nerve, the Elite Four trainer continued to pick at him with this topic. "You don't seem to be trying very hard. Only two members of your team seem to be faring well while I have half a party left still ready for battle. You did well to not faint anyone, but how long can your defective team last under this pressure?"

_Defective!_ The ice spread further up onto Ixen's shoulder but he ignored the freezing pain. "Did I hear you correctly?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "If I recall, you were defeated by Blue. A trainer with no badges outmaneuvered you." He lifted his gaze and wore a dark smirk. "How do you think I, conqueror of the Kanto gyms, will fare?" His eyes scanned the field quickly and laughed. "Hikaru!" the boy pointed at the Slowking's crown, "Shadow Ball!"

"Finally this battle gets interesting," Lorelei smirked as she switched Pokémon. "Dewgong! Blizzard!"

Ixen nodded his head and had Hikaru switch with Tiehun. "Bullet Punch and follow up with Meteor Mash." He had completely forgotten about his arm and was now fiercely attacking. "Thunder Punch, Wulong!" The Dragon Tamer was not going to give Lorelei any chance to strike back as he had Chiyu leap out and attack Cloyster with AncientPower.

The battle stretched on for only a moment longer and ended when Yaoban used Rock Slide on Lorelei's Lapras. The Elite Four trainer recalled her last Pokémon and paused to stare at the shaking boy. It was difficult to figure out whether he was shivering from the cold or anger, but Lorelei waited for him to calm down. "You did well," she complimented as the doll in her hand was given to the cautious Charizard. It began melting and the icy brace around Ixen's arm began to defrost. "If you keep this style of battling, you'll be ready to train against Lance in no time."

Ixen stared blankly at the ground as he collapsed into a sitting position. "Why?" he asked. "This entire battle was just to get me serious. This training… What is it for?"

The trainer smirked at him before turning her back on the boy. "You'll find out when you see Lance. Now rest up. Bruno will be here tomorrow to take over your training." As she left, she took out her compact mirror and began contacting Agatha.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Tamer exercised his frozen limb. "Not broken, but it's like I can't feel it. I can't even sense the heat from the flames, Yaoban." He looked at his team and gave them a solemn smile. "Are you all alright? No one is too badly hurt, right?" His Pokémon huddled closer to him to help him warm up. "It's okay, everyone. I'll be fine. Just eat and rest. I don't want to be caught off guard again against the next Elite Four member."

* * *

><p>~MT~SILVER~<p>

Agatha chuckled as she stared at the emptiness of the cavern. "I'm surprised you chose this place for your new plan. Everything is nearly set up as it was last time."

"Not quite," the Dragon Tamer stated as he flew over the deep pit. "Instead of eight, we will have sixteen badges. We will also have our own Champion to aid us." He took in a deep breath as he turned to the old trainer. "Did you gather the water from the hot springs?"

She nodded in response. "It is being delivered to him right now. Lorelei sure did a number on him. I hope you're not wrong about him."

Lance let out a chuckle. "I've seen him battle. He has potential and won't let anything get in his way of an important victory."

"I agree," Lorelei said as she entered the room, "but his attitude needs to change. He's too much of a child."

Agatha smirked at her. "Did he ruffle your feathers? He's got a way of doing that."

"He needs to learn respect and so I taught him humility," she coldly replied. "When will Bruno arrive?"

The ghost-type trainer chuckled. "Soon. We don't even need to force him to train Ixen. Word got out that a trainer has collected all eight Kanto Badges. Bruno has been looking for a worthy sparring partner so I led him to Victory Road."

Lance turned himself so he could face the exit. "So there is nothing for me to worry about for now. I have somewhere I must be. Contact me if anything happens." He motioned for his Aerodactyl to speed out of the cavern.

Lorelei shook her head. "Ixen of Blackthorn and Viridian. He can't really be an idiot, can he?"

Agatha smiled at the trainer reassuringly. "He's the most pathetic genius I've ever seen. Of course, his character covers what he's actually thinking. Don't worry about a thing. Lance will carry out the entire plan on his own. We're here to just make sure things go along smoothly."

"Then I'll be returning to Four Island. Good luck with him again. He's hopelessly incapable of being able to defeat you."

As the old trainer was left alone, she continued to smirk to herself. Her Gengar stood beside her and wanted to check on the little Dragon Tamer. Agatha looked at her Pokémon darkly. "Let's go have our fun before Lance returns, eh? I wonder what he's doing though."

At that moment, Lance was flying over Mt. Silver to check on his party. They had been keeping a careful eye on the Kanto-Johto border so the Pokédex Holders wouldn't escape him. His Dragonite bowed its head to him as he jumped onto its back. "So everything is clear?"

"_Yes, Lance. Bruno has just gone into Victory Road and none of the trainers you mentioned has passed. As I went over Kanto, I did see Yellow and Blue pass over Viridian though. During my second passing, I saw the two girls return back to the city with Red and Green. Should we keep track of them?"_

"Agatha left behind no trail for Green's team. Still, I'll have the training move deeper into Victory Road. Once I evolve Ixen's Pupitar and figure out how to teach him how to control his synchronization though, it won't matter. Our plan will be complete next year." Lance stared at the mountain that was Victory Road. _A world of paradise for Pokémon… Will I finally achieve it?_

* * *

><p>~VICTORY~ROAD~<p>

Ixen ducked Bruno's high kick and swept the martial-artist's other leg to try to trip him. "Hikaru! Blaze Kick!"

The strong fighter kept his balance and forcibly brought his leg down on his opponent's head. "Tyrogue! Double Team and Rock Smash!"

"Double Agility! Psychic!" The Dragon Tamer rolled back to get out of the way and reassessed the situation. _Speed and power are Bruno's strong points. How about using it against him or keeping my distance?_

Bruno recalled his Tyrogue and connected another Poké Ball to his nunchuck. "Hitmonchan! Fire Punch!"

The high speed forced Ixen to make a switch that would trump Bruno in speed. "Double Dance of Agility! Wulong, Fly!" The Dragonite took the hit and rose into the sky. Ixen took the chance to charge towards Bruno and complete a jump kick. He let out a yell as Wulong dove down towards the Hitmonchan.

"Ice Punch!" Bruno raised a fist and stood his ground.

Ixen's eyes went wide as he couldn't stop. "Wulong! Double Dance of Agility!" His Pokémon's speed increased and she managed to evade the attack. The boy was not so lucky and landed on his back, slightly dazed.

"Comet-Ice Punch!" Bruno picked the boy up and began barraging him with punches as his Pokémon tried to do the same with Wulong.

After five punches, Ixen caught his fists and switched Wulong out to Chiyu. "Strength!" He used Bruno's weight against him as the boy did his best to flip the man towards the Hitmonchan. Ixen paused to catch his breath and recover from the onslaught.

Bruno admired the boy's determination as he recalled his fainted Pokémon. "You make a worthy adversary, Ixen!"

"You're not so bad yourself!" the Dragon Tamer responded with a light laugh. "Let's hurry up and finish this! What's your last Pokémon?"

"Hitmonlee! Rolling Kick!" Bruno used a roundhouse kick on Ixen and managed to strike the boy down. Ixen endured the blow and did his best to block the attack. "Mega Kick!" The Dragon Tamer was pushed back but remained standing. "Hi Jump Kick!" Bruno rushed forward and tried to take the victory but was surprised when Ixen dodged out of the way. The Elite Four trainer crashed into the ground and left himself wide open for a counter.

"Let's go, Chiyu! Unleash Bide!" Ixen used his own roundhouse kick but paused before he made contact with his opponent's head. "Nice fight, Bruno." He brought his leg down and bowed to the master fighter. "I learned a lot on how to use my own strengths as well as everything around me to fight."

Bruno got back up and rubbed his sore head. "Well, you were a great trainer. I haven't had a wild battle like that in a while. I should be getting back to the Elite Four now."

"Right, you need to tell Agatha about my progress." Ixen smiled and began to tend to his Pokémon.

"Agatha? She isn't a part of the Elite Four."

Confused, the Dragon Tamer looked up. "She isn't? Who is? I mean, it's Lorelei, you, Agatha, and Lance, right?"

Bruno stared at the boy strangely. "The current members of the Elite Four are former Fuchsia City Gym Leader Koga, me, and two other trainers. I remember about six years ago I was part of an Elite Four that planned to destroy all of humankind. The memories are a little bit blurry, but those three you mentioned made up the group. I came here today to battle you as a challenger. I did not come here to actually train you."

"But Lorelei said—"

"It doesn't matter now," Bruno interrupted. "What you decide to do and believe is your own choice. Just be careful. You're a good kid and an even better trainer. It'd be a waste to let your talent fade because you don't want to battle. Don't do anything you know you're going to regret, okay? Give yourself a good reason to fight and stick with it." Bruno smiled at the Dragon Tamer encouragingly.

Ixen let the words sink in and smiled back. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Bruno." He watched the man leave and looked at his team. _What could he have meant by that though?_ Starting to doubt himself, Ixen stared at his left hand. Just the day before had it been numb with cold and today, it was as good as new. He left his team to do as they would and only his closest Pokémon followed him. "Hey, Yaoban? What are we fighting for again?"

The Charizard looked up at him in surprise. _"For the championship of the Eleventh Pokémon League."_

"Okay, then why?"

Yaoban was stumped. He looked at the ground and reflected on how much the two had been through together. _"I always felt that you knew."_

"I did too." Ixen turned to look at the rest of his team. Wulong was focused on practicing her midair dance. Longjia was ramming her head into Chiyu to improve her attacking skills while helping Chiyu gain a higher defense. Tiehun was keeping an eye on Hikaru as the Lucario was scaling the cave walls. As the trainer watched, he sighed and took out his Pokédex. "You know what, Yaoban? I miss Blackthorn City. The cities of Kanto been great, but I miss the fresh mountain air of Johto. I miss listening to DJ Ben's Pokémon Music Channel while studying for classes. I miss Cousin Clair's long lectures and mother's constant worrying. There's a whole lot more, but what do you think? Do you miss home?"

_"The Ice Path,"_ Yaoban said with a smirk. _"We played there all of the time. No one in the class could catch us in there."_

The Dragon Tamer chuckled at the memory but stopped. "The team doesn't know much of Blackthorn. Home to them is wherever we are. Maybe we should stop for a while after this training. Rest a while at home then return for the badges." Ixen allowed himself to be reenergized. "We'll find a reason then. Whether it's to stay or to go, we'll go at it like we normally do." He stretched up and winked at his Charizard. "Gather everyone up, okay? We're ready to explore Victory Road."

Ixen pedaled around in a circle to get used to riding again. Soon he set off behind his eager team. Chiyu had returned to his Poké Ball since he wasn't a very quick Pokémon but he looked around and stayed focused. _"There are a lot of strong Pokémon here."_

_ "That may be so, but we're stronger!"_ Wulong flew over Ixen's head and managed to stare down a lot of the wild Pokémon.

"There aren't that many trainers so that's weird," the boy noted. "I guess it could be a good thing. We get to explore in peace at least."

"You'll have to rethink that, little brat."

Ixen jumped as Agatha appeared out of the shadows beside him. He fell off his bike and frowned. "I really should be getting used to you appearing out of nowhere. What do you want now, lady?"

"Are you still showing me lip?" Agatha smacked her cane down onto the boy's head. "It's my turn to train you, ungrateful boy."

Still remembering what Bruno had told him, the Dragon Tamer slowly collapsed his bike. "What's the reason for my training? I still don't get it."

Agatha shrewdly looked at him. "You're a great trainer but mediocre compared to the other Pokédex Holders. You won't be Champion if you keep questioning free help."

"That's just it though. This isn't free. I'll have to pay something in the end, won't I?"

"You're really this paranoid?"

"No, but—"

"If you don't to keep training, you can just say so."

"No, I want—"

"I'll just tell Lance that you want to stop. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but he'll be a bit disappointed to see his young cousin quit."

"Hey! That's not what I want. I want to keep training, but I want to know why!" Ixen's sturdy stare managed to make the old trainer pause. "I'm just looking for a reason to keep on fighting."

Agatha frowned at the boy. "Have you forgotten the Black Market?"

Surprised, Ixen straightened up. "No—"

"If you keep training with us, you'll be able to take down the entire syndicate with no problem. You want a reason? Why not fight to end how Pokémon suffer under human hands?"

After a moment of thinking, Ixen nodded his head. "Sorry, Agatha. I was just a bit confused and homesick." He tensed up for a battle and smiled brightly at the senior trainer. "I'll do all that I can to help!" The Dragon Tamer faced his team and had them prepare too. "Let's get this started!"

"Not so fast," Agatha said with a sly smile. "Ghastly! Lick!"

Ixen jumped as the ghost jumped out of his shadow and licked him. "Gross!" He tried to wipe the slobber off but found that his movements were slowed and he couldn't see anything. He did his best to turn but found himself stumbling. "Paralysis…" The boy reached into his bag, but found that the Ghastly had taken that away from him.

"Before you can face Lance, you'll have to defeat me in battle. Try not to die on me." She chose her first Pokémon quickly and had the Golbat use Wing Attack to slam into the defenseless trainer.

As the wind was knocked out of him, Ixen struggled to figure out which was which. _I can't see! Where's my team! What Pokémon is attacking me!_ "Chiyu! Mud Shot!"

The Marshtomp tried to hit the Golbat, thinking it would slow the Pokémon down but stopped when Yaoban let out a roar for him to stop. Chiyu stopped knowing if he kept it up, he'd eventually hit their trainer. _"Ixen! I'm going to use Ice Beam!"_

The boy had been hit so many times that he didn't mind it if his own Pokémon missed. "Foresight, Ice Beam!" After a moment of getting used to his blindness and slowness, the Dragon Tamer tried to sense the area around him. He felt and heard slithering behind him so knew an Arbok was coming straight at him. "Tiehun! Psychic behind me!"

Agatha smirked. "You're getting better at noticing your surroundings, but can you keep up?" Her Arbok's pattern change and before the boy knew it, he was swept off his feet.

_Fast…_ "Psychic again!" Ixen got to a knee and waited. As the Arbok got closer, he launched himself up and managed to grab a hold of Yaoban as the Charizard flew over him. "Earthquake, Tiehun!"

_"You won't win if you can't see,"_ Yaoban pointed out as the boy struggled to control his stiff fingers to hold onto the Charizard.

"You all can be my eyes," the Dragon Tamer decided. He reached his hand forward and placed it on Yaoban's head. Both calmed down and relayed their thoughts to each other. "Yaoban! Shadow Claw behind us!" The shadow behind them reached out and made sure to grab the boy as the hidden Gengar was attacked. With the connection broken, Ixen blindly held onto the cave wall. "Hikaru! Shadow Ball!" The attack landed near him and the Dragon Tamer nearly let go in surprise. "Wulong! I need help getting down!"

"Arbok! Rock Slide!"

The rumbling made the boy jumpy and he started to fall. He was surprised that he was only a foot off the ground. "Are you kidding me! Wulong! Brick Break! Then Earthquake!"

The high speed of the second Arbok allowed it to evade the attack and it quickly wrapped its body around Ixen. The boy was dragged away and the more he struggled, the more tightly the confines became. Ixen could feel the blood circulation in his body stop as he became light-headed.

Agatha looked at the Dragon Tamer's team. None of them dared to make a move and everyone was trying to stop Yaoban from erupting. "Your team seems to value your safety." As the old lady watched the four struggle to keep Yaoban back, she remembered there was one Pokémon missing. "Where's your Pupitar!"

Ixen smirked as the ground under him broke. Arbok and he fell through, but he managed to be okay. "Way to go, Longjia! Finish with Dig!" He pulled his body up and kept still for a moment. _I can't just rely on getting caught or in trouble. I need to strike!_ His body was regaining mobility but he knew that it wouldn't last long. "Longjia! Let's keep this up! Screeching Crunch on Ghastly!"

"I still have my Gengar! Lick!"

Longjia charged into Ixen so she could take the hit. She was left paralyzed and her Dragon Tamer was confused. He winced and tried to get up. "Hikaru! Shadow Claw!"

"Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, and finally Destiny Bond!"

"Hikaru!" Ixen gritted his teeth and prepared for Agatha's final Pokémon. "Chiyu! Let's finish this!" When the Marshtomp didn't appear beside him, Ixen became confused. "Chiyu?"

_"Ixen! Get down!"_ Longjia rammed into her trainer again.

The Dragon Tamer's hand brushed against the Pupitar's head and finally understood as a huge, muddy wave washed over him. He let the tide carry him back a little before whining and complaining to Agatha. "Hey! Chiyu is my Marshtomp! You can't just take control over him without my permission!"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Agatha taunted. "This single Pokémon is capable of taking out your entire party."

_What now!_ Ixen gulped knowing Chiyu could use Ice Beam, Earthquake, Mud Shot, and Muddy Water to finish this battle. _I don't really have a Pokémon with a grass-type move to count on!_ "Everybody! Scatter!" The boy bolted in a random direction and crashed into the cave wall. _I could have thought this through better…_

_"At least fight seriously!"_ Wulong said, picking him up.

"I am!" Ixen tried to search his memories. _There had to be a time I used a grass TM on someone! There just had to!_ As he was thinking, he didn't realize he had been falling for quite some time. As he felt his Charizard swoop him up, he felt his heart beat rapidly. "Yaoban! What happened!"

_"If you paid any attention, you would have known that Wulong dropped you so you wouldn't get frozen again."_

"Don't chastise me now, Yaoban." The trainer concentrated on the battle and sensed his remaining three Pokémon crowd together. _They're all worried…_

Tiehun tapped on Ixen's head urgently. _"Grass Knot."_

"Grass Knot?" Ixen repeated dubiously. Finally it dawned on him that his collection of TMs did come in handy. "I've got it figured out! Hikaru, I'll need you to be my eyes. Yaoban, get ready to pull us out. Tiehun! I'm counting on you!"

"It's a bit too late to be pulling anything now! Earthquake!"

"Magnet Rise!" The Dragon Tamer concentrated on his Metang and gritted his teeth. Tiehun charged towards Chiyu and once it was close enough, Ixen let out a great shout. "Grass Knot!" After a few silent seconds passed, the boy let out his breath. "Did it hit, Hikaru?" A cane fell onto his head and he reached up to contain the pain. "What was that for!"

"There's no need for such a stupid question! Of course you landed the hit!" Agatha yelled at him good-naturedly. She tossed the boy his bag and watched him fumble with it. "Hurry up and make yourself presentable. You'll finally get to train with Lance."

The excitement bubbled up within the young Dragon Tamer. Once he regained his sight, he smiled at his tattered team. "Oh! Sorry, everyone. Let's fix you up and then we'll finish training. Lance will make us Champions yet!"

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E*S~<p>

Ixen's Hobbies

There are many loose ends Ixen needs to wrap up in Kanto so he doesn't have much time left over for his personal enjoyment. Juggling his studies, training, and quest has taken up much of his current schedule. He can't afford to waste more than he can. To make himself more capable of his hectic life, Ixen enjoys training alongside his team. By being physically fit, he can be sure to match his team if he needs to copy their movements or synchronize with them. Every member of his party has different exercises in which he undertakes with them: Yaoban makes sure to always keep them on course with their Dragon Tamer lessons; Hikaru trains by running daily and practicing martial arts; Chiyu enjoys swimming and tries his best to increase his air capacity; Tiehun strengthens its physical strength through weights and mental strength through meditation; Longjia is rather adept at sports and enjoys a good game with Ixen; and Wulong practices her graceful dances by flying and Ixen does his best to work on his flexibility. Being able to adapt to anything, the Dragon Tamer wants to do his best so he doesn't have to always rely on his team.


	16. To Be a Champion

Notes: Finally the end of the Kanto arc has arrived. I'm breaking for a while because I actually want to go ahead and work on some my own personal stuff. I've also got to apply to a bunch of different colleges too, so that's a pain. Anyways, I've been caught up over the music of Black and White. "Unwavering Emotions" is such a nice piece on the piano. I wish I owned Pokemon so I could own the music, but I don't.

* * *

><p>~POKÉMON~LEAGUE~RECEPTION~GATE~<p>

"Sir, have you seen this trainer?" Yellow held up her sketchbook for the security guard at the reception.

"Sorry, young man. The only person who has been passed here is Bruno. He just finished his training though, so I doubt you'll find him."

Yellow's smile faltered a bit. "Well thanks anyways." She went back to her friend and shook her head. "How are Red and Blue doing?"

Green paused as he stared deeply into the wall. "Blue spotted a flying Aerodactyl coming towards us from Mt. Silver. The only other trainers beside Red with that species of Pokémon are Lance and Ixen. Red and Blue are searching Mt. Silver right now."

"Are you sure they're coming here towards Victory Road?" Yellow stifled a yawn and looked down towards Chuchu. "I guess asking won't help. How about we split up? I'll head into Victory Road from here. You can check the Indigo Plateau and enter from the rear."

The trainer nodded his head. "I'll tell the others that we'll be taking apart Victory Road then. Be careful. Lance is still a dangerous trainer."

"I know! Let's get started, Chuchu!" Yellow held onto her hat as she bounded into the cave.

Green exited the reception building and coldly looked around. He sensed the feeling that they were being watched. "Charizard! Let's go. We need to make a quick stop at Viridian City." From the sky, the experienced trainer was able to spot many things. He spotted his Charizard's shadow and watched as it flickered oddly as it blended into the shadows of the trees. His suspicions were affirmed so he carefully stayed airborne until he was certain Agatha was unsuspicious of him.

From the ground, the old woman chuckled. She left her Gengar alone to do its work as she went in after the Healer.

Yellow looked around the cave in wonder. "The strongest trainers of Kanto and Johto come through here. Let's be extra careful, Chuchu." The Pikachu nodded in agreement and stayed close to her trainer.

Many wild Pokémon ran from them and it made the trainer wonder why. The Graveller were quick to bury themselves while the Golbat sped away from her. It made no sense because these Pokémon were supposedly strong. As the girl made her way deeper into the cave, she stumbled onto a frozen Onix.

Feeling sorry, Yellow began healing the Pokémon and read through its memories as she worked. "Don't worry. Just hold still and you'll be better." Going through its thoughts, Yellow saw many things and was surprised when Lorelei and Ixen appeared. Both trainers seemed locked in a battle and Ixen was losing.

_"Is that the best you can do?" Lorelei sneered at the young boy._

_ Ixen shook his head furiously. "Not even close!" He took a deep breath as the ice spread further over his hand. "That's only the first round and I've got enough will to keep going." The Dragon Tamer smiled at the Lucario standing beside him._

_ "Let's see if I can't break that will of yours then. Slowking!"_

The small vision was enough to give Yellow the hope that Ixen wasn't working with Lance. Nevertheless, the trainer was still missing. Yellow quickly finished her job and went off in search of the lost boy. "Ixen? Are you here?" Realizing there would be more clues if they followed the path of melted ice, Yellow and her team hurriedly went deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>~VICTORY~ROAD~<p>

Ixen looked around the cavern to get a better sense of their battleground. Yaoban followed behind him loyally and the two bowed to the great Dragon Tamer before them. Ixen could feel the excitement inside him well up. He did his best to be as respectful as he could though. Training with Lance meant he had to be serious. Coming from the Viridian Forest, Lance would know how to deal with the younger trainer's abilities.

"It's been a while since we've trained, hasn't it, Ixen?" Lance had his back turned to his young cousin. He was busy tending to his Dragonite as well as the rest of his team. When the boy didn't answer, Lance looked back at Ixen and noticed he was still caught up in the formalities of their clan. "Ixen, get up. We're not at Blackthorn."

Slightly embarrassed, Ixen stood to his feet. "But, you're one of the greatest Dragon Tamers of the clan."

"And soon you will be," Lance stated.

"I don't know… I can't match up to you. You're a Champion and one of Elder's best students. You even have control over your Viridian Forest gifts."

"Which is why we'll be training you to control your powers too, starting with your synchronization technique. By evoking that ability whenever you wish, you'll be an invincible trainer."

Ixen let the words sink in. "Is that why we had to improve my will, strength, and senses?"

"Correct." Lance finally turned to face the boy's entire team. "This won't be a real battle; it's too soon for one. Instead, I will use my Dragonite to battle one of your team. We will discover how to control your ability between your individual Pokémon."

The young trainer nodded. "I understand. It would differ between each of them because the syncing affects my body in a lot of different ways." He let out his entire team and pointed at Tiehun. "We've never synced before, at least I don't think so."

The Champion nodded his head and began asking his cousin about the details of when he first synchronized. "The first time you found this ability, was it with Yaoban?"

"I'm pretty sure it was. It could have been many times during my Blackthorn training. I can't actually remember. Yaoban has been with me for a long time!" Ixen brightly smiled at his most trusted comrade.

"What triggered it?"

The boy paused to think. "I first noticed it only when Green told me about it. I didn't understand but I think the first time we synced was when I broke my arm again. Yaoban was furious and I was too. I guess our hearts resonated that feeling of wanting to protect the other. When we left too, we wanted to prove that we weren't just an outsider trying to fit into the clan."

"How about your other Pokémon? Did you merge with them?"

"Longjia and I merged during our gym battle in Cerulean. We both hit the water and she was weakened because of the shock. I was surprised too but I couldn't move my body. I was a bit disappointed all of our training went to waste but Longjia refused to give up and she managed to convince me that there was still a chance. As she evolved, our minds synced with the belief that we couldn't drown there.

"With Hikaru, I wanted to protect an Eevee with all of my power. Hikaru just wanted me to escape and be all right. Being slightly unconscious, he let me take control and win the battle.

"During our training in Saffron, I managed to partially sync with Hikaru and let the damage he took pass onto me. Afterwards, we did a full sync during our gym battle. We wanted to keep fighting and win.

"And our last gym battle, I managed to split myself to sync with Yaoban and Wulong at once. I gave them energy though; I couldn't really fully merge with both at the same time." Ixen went through the other battles he's had since then. "I think that's it, Lance."

"It seems as though to merge with your Pokémon, you must be linked emotionally and mentally to establish a more powerful mental and physical connection." Lance looked around the cave and decided the room was fit to be their training ground. "We will go through your entire team, Ixen. Let's begin."

"Tiehun, let's go." Ixen looked at Chiyu. "You'll be next. The two of you are the only Pokémon I haven't synced with yet, so let's get this done right!" Turning towards his powerful cousin, Ixen smiled. "What Pokémon will be using Lance?"

"My Dragonite. He will be enough to make you stronger. If you can land one attack on my Dragonite, you can move on to your next Pokémon." The mentioned Pokémon stood readily at the Champion's side.

Ixen gulped. _He's serious about this. I'd better be too._ The young Dragon Tamer switched his focus to his Metang. _Tiehun is always calm. To sync with him, I'll have to match that too._ "Let's get started," the boy said as bluntly as he could.

"Flamethrower!"

"Light Screen!" The flames split in half as Tiehun and Ixen were safe from the heat. "Counter with Psychic Bullet!"

"Earthquake!"

"Magnet Rise!"

"Fire Punch!"

"Reflect!" This back and forth was getting him nowhere, but Ixen was not going to back down.

_"Ixen,"_ Tiehun got the boy's attention. _"Calm down. He's purposefully riling you up."_

Finally realizing this, Ixen had to cool his attitude before allowing himself to lead the battle. He let his mind open up and tried to see things from Tiehun's perspective. _As a super genius, Tiehun can spot out key factors and calculate the battle more accurately than I can. He's able to do so because he doesn't let his feelings get in the way._ By objectively studying the movements of Lance's Dragonite, Ixen was able to process the information more quickly. Finally, he let Tiehun's thoughts enter his mind.

Lance watched the young Dragon Tamer calm down. The Champion noticed the slight change in the boy's eye color and smirked. He was finally going to witness the synchronization of his young cousin. Ixen rushed forward with his Metang. Tiehun used Bullet Punch and Lance was careful to dodge the boy's fierce strike.

Ixen leapt back as he charged forward again to match his Metang's Zen Headbutt. Dragonite countered with Fire Punch but Ixen was prepared as a Sandstorm kicked up. Tiehun broke through the Dragonite's defenses and used Bullet Punch once more.

When the young Dragon Tamer regained his conscious, he found that he had actually punched his cousin. "Lance! I'm sorry! I really can't control the synchronization well."

"It's alright. We'll keep working on how to trigger it then we'll move to controlling it." Lance stood up and gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Come on. I believe that you will succeed."

Ixen nodded with determination. "Right!" Looking at his team, he picked out Chiyu. "I've never synced with you either, you know."

_"Seeing you act like me will be interesting."_ Both the trainer and Pokémon laughed before facing Dragonite.

Lance quickly went for the first strike. "Dragon Rush!"

Chiyu panicked slightly and jumped out of the way. Ixen was still calm so had difficulty changing himself to fit the easy-going Marshtomp. "Ice Beam!"

"Outrage!" The Dragonite started attacking wildly.

Unprepared, Chiyu began attacking wildly and Ixen couldn't keep up with him. "Chiyu! Stop! Calm down!" Finally, Ixen had to come up with a plan to subdue both Pokémon. "Muddy Water! Surf! Ice Beam!"

The mess was able to get the Marshtomp to relax as he drifted towards his trainer. _"Sorry. Dragonite was crazy though!"_

Ixen frowned at him. "We have to meet halfway if we want to sync. Just calm down and get a bit serious. I'll become more flexible too, okay? Let's hurry before Dragonite recovers enough to fight again."

Lance called out for his Dragonite. "Let's get back into the battle! Get ready to charge up your Hyper Beam!"

Remaining calm, the younger Dragon Tamer put on a goofy smile. "Blizzard Beam!" Chiyu jumped forward and attacked wildly, causing a huge mess of ice to swirl around them. Ixen took the time to sync with the calm and relaxed Marshtomp.

When the field cleared enough for Lance to see again, he searched for the boy and Pokémon. "Dragonite! Earthquake!"

Chiyu popped up from the ground and lifted Dragonite up to throw him over. Ixen smirked as he climbed out of the hole he had been hiding in. "Activating the synchronization is easier now."

"Let's work on control then." Lance glanced at Ixen's remaining four Pokémon. "Standing where you are now, I want you to sync directly with your Lucario. Use Aura Sphere and aim it directly in the center of Dragonite's body. Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try." Ixen focused on Hikaru and let their minds combine. Everything became dim and he closed his eyes to get a better view of the world's aura. The young Dragon Tamer found things to be confusing though. He tried to get a grasp of his senses but there was too much information to process.

Hikaru felt overwhelmed too, but neither of them broke the connection. _"Focus on the battle!"_

Ixen tried to, but his thoughts were scattered between himself and Hikaru. _It's hard for me to keep track of both of us at once. I'm right in between Dragonite and Hikaru too! I might get hit if I'm not careful._ The boy had his Lucario sidestep around him, but his own body copied the movement. _Maybe it's how I perceive things. I'm still me; I'm just also very aware of how my Pokémon is faring._ He tested this theory by having Hikaru run forward and complete a jump kick.

_"Idiot!"_ Hikaru mentally shouted when his trainer fell flat onto the ground. _"What were you trying to accomplish with that?"_

Lance watched curiously. "Interesting method of establishing control, but don't forget I told you to specifically attack Dragonite with your Lucario, not yourself."

The boy didn't say a thing as he tried to get back up. _Any thought I plan for Hikaru goes for me. I don't have enough control over myself because all of my thought power and energy is going to Hikaru. Hikaru is also focused on himself when he fights. My Pokémon act whenever I will them to so they put in all of their strength behind their actions. Does this mean my body acts because our will is too much for just one person?_ Ixen decided to weaken the link between them and focus more on himself.

When Ixen found that he had enough control to move, Hikaru jumped in excitement. _"That's it! Let's attack!"_

Ixen jumped back and willed Hikaru to charge up his Aura Sphere. His mind cleared now that he knew his body reacted to the magnitude of their emotions. _Aura Sphere!_ The Dragon Tamer was safe and unscathed when he regained full control of himself but he found that there was more stress put on his body. Ixen winced as he stretched upwards to loosen up. "I figured out how to control it, but I can't be too sure that's the solution yet, Lance."

"Then we'll have you test it again with your Dragonite. Do you think you're up for it?" The Champion looked at his younger cousin with slight concern.

The boy nodded with determination. "For the sake of our dream, I'll do whatever I can to get stronger."

"Good answer, but don't push yourself too hard this time. I want you to complete your Dragon Dance combination and use Fire Punch to attack this time."

"Dragon Dance of Agility and Fire Punch, huh?" Ixen smirked at Lance. "I was hoping for a bigger challenge, but this'll do."

"I also want you to actually land a hit on me too, Ixen."

Surprised, Ixen contemplated the task. "Are you sure?"

"If you can't, you can't. You did with your Metang on accident so I assume you can control yourself to do so purposefully this time."

"I'm not saying I can't. It's just that hitting you will really be a challenge for me personally. I could never do it on purpose." Ixen sighed and shook his head. "But if that's what you want, you can't regret it afterwards. Wulong, let's go!" Ixen quickly synced and had himself dash forward towards Lance. His movements seemed slower though so the older Dragon Tamer merely used his energy against him to flip the boy onto his back. The same happened with his own Dragonite and Ixen blankly stared at the cave's ceiling.

"It seems that your body isn't as capable as I thought." Lance looked down at the tired boy.

Ixen flipped onto his feet. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to become stronger." _Sorry, Wulong, but I'll have to push myself a bit past my limit._ Ixen rammed his body into his older cousin but found himself on the ground again. This time, the young Dragon Tamer only got to a knee and rested.

"Is that all?" Lance asked. When the boy didn't respond, he nodded towards his Dragonite. "Dragon Rush."

Wulong quickly danced out of the way. Looking at her trainer, Ixen was trying to keep up with the movements but sloppily collapsed. _This isn't 'a bit' past what you can do. You're going to pass out again._

The boy got up and shook his head slowly. _I won't. I'm too close to my goal. Even if I have to use up every bit of power I have left, I will keep going._ Ixen was stubborn about this so he refocused his mind on their task. _Dragon Dance of Agility and Fire Punch!_

Lance was caught off guard when the boy quickly disappeared from before him. Slightly impressed, the Champion prepared for another attack. "Draco Meteor!"

Wulong quickly flew and dodged the attack before charging towards Dragonite. Ixen kept his mind focused and landed a punch on his cousin. It wasn't a powerful punch, but it sufficed to count as a hit. Dropping the mental stress of the synchronization, Ixen sighed in relief and collapsed into a sitting position. "Not good enough…"

"What's not good enough?"

"My movements, Wulong's execution, my strengths, my weaknesses, and a lot of other things," Ixen mumbled. "I can't match up to you at all."

"Chasing after my shadow will bring you nowhere. Now let's move on to the final exercise. Triggering synchronization and being aware of yourself was just the beginning. Let's see if you can control it even further with your Charizard and Larvitar. Split yourself over both Pokémon and have them attack Dragonite at once."

"Two at once!" Already at his limit, Ixen didn't think he was capable. "I don't have the power to, Lance!"

The Champion responded with a deep breath as he climbed onto his Dragonite. "This time, I'm not giving you a choice. You will try or you will die. As much as I might regret the result, I won't let you back down now." Lance gave his young cousin a fierce stare. "Dragonite! Outrage!"

"Stone Edge! Dragon Claw!" Both Pokémon refused to attack and Ixen didn't blame them. _I can't hurt Cousin Lance! Not like this. I can't!_ As he stood there shaking, Ixen felt himself get slammed into the wall by the Dragonite's fierce tail.

"Get up! Why are you spending so much time thinking? Slam!"

Infuriated, Yaoban slammed himself into the Dragonite. _"Don't hurt Ixen!"_ The Charizard looked at his trainer. _"I don't want to hurt Cousin Lance either, but what about you?"_

"I can't do it…"

Longjia tackled into Dragonite and looked at both of them with worry. _"If we don't do something, we'll lose more than just the battle."_

"I won't do it!" Ixen yelled at the top of his lungs.

"So you're willing to throw away your dreams because of me?" Lance's fierce stare burned into Ixen's mind. "Fight, Ixen!"

"You were one of the people who gave me my dream, Lance! I won't!" Ixen crashed against the cave wall.

Yaoban fiercely fought Dragonite against his trainer's will. _"If you won't, I will! I won't let you give up or die!"_ He used a powerful Flamethrower to drive their opponent back.

"Stop it! Yaoban! You'll burn Lance!"

Dragonite used his own Flamethrower and the Charizard was forced to shield his trainer from the flames. _"And you're willing to be burned instead!"_

"Sandstorm! Stone Edge!" Ixen clenched his teeth and shook furiously. He struggled with his position and refused to do anything else.

Longjia popped up from behind him and looked at the trainer sadly. _"Ixen, just give us your power. We won't hurt Lance if you're with us."_

Ixen shook his head furiously. "I won't risk it. If I sync, I won't hold back because my will is different. I can control what I do but I can't control the extent of my actions."

"Isn't that why you must match your team's emotions?" Lance cleared the sandstorm and glared at his cousin in disappointment. "You're always chasing after my shadow and taking on difficult tasks alone. And even if you accomplish something, you always say it's your team that succeeded. The will of a Champion must be unbreakable. Once it breaks, you have no right to ever be a Champion!" As Lance spoke, his Dragonite spent time charging up his power. "Hyper Beam!"

The ensuing explosion caused the Champion to be momentarily blinded but he kept his guard up as a shadow mercilessly flew towards him. With his Dragonite recharging, Lance could do nothing as Yaoban's Flamethrower and Longjia's Rock Slide trapped him. The older Dragon Tamer saw his cousin charge through the flames and tackle into him. They weren't very high up from the ground so both were unharmed. Dragonite fell from the air but with Ixen's new Tyranitar in the way, he couldn't get to his trainer's side. As he got up, Ixen was still furious about what he had to do. When the boy couldn't find the words to describe how he felt, he turned his back on the Champion and prepared to leave. "Let's go, everyone!" His team started for the exit that had appeared before them.

Lance proudly looked at the boy. "So you're just going to leave? As much as that last lesson bothers you, you know that you can't hold back your potential forever. Going all out makes it a guarantee that you are a Champion."

Ixen paused and waited for his entire party to clear out. Of course, there was nothing the Dragon Tamer could do to make his Charizard leave. "Thanks for everything, Lance, but tell me something. Why do you want me to be Champion this badly?"

* * *

><p>~INDIGO~PLATEAU~<p>

Ixen stretched as best as he could and ignored the slight pull he felt on his sore muscles. "It's pretty clear what we have to do. We've been given an important task to collect badges and become Champion of the Eleventh Pokémon League. By accomplishing our dream, we help with the greatest task to have ever been done by a trainer. What do you say, Yaoban? Let's keep moving forward!" The Dragon Tamer remembered his Pokédex and picked it up from the hotel desk. "Oh! And we've got to catalog DNA and Pokémon. I can't forget that now, can I?"

Yaoban looked at his trainer seriously. _"We're just going to keep going like nothing has changed?"_

The two looked outside their window. The rest of the team was with Yellow and Green. Being stuck in the cave for so long had made them restless. Ixen smiled at the sight. "He _did_ say to never mention his name in public and I think that's best. Green is already watching me closely. And even after all we've been through, I'm still me."

_"You're not worried?"_

"What's the point of being worried?" Ixen readjusted his goggles and hat. "You're by my side after all. Now," the trainer finished tightening his gloves, "let's hurry up and challenge Green."

Outside, Green looked over his own Pokémon and compared them to Ixen's. Yellow watched and was doubtful about who would win. "By now, both of you are at the same level."

"Are you comparing our parties or us as trainers?" Green watched as his challenger arrived with the black Charizard.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to judge between you both."

Ixen waved at his team. "Hey! Into your Poké Balls! We're about to start!" He lightly laughed and tipped his hat towards Green. "I'm all ready!"

"We'll start soon," Green nodded. "Red and Blue are arriving."

The young trainer tensed a little. "Blue is going to watch?"

Ixen noticed a slight change in the composed Trainer's attitude. "Yes…"

The Dragon Tamer only smirked and shrugged. "Okay, team! No faints. That's my goal. If I can pull that off against Green, we'll be ready to take on all of Johto without a hitch."

"Don't get full of yourself now, Ixen!" The boy looked up and saw Red descend. "Green has, is, and always will be my toughest rival. You'll need more than luck and skill to beat him."

Blue pinched the Dragon Tamer's cheek. "Don't forget about our training too. Green might be the stiffest trainer in the world but he's a person too!"

"Somehow, I don't really want to take your advice…" Ixen muttered, resulting in him getting a face plant to the ground.

"Pesky girl…" Green patiently waited for things to be situated. "Five against six. Are you ready?" By now, a crowd was gathering to see Green fight.

His challenger tilted his hat forward and smirked that so many people surrounded them. "I've been looking for this battle since we met." Both sent out their first Pokémon and Ixen smugly smirked that the type advantage went to his favor. Of course, it helped that Wulong was strong against many of Green's Pokémon. "Thunderpunch!"

"Golduck, use Disable! Ice Beam!"

"Agility! Flamethrower!" Ixen watched both Pokémon carefully. Their movements were quick but Wulong's speed would give them a much better edge. "Outrage!" Wulong fought fiercely against the Golduck but was careful to not expend too much energy.

Golduck quickly backed away to dodge the attacks. "Surf!" The large wave engulfed the Dragonite and she was nearly swept away. "Ice Beam!"

Ixen scowled and quickly synced. Using Agility, Ixen was careful to not slip on the ice as Wulong escaped the freezing water. Once out, Ixen smirked and punched the air in front of him. "Orange Punch!" The Dragonite slammed a fist into the ice and melted it before sending a shock through the water.

Green returned his fainted Golduck. "You've mastered your abilities and expanded on your skills."

"That's right," Ixen said with an arrogant smirk. He caught Wulong's Poké Ball and chose his second Pokémon. "You'd be surprised what I've learned since starting out." Both trainers sent out their next Pokémon but this time it was Ixen who had the type disadvantage. _Hold your ground, Longjia. I won't allow ourselves to back down without a fight._

"Machamp! Low Kick!"

Longjia moved swiftly despite her large size. Dodging with Agility, she jumped into the air and slashed at Machamp with Aerial Ace. Ixen frowned when he realized there wasn't enough power to actually take out the opposing Pokémon. He had to quickly get her out of harm's way. "Dance of Agility!"

"Too late! Seismic Toss!" Machamp lifted her into the air and tossed her high. "Follow up with Submission!"

Ixen backed away and formed a quick maneuver in his mind. "Agility! Aerial Ace! Giga Impact!" The added speed allowed Longjia to escape the Machamp's hold and weaken him just enough before the two of them crashed into the ground. Longjia stood up weakly and Ixen returned her. "Good work. Hikaru! It's your turn!"

"Scizor! Agility and Brick Break!" Green became intense and wondered how the young trainer changed so drastically. He could see a bit of himself in the boy but was unable to believe this was the same novice he had met barely four months ago.

"Agility and Blaze Kick!" Both Pokémon clashed but quickly backed away before they were badly injured. "Hikaru! Dragon Pulse!"

"Iron Defense! Brick Break!" Both trainers struggled to find an opening, so Green decided to quickly switch out. "Tri Attack!" His Pokémon shot out from his Pokédex and zoomed towards the Lucario. After the attack, the Pokémon disappeared and left his opponent confused.

Ixen blinked and wondered what had happened. "Hikaru! Focus!" The Pokémon closed his eyes and tried to scan the field. There was no one there so it just puzzled the boy even further. More of the same attacks came and there was no stopping the onslaught.

"Keep on attacking!" Green ordered. He knew that he would have to eventually stop or else Ixen would figure it out. After three more attacks, Green called out another command. "Sharpen!"

Ixen shook his head. "Hikaru, return! Tiehun! Let's go!" With the Metang's careful observation skills, the Dragon Tamer was now ready to take on the mysterious attacking Pokémon.

"Zap Cannon!" An electric blast flew towards both the trainer and Pokémon causing Ixen to jump.

Yellow was pretty surprised at this action. She looked to Red in worry. "Those two are really getting serious."

Blue agreed. "I didn't think they'd battle like this. Do they even sense that we're still watching?"

The Fighter shrugged. "It's good to have this type of battle. Normally when we battle, there are a lot of things we have to keep track of like civilians. Because both trainers don't have much on the line, they can fight like this. It's exciting, isn't it? I wouldn't be surprised if Green lost this one. It just means that there is someone else for me to look forward fighting."

The three of them watched as Ixen struggled with the unknown Pokémon. The Dragon Tamer pulled up his goggles and learned what Tiehun figured out. _The Pokémon travels at high speeds but only between two points, you and Green. While returning to Green, it leaves a behind a powerful Zap Cannon which keeps you unsteady._

Ixen felt the need to reach for his Pokédex but a powerful shock transferred from the machine to his fingers. With this, Ixen figured out what it was they were fighting. "Very clever, Green! But I've had enough of this!"

The Trainer responded with a smirk. "Zap Cannon!"

The Dragon Tamer synced and made sure the Pokémon wouldn't reach his Pokédex this time. _Bullet Mash!_ Tiehun managed to make contact with Porygon2 and stop it mid-transmission. "Finish with Meteor Mash!" Since that round took longer than it should have, Ixen switched Tiehun with Chiyu. "You did a great job, Tiehun."

Green studied the Marshtomp carefully before sending out his Scizor again. "Bullet Punch!"

"Triple Mud Combo!" Chiyu attacked quickly before jumping back.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Earthquake!" Ixen recalled his Marshtomp and nodded to his Charizard. "The fight you've been looking forward to is here." He opened the Poké Ball and climbed onto Yaoban's back. "Come on, Green. One last round!"

Green climbed onto Charizard's back. "This doesn't seem fun to you anymore." The Trainer could see the determination set into Ixen's eyes.

The Dragon Tamer shook his head. "It's become my life. I won't accept a defeat unless I know I'm not strong enough." He pulled up his goggles and pointed forward. "Yaoban! Let's go!"

Both Pokémon took off and charged towards the other. Green attacked first with a fierce Flamethrower. Yaoban barely dodged it but he got closer. Using Dragon Claw, he landed a hit but fell into Green's Fire Spin trap.

Ixen was protected by the flames but he could barely see or breathe. He quickly synced with Yaoban and had them both spin out of the flames using Aerial Ace. When he finished, Ixen coughed uncontrollably and took in deep breaths. "Flamethrower!"

Green expected that attack so used Reflect before getting closer. "Since this is so important to you, there's no point in either of us holding back. I'll show you the ultimate fire technique: Blast Burn!"

Everybody watching was surprised at that. Red stood up and shouted at both trainers to stop. "That's completely dangerous to the both of you!"

It was already too late though. Charizard's tail burned intensely and searing flames erupted towards Yaoban and Ixen. Not understanding the technique, Ixen had Yaoban use Dragon Dance along with his three other moves.

When the flames cleared, both trainers slipped from their Pokémon. Understanding the battle was over, both Charizard used the last of their energy to dive down and rescue their trainer. They landed gently before fainting from exhaustion.

Yellow checked them carefully. "They overdid it. Both Pokémon are out of the battle."

"Which means I lost," Green winced as he sat up. Looking at Ixen, he knew that he would have to be carefully watched. This colder side was different from how the Dragon Tamer normally acted.

Ixen stayed on the ground and reached for his Charizard. "Sorry, Yaoban. I said no faints but this still happened. We lost too, but I expected that." The Dragon Tamer smirked and recalled his loyal comrade. He got to his feet and offered his hand to Green. "That was a great battle, Green. I had fun and I learned a lot."

The Trainer had to smile at the boy's simplicity. "The year is almost ending. What will you do now?"

"Home," Ixen sighed as he let Wulong out. "I'll be resting before travelling again. Besides, I've already registered myself to take part in the Pokémon League next fall."

Red smiled at his junior. "Don't forget to keep in touch with us, okay? We'll be here in Kanto if you ever need us."

Blue wore a mischievous smirk. "Johto, huh? There's a lot to do there and I'm pretty sure Silver will be around. I should start planning a few days to travel there."

"No, that's completely unnecessary. I can handle myself in Johto."

"Who said I was going for you? I was thinking more for myself."

"Of course…" Ixen smiled to himself and climbed onto Wulong's back. He looked to Yellow. "We should have our own battle sometime. It'd be interesting to have your abilities go against mine."

"I'm not much of a battler, but I guess we should." Yellow returned his smile and looked to Red. "Of course, Red is more eager to fight you than I am."

Red chuckled at that. "Strong trainers are hard to come by, but yeah. Take care of yourself."

The four Kanto trainers wished him well before Ixen took off. The Dragon Tamer looked back down at them as the Indigo Plateau grew more distant. He felt a bit of sadness inside of him but looked at Yaoban who was resting. He addressed his entire team as he continued on his way home. "We've got a lot to do now. Yaoban already knows this but Lance gave us an important task and I won't let him down. All of you will stay by my side, right?"

_"Do you even need to ask that?"_ Wulong smirked.

Ixen shook his head. "I guess not." He looked ahead and watched as they flew over the mountains. He smiled happily when Blackthorn City was in sight. _We're finally back in Johto…_

* * *

><p>~T*R*A*I*N*E*R~P*A*G*E*S~<p>

Journey Status

Party: Charizard, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Marshtomp, Metang, Lucario

Shiny Pokémon Logged: 37 out of 493

Badges Obtained: 8 out of 16

~K*A*N*T*O~A*R*C~E*N*D~

* * *

><p>Final Notes: Huh... I normally get killed by Lance before I ever reach Green. Even if I do get pass him, I'm always in a sorry state that requires the use of a lot of potions. I managed to beat the game somehow but Red Version will always be an odd game to me, if only because the original Pokemon designs contrast greatly with what was in Fire Red. But yeah, I'm going on break to get ahead on the Johto Arc as well as other things. Review if you want, I don't really mind, but I do read them. Until I get back, I hope you enjoyed this arc of the rainbow. (Man, I suck at puns.)<p> 


End file.
